Mes Deux Pères
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Spin-off of "Papa, Can You Hear Me?". Blaine and Kurt have a son. What will this little boy go through and  how will he prove to himself, and the world, that his family is perfect no matter what?
1. Late Nights

Hello AGAIN, folks!

Here's sort of a spin off of "Papa, Can You Hear Me?". Blaine and Kurt be come daddys! How will the young husbands deal with raising the boy, helping him understand their family, help him fight the world who calls him disgusting? We shall see...

I inserted a line from the end of the final chapter before the epilogue to get the story going. I'm not reeeeeeeally sure where this is gonna end up so please bear with me. I wanted to do it ;)

I own Bailey, Lily, Brayden, Isabela, and probably other charactors later. I would LOVE to own Chris and Darren and just stare at their eyes for about forever...GOD dem eyz!

Ok *phew* on we go. Hope you guys approve.

It was a handsome little boy. His eyes were amber brown and wide open, staring around in excitement.

"Yeah, he's definatly yours, Blaine," Bailey clapped his shoulder. "He has the same look you get when you hear 'John Mayer at Madison Square Garden'."

Blaine popped Bailey's arm, but didn't take his eyes away. He slid his arm around his husband's waist.

"Our little boy," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled proudly. "Our little boy."

A loud, earsplitting cry rang through the open door of Kurt and Blaine's bedroom in their dark New York apartment.

"You're turn, baby," Kurt sleepily patted Blaine's shoulder.

"Tired," he got out.

"Yeah, I know. Just go, he's hungry," Kurt rolled back over. Blaine stood up and walked out, accidently bumping into the door frame in his sleepy confusion

Brayden lay on his back, his eyes full of tears and his little face flushed. Blaine picked up the one-month-old and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, big guy, hungry again? You have an appitite like Papa, don't you?" Blaine walked into the kitchen, bouncing the baby boy, whose shining amber eyes were now looking around curiously. Blaine could barely keep from falling asleep standing up while he mixed the baby's formula.

"Man, I can't wait until you figure out that sleep is awesome," Blaine joked in delirium. "I'm telling you, it's worth it."

Brayden made a small cooing sound in response, resting his exploring hand on Blaine's shirtless chest. Blaine walked with him back to the nursery, where a beautiful train nightlight cast lights of pale red, blue and yellow across the room. The atmosphere made the delerious father even sleepier. Blaine watched the infant suck on the bottle, his eyes never stopping,  
taking in everything around him.

Blaine's thoughts wandered back to the day he found out he would be blind. His body ached and he was fighting with his brain to piece together the billions of questions he had, but through it all, all he wanted was to just look around, but he couldn't. His little boy was doing what he had wanted- to look. Though he didn't know quite what he was seeing just yet, he never let his eyes linger too long.

Blaine remembered the sickness in his stomach when he heard Kurt's voice again. He was frightened and he knew it, but his voice was strong, never breaking, and it was all for Blaine. The voice was a bit of a relief, but the way he would know better if Kurt was ok was his eyes. God, those beautiful oceans he could drown in. Kurt showed every emotion known to him through just his eyes. He wanted to see them to know the boy was ok, but he couldn't. It destroyed him.

All those years in semi-darkness made Blaine harder inside, not just because of having to depend on the world around him to tell him how to live his day, but because the one thing that could truly warm his heart, his husband, Kurt, was no longer there. He was just a voice, a pair of hands he couldn't see, a body he could only touch.

The second his bandages were removed on that day- July 26, 2015- he was blinded by light. When he could focus he knew exactly which way to turn his head to see what he had been dying to see. Kurt stood with his soft, beautiful hair trimmed short enough to still run his fingers through, Blaine's Dalton baseball t-shirt, a pair of jeans and loafers, looking as immaculate as he would in anything Marc Jacobs or Alexander McQueen. Then, there they were, staring into his with enough power to burn a hole into them.

He didn't really remember walking over to Kurt and putting his face in his hands, finally seeing what he was touching. He remembered the nurse leaving and Blaine's lips crashing into Kurt's, tears falling from both their eyes and smiles sneaking away between kisses.

"Blaine... I can't believe it..."

"I know," Blaine kissed his cheek. "I never would have thought I would see you again." Blaine remembered never wanted to let go of the boy's face. He wanted to hold him there and stare into his eyes, trace his gaze over the beautiful skin of his face, neck and arms. He knew he had his family to see, but at that moment, they were all there was on Earth.

Blaine lifted the bottle from Brayden's mouth and lifted him up on to the shoulder rag to burp him. The soft rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, the dim light, and the warmth of his son against him caused him to doze in and out of sleep.

He didn't notice Kurt walk in, lift the baby from Blaine's arms slowly and place the sleeping infant back in his crib.

Neither of them had slept much since Brayden had come home from the hospital, Kurt because of his terrible nightmares about SIDS and all of the 'crap', as Blaine called it, he had read on the internet about all the tiny things babies can die from, and Blaine because he refused to wake Kurt up to go feed Brayden. Kurt knelt beside the rocker and kissed Blaine's knuckles.

Blaine jumped, hand flying to his shoulder looking for the baby.

"I laid him down, he's asleep," Kurt smiled. Blaine lay his head back against the rocker.

"Come on, baby, let's go back to bed. He's content for now," Kurt smiled, looking over at the bed where the baby slept.

Blaine stood up and dragged himself to the bedroom, Kurt's arm draping around his waist. When they finally snuggled up under the covers, Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband, whose face was pressed lightly against his bare chest. Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's left peck.

"Wake me up if he cries again. You're exhausted."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, but if you don't wake up, why should I? I'm already awake."

"Blaine," Kurt warned.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hair and smiled against it. "I promise."

They fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, even though Brayden only allowed it to go on for about an hour.

"Had to have you're appetite," Kurt joked, kissing his sleeping husband's cheek and getting up.

Filled in a few spots from the previous story about Blaine's take on being blind. So this story will probably cover the fifteen year span between the end of the last story and the epilogue. I know a kid with gay parents and I am drawing from that to get what other kids say to them and what they all go through as far as discrimination and stuff like that.

SOOOOOOOOOOOO I hope it is to your liking...oh...and just because they have a baby doesn't mean Klaine-lovin between the sheets wont happen. Jeez people their men...men want it bad :P

Yeah, just to clear up. They boys are now 22 and 23 and Blaine is a musician and Kurt is a designer. I like manly!Kurt so you'll see that a little more along with the bitchy!Kurt we all know and love :) 


	2. I Still Think That We're In Love

I'm sorry about the crappy colliding of the transitions. for SOME reason nothing I do works to seperate it...any hints?

ok so...Ch. 2! Hurr u go. I'm currently rocking my ass of to Raise Your Glass by Blaine and the Pips. (The Warblers know I love them :))

Ok, here we go again.

"Kurt! Diaper change!"

Kurt looked up from the sewing machine. "What?"

"His ass is dirty," Blaine smirked, facing Brayden to face his dad. "Pwease, Daddy, so Papa can finish his fabalus numbah one hit, part deux?"

Kurt quirked his eyebrow up at Blaine. "Really? Trying to guilt me into changing his diaper? Be glad you have a worthy adversary, sweetie, because if you ever talk to me like that again without that baby in your arms, I may slap you."

"Ooh, fiesty," Blaine bit at him, handing Brayden over.

"Papa is weird, Brayden, if you learn anything from me, let that be it."

Blaine smirked and winked at Kurt, taking his pen back in his hand and settling himself back down at the grand piano with his notebook.

Kurt came back from changing Brayden's diaper to see Blaine tapping vigorously on his notebook and singing words under his breath. Kurt brought Brayden over and held his face close to Blaine's.

"Papa, you wook absowutwy twoubled," the expression on the baby's face, almost one of amusement, sent Blaine into a rolling fit of giggles.

"Oh god... he is totally our kid!" Blaine curled into a fetal position on the floor holding his stomach and laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked down at Brayden. "Weird, son. Absolutely gaga."

Brayden reached up and touched Kurt's nose with his finger.

"You too? Damnit," Kurt smirked and kissed the little finger in his face, bringing a crooked little smile to Brayden's face.

Blaine finally crawled back onto the piano bench, wiping away tears. "Oh, damn, I needed that."

"You do look like you're working hard," Kurt sat next to him on the bench, Brayden in the crook of his right arm, settling him between them.

"What do you think, Brayden? Wanna hear another hit?"

The baby made a small noise.

"Well, then, I can't really argue that sentiment," Blaine smiled, putting down his pen and settling his fingers on the piano.

"I wrote this on the guitar, but I tried to play it on piano, too, so it may be rough."

Kurt smiled and watched Blaine clear his throat and begin to play.

My life is a,

series of actors changing places,

except there's no back stage

and there's no place for me.

It's okay though,

the jokes on the television

make me laugh, remind me that it's okay

not to have a backstage door or place to hide.

Well I've got dinner on my plate,

got my paycheck yesterday.

How great, how cool.

I've got places, I've got Friends,

I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler, then..

there's you.

Kurt caught Blaine glancing at him. Blaine's songs were always full of quirky little things that made Blaine Blaine, but there was always that underlying message- I love my man and you can deal with it.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

well I still think that we're in love.

Brayden loved listening to his Papa sing. He never knew what he was saying but every time Blaine would sing to him at night or when they had moments like this where Blaine would put on little impromptu performances, the little boy jerked and grinned that crooked little smile that was definatly his. Kurt couldn't help but swoon all over again.

Oh, shoes and jackets,

purses and tennis rackets,

make their way as they please,

in those SUVs to the country club.

I don't play much,

but I do enjoy having the ball in my court,

and what's more,

I like playing, for love.

But I've got arms and you've got legs,

together we've made some mistakes.

But hey, we're doing well!

Well I've got reason, to believe,

in the power of you and me to break,

this spell.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

well I still think that we're in love.

During his short musical break, he looked over at his husband, smiling and winking, Kurt's eyes starting to brim with tears.  
He didn't know the true meaning behind the silly phrases, but Blaine's smile said so much.

One more question:

how is this one big lesson?

I don't think that there's a quiz,

but if there is I'll be, outside;

playing in the yard,

swinging on monkey bars,

exercising my life to this recess from this lesson

that I tried, oh

But I've got arms and you've got legs,

together we've made some mistakes.

But hey, we're doing well!

Well I've got reason, to believe,

in the power of you and me to break,

this spell.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

well I still think that we're in love.

well I still think that we're in love, love, love.

well I still think that we're in love.

Ooh..

Blaine played his last few notes and sniffed a little. A small layer of tears had formed in his eyes. He smiled and wiped them away.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"Blaine...it was beautiful. I smell another number one." Kurt wiped his stray tears away. Blaine picked up Brayden and kissed his tiny, fat cheek. "I made Daddy cry, I think that's a good sign."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek. "He needs a nap. He's been up for three hours."

"NO!" Blaine held the child close to him. "Never, Daddy!"

Kurt put his hands on his hips and smirked at Blaine. "Grow up."

"Make me," he threw a seven year old's cheesy smile at Kurt and pointed his son's little finger at Kurt.

"No, Daddy. Papa plays me pretty music and I want to stay awake forever."

"Blaine, please don't jinx it!" Kurt laughed and picked up Brayden. Blaine kissed him on the head. "Sweet dreams, little buddy."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I'll deal with you when I get back."

Blaine's childish act soon disappeared and terrible thoughts came to his mind. Oh dear God, he thought, smirking to himself.

Kurt came back from the nursery. Blaine was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, shirtless. He was propped up on his elbow, looking Kurt over.

"Oh, what's this?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"You were gonna deal with me?"

"Oh, I was just gonna put you in time-out or something. Guess you want a spanking instead?"

Kurt's casual way of throwing around such naughty things sent Blaine into a frenzy. He pulled Kurt into the room and shut the door.  
He slammed him against it and attacked his lips with his.

"Mmmph," Kurt moaned into his lips. He ran his hands up Blaine's strong back muscles. Blaine dealt with all his stress of touring and work by excersizing. The boy's body had definatly changed, especially the size of his arms and chest and it drove Kurt crazy. Blaine couldn't complain either. Kurt had always joined him. He was still small in frame, but his tone was amazing.

Blaine picked Kurt up and held him against the wall, Kurt wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, barely breaking away from each other for half a second.

"Clothes...in the way," Blaine mumbled breathlessly.

"Agreed," Kurt replied. Blaine carried Kurt to the bed and sat him down on the edge, but not before sliding Kurt's t-shirt over his head.  
"Gah, so beautiful," Blaine knelt behind him and began kissing his neck and shoulders, his fingertips dancing across his chest.

"Unh, baby," Kurt sighed and leaned his head back against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's arm snaked around and he pulled Kurt close, pressing him firmly against his own chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine moved his hand down over Kurt's stomach and slid his hand down beneath Kurt's waistband on his sweatpants, taking him into his hand and stroking lazily. This always made Kurt nuts. He needed pressure.

"Oh, baby, please," Kurt groaned, thrusting his hips upward into his hand.

"Please, what?" he felt the grin on his husband's face dripping from his voice.

"God, Blaine!"

"Very vague, baby. What do you want from me?"

He tightened his grip a little.

"Oh, fuck!" Kurt cried out, wrapping his arm up around Blaine's neck. Blaine kissed down his arm and slid his hand up into his writhing husband's.

"What was that?"

"Fuck me! Please baby, please!"

Blaine's hand disappeared from his pants and in a split second, Blaine pulled him down on top of him. Kurt was now on top and it was time for revenge.

Kurt attacked Blaine's neck, licking, biting, sucking, bringing the most ungodly noises from him.

"S..shit, Kurt, you're mouth is amazing," he grinded his hips against Kurt's, looking for some relief.

"Oh, is it?" It was Kurt's turn to be a dick. He kissed down Blaine's chest and stomach before reaching the large bulge in Blaine's track pants. He nipped at it through the fabric, looking up to see Blaine's hands fly up to his hair.

"Jesus, please take them off!"

"Where would the fun be in that? I love watching you beg," Kurt's warm breath was reaching Blaine through the thin fabric.  
Damn him for not wearing underwear that day.

"Unh, baby...inside you...I need you."

How could he possibly argue with that? Well, after being married for almost two years, it was seemingly easy for Kurt.

"How much?" He slid his hand over Blaine's cock through his pants

"More than-Unh- anything, baby."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I wannt get inside you, now!" Blaine's eyes were shut tight and he was fisting his hair in one hand and the blanket in the other. He felt if he let go of either, he would fall.

"Say my name," he slipped his hand down Blaine's pants, grabbing him.

"OH SHIT, KURT!"

"Again," he stroked once.

"KURT!"

"One more good time, baby."

"KURT, BABY, I NEED YOU! PLEASE!"

Kurt melted at the sound of the love in his voice. He really needed him. Kurt slipped Blaine's pants down and Blaine sat up,  
cupping Kurt's face in his hands and placing the most heartfelt kiss he could muster onto his lips. The gesture alone was enough to bring Kurt over the edge right there, but he resisted it, fighting it with all his might. Blaine pulled them back and Kurt straddled his hips, their erections rubbing together, eliciting deep groans from each. Mindlessly, Blaine reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and covered his dick with it before laying a loving kiss on his husbands lips.

"Love you," he said, lining up with Kurt's ass.

"I love you, to-UNH GOD!"

Blaine completly sheathed in one slow but deep thrust. Kurt leaned his head back and Blaine kissed his neck, leaving visible bites all down the side. No matter how many times they had sex, there was always one moment that suprised them. As Blaine began to feel himself getting close, he began stroking Kurt, his calloused guitar fingers causing an enormous amount of friction.

"Oh, Kurt, baby, I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

They came a fraction of a second apart, one sending the other over the edge. The moment that always amazed them was when they both opened their eyes and looked into the other's and saw, wow, that wasn't a dream. He's really here. He always will be.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, not paying any attention to the sticky mess between them, and hugged him tight. They lay holding each other, whispering little endearments to each other for what seemed like seconds.

"God, we need a shower," Blaine laughed, seeing the now dried mess between them.

"Yeah. Leave the door open so we can hear the monitor," Kurt stood up, kissing Blaine softly on the lips and walking to the bathroom.

Blaine grabbed the blanket and tossed it in the washing machine then headed to the bathroom. Kurt was standing in front of the mirror, examining the damage to his neck.

"God, Edward Cullen," Kurt smirked. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's naked waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Man, we've changed. I'm still not used to you're hair being shorter. I'm used to the crazy amout of hairspray you used to hold it perfectly in place."

"Well, I, for one, am glad you quit putting that fucking gel in your hair. I love your curly mess," Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's short black curls.

"Yeah, and I always told myself that douchebags have goatees, yet here I stand," he stroked it with his index and thumb,  
"totally going against all I thought I knew..." he said dramatically. Kurt lightly popped his cheek.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt smiled, turning to the shower and turning the water on. He pulled Blaine in and wrapped his arms around him, letting the steaming water fall between them as their foreheads rested against each other's. They heard Brayden cooing through the baby monitor on the bedside table, but he quickly fell back asleep.

"Maybe now he's figuring out that sleep is awesome," Blaine smirked.

"Again, don't jinx it." Kurt laughed.

daymn...now I'm going to smoke after writing that. I tend to fantasize while i'm doing this and now I'm thinking about it and shit...lol

ok, so this story may skip forward some, but that just keeps it from being 7489327584 chapters long. I must now slumber.

TOTALLY rewatched AVPM today and part of the Little White Lie series, hence "I Still Think" by our very own Darren Criss. It's on repeat right now on my iPod :P. See you folks tomorrow!


	3. Accusation

You guys are the bomb...have a piece of cheese...CHEEZUS!

Ok, so now we're gonna fast forward a little.

The smell of grease followed Kurt. He had been down working on his Navigator and he was now disgusting. He washed his hands dilligantly in the sink. It was a week after his and Blaine's sixth wedding anniversary and on the way back from Niagra Falls his SUV started sounding funny. Blaine insisted they call a mechanic, but Kurt quickly shot that down. It had been a year since Blaine had finished his last tour and between preschool payments, keeping up their penthouse and driving to Lima once a month, money was dwindling.

"DADDY!" Kurt's now four year old son came screaming into the kitchen

"What's wrong, Brayden," he rolled his eyes smiling. He knew he was telling on Blaine. He always did when Kurt came in from somewhere.

"Papa hit me!"

"I did not! I thumped his head!" Blaine sauntered into the living room. His hair had grown out quite a bit and his goatee was still planted on his face.

"Uh-uhn!"

"Yuh-huh!" Blaine got down in his face.

"Kids! Please," Kurt called order. Blaine stood up straight. He was the best dad in the world, but he was just as silly as any four year old.

"Make him say sorry, Daddy," Brayden placed his hands on his hips and cocked his hip out, just like Blaine was currently doing.  
It was uncanny. Enough so to make Kurt want to laugh, but he held his ground.

"Blaine, tell Brayden you're sorry."

"Sorry," he mumbled. Brayden flashed a toothy grin and hugged Kurt's leg. Kurt ruffled the curly black mop on the little boy's head and looked up at Blaine.

"Why did you thump him anyway?" Kurt laughed.

"He kept plucking my top string while I was practicing. It's his favorite string, you know," Blaine smirked and picked Brayden up, holding him under his arm like he was a sack.

"Aaaahh, Papa!"

"Blaine, put the boy down," Kurt grabbed Brayden and placed him on the ground. "Do you have homework?"

"No," his eyes danced. Kurt knew that face.

"Liar, where's you're bag?"

"I don't WANNA do it! My name is hard!"

"Well, that's why they give you homework, dummy, so you can practice," Blaine tickled the little boy's neck, making him giggle.

"Go get you're bag, I'll help you," Kurt sent the boy on his way and Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"You smell like an engine."

Kurt smiled. "I've been working on one. Fixed, by the way. It was just gross. I cleaned it off and changed the oil and washer fluid, too."

"I love it when you talk car to me," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat at the table with a coffee cup.

Brayden ran in with his backpack flopping behind him. "They sent you a note."

He handed it to Kurt and he flipped it open, expecting it to be about another freaking fundraiser.

He read the note, Blaine watching the fury raise in his eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?" Blaine asked, sitting down and letting Brayden climb into his lap.

"Parent-teacher conference! They're worried about Brayden's home situation!"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"It says he's been 'antisocial'. What the hell, I thought you talked to the principal!"

"I did! We talked about the 'situation'," he airquoted, "we're in. You don't think-"

"Because we're two gay men raising a son?"

The thought made Blaine sick. How could anyone-?

"We have to be there tomorrow at one. God, Blaine what if they kick him out!"

"That won't happen. Kurt, I won't let it. They can't punish our son because of us."

Kurt ran his hand through his hair. It was longer now, but not enough to style back like it once was. Or maybe it was, but he really didn't have the time to care anymore.

"Fine. Ok, Brayden, let's work in you're homework."

Blaine sat with Brayden in his lap while Kurt helped him trace the dots that formed his name. Beneath, he was to write it by remembering the structure of the dots.

"God, I vividly remember writing my name for the first time. They sure are starting this stuff early now." Blaine lamented.

"Just as well, I guess. Before you know it, they'll be learning to read by two," Kurt joked. Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, son!" Burt Hummel said cheerfully on the other side. Kurt could hear the familiar taxis honking in the background.

"Dad, are you-?"

"You gonna buzz us in?"

"Oh, God! Ok, I'll be right there!" Kurt hung up. "Dad and Carol are here!"

"What! Just in the neighborhood or something?" Blaine quipped.

Kurt bounced over and buzzed them in. In about a minute, they were at the front door, along with Finn and Quinn.

"UNCLE FINN!" Brayden jumped from Blaine's lap and leapt into Finn's arms. He loved when Finn picked him up. He was much taller that Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, buddy! Aunt Quinn got something for you!"

Quinn whipped a big sucker from her purse, sending the small boy into a frenzy.

"OH! Thank you! Daddy, Papa, PLEEEEEEEASE can I eat it now!"

Kurt sighed, sending a glare and a grin at Quinn, who laughed and mouthed 'sorry'.

"I'll fix you some dinner THEN you can have it, promise," Kurt walked over and started opening a can of spaghettios. Normally he wouldn't approve of this, but the little boy was desperate for that damn sucker.

"So what's with the suprise visit?" Blaine asked.

"Well, we got some money built up and we haven't been here in a couple years, so we hopped a plane," Burt explained. "Plus,  
I missed my grandson last month." Burt softly punched Brayden's shoulder, causing the boy to giggle.

"Yeah, sorry, been working on album three. It's giving me hell," Blaine rubbed his eyes.

"I'd imagine. Well, not really, I couldn't play a radio right until Kurt finally got old enough," Burt laughed.

"Brayden, dinner," Kurt called. As the little boy scarfed down the bowl of spaghettios, Kurt told his family about the parent-teacher conference.

"Son, if I have to, I'll go up there myself. If they say something about you and Blaine 'influencing' him, you better tell me."  
Burt pointed his finger at Kurt.

"Dad, come on, we can handle it."

"I know, I know, but just because you're 26 doesn't mean you don't need help."

"Why haven't you been talking to you're friends, Brayden?" Quinn asked. Brayden had an almost unhealthy crush on Quinn.

"My friends laugh at me."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "For what?"

"I don't have a mommy. My friends have mommies."

Blaine sighed and dropped his head. "Well, that answers that. We gotta tell her to make sure they don't pick on him like that."

"Blaine, that's singling him out and he's already singled out," Kurt stood up and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Hey," Blaine stood up and took his hand, "We'll set this all straight. He's gonna probably deal with this forever, but we just have to be diligant."

Kurt nodded and Blaine hugged him.

"He's gonna be fine."

"Hello, I'm Katie, Brayden's teacher." Katie shook both Kurt and Blaine's hands and sat down at her desk. The principal was there, hands behind his back. He simply nodded in their direction.

"What's all this about? I thought Brayden was doing well," Blaine asked, folding his hands together in his lap.

"He is. He's a very smart child. One of the most advanced in the class," Katie replied, glancing nervously at the principal.

"Then what's the problem?" Kurt asked, his voice starting to shake.

Katie sighed and folded her hands on the desk. "I want you both to know that I had nothing to do with the accusations-"

"Accusations?" Blaine asked.

"Well, when Brayden started shying away, I knew something was wrong so one day I sat and talked to him to see what was wrong,  
I asked about home. He refused to talk to me about it. Then we saw a bruise on his thigh-"

Blaine stood up angrily and held his hands at his sides in fists. "If you say what I think you're gonna say-"

"Sir, we just need to get him checked out. One of the other teachers has put in an accusation."

Kurt felt bile rise in his throat. He wanted to strangle the young woman in front of him for telling him this.

"You think...we're abusing him?"

"I have nothing to do with this, Mr. Anderson, as Brayden's teacher, I was the one who was supposed to speak with you."

"Well," Blaine said, sarcasm and anger dripping from his voice. "Any other wonderful tidbits of information you have for us?  
Wanna accuse me of molesting him too while you're at it?"

The principal stiffened. "Mr. Anderson...that is the accusation."

Blaine flipped a small desk at the left side of the room. "HOW DARE YOU-!"

"Mr. Anderson, I'm going to ask you to calm down, or I'll have to call the police," The principal made to move toward Blaine.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF! HE'S MY SON!"

"Blaine, please, just calm down and let's get this all sorted out. We're not guilty, so there's nothing to hide." Kurt walked over, rubbing Blaine's arm to try and relax the man.

Blaine closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Kurt had never seen Blaine so angry.

"Fine," he said shortly. He stood at the teacher's desk, leaning in to speak to her.

"Please, tell me why you think I'm molesting my son. I'd love to hear what you people could come up with."

Katie was almost in tears. Blaine could be intimidating.

"He's figity, he's started flinching when we touch him, he closes up every time we try to ask him what is going on at home-"

"Please tell me that's not all you could pull out of your ass. Can I tell you something, Katie," Blaine spat her name. "All my life, I've dealt with people like you. People like this teacher who is accusing me of one of the most disgusting things I can think of. Brayden is 4. He's figity because he fucking FOUR! As far as the flinching, hell if I know. If you knew anything about my son, you should know that he's shy. He's not used to kids being around because he's been alone since he was born. I have a feeling this has nothing to do with Brayden and a lot more to do with me and my husband. Don't do this to my son. He's far too young to have to deal with people like you."

The venom in his voice stirred the principal to move over to him and get Blaine out of Katie's face.

"Sir, I have the police on their way. They're gonna take to boy to get checked out and this can all be over with."

"Over with!" Blaine bellowed, not feeling Kurt's hand on his shoulder. "This will never be over with. It's just beginning."

Blaine scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "Sir, when we decided to have Brayden, we knew what he would go through.  
We knew that people would judge us and judge him because of us. But never, in my life, would I have thought that someone would jump so quickly to something this sick because of who we are."

The principal remained silent. An officer came in and asked for the boy.

"The playground. Please escort these two to the station with you. I'm sure they want to see the boy," the principal said flatly.

"You will take a seperate vehicle. Right now, with the accusations against you, you aren't allowed to see the boy."

Blaine and Kurt's expressions dropped. Not allowed. For how long?

They followed one officer out to their vehicle and got in. The other officer walked with a teacher to the other car,  
Brayden's little hand in hers. Brayden's amber eyes met Blaine's and smiled. Blaine just watched him as the officer helped him into the car. Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw him lay his head in his hands, a tear falling to the floorboard.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder and pulled him close. "We did nothing wrong."

"I know," Blaine sobbed. "But that's what gets me- because of who we are and what we're doing, they think we did! He's four,  
Kurt, he's still just a baby-"

He couldn't finish. Kurt laced his finger's in Blaine's hair, tears falling into it. "We'll fix this."

Kurt started the car and followed the police car.

Blaine cried all the way to the hospital where they took Brayden out before they allowed Blaine and Kurt out. Brayden waved happilly at Kurt, who smiled at him weakly and waved back. A few minutes later, they were let out.

"Go to the waiting room, please. In the door and to the left." the officer directed them. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Blaine staring at his shoes and Kurt rubbing circles on his back. The principal of the school had come in and was speaking with one of the officers when Brayden came down the hall with the doctor.

"Daddy, Papa!" He exclaimed. The officer walked over and took the boy's hand. Blaine and Kurt stood up.

"There are no signs of abuse. I think he may need a little counciling for his attention problem, but other than that, I see nothing wrong."

The officer let go of Brayden and he ran over to Blaine and Kurt. The fathers hugged the boy close, Blaine almost sobbing into his shoulder.

"We'll write out a report and send it to the school. He can go back tomorrrow." The officer told them.

Blaine picked Brayden up and wiped his eyes. "Forget it. He's not coming back. He'll finish out the year home-schooled then we'll send him somewhere else. I'm not sending my son to a school everyday where the people have sick thoughts in their heads about his fathers doing such unspeakable things to him. Thank you."

Blaine and Kurt walked out of the hospital and drove home. The ride was silent, until something shocking came from Brayden's mouth.

"Papa, what's a fag?"

Blaine almost ran the car off the road in suprise. Kurt's hand covered his mouth and he looked to Blaine. So here we go,  
Blaine thought.

"Who said that word to you?"

"Miss Kaite told Miss Lori that my daddies were fags. When I grow up, am I gonna be a fag, too?"

Blaine pulled over quickly, opened the door and vomited out of the driver's side. Kurt knew he had been holding it in since the beginning of the meeting. He angrily slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, Papa, I didn't mean to!"

Blaine slammed the door and pressed his palms into his eyes.

"Blaine, let me drive." Kurt suggested.

"I'm fine," he said shortly, his voice shaking with sickness and anger. They got home and walked inside.

"Come here, Brayden," Kurt sat down on the couch. Brayden crawled up there with him. Blaine slumped down in the arm chair across from them.

"Brayden," Kurt tried finding words to say that would make hime understand. He never imagined having to talk to him about this so early. "Remember what you asked Papa in the car?"

Brayden nodded.

"Well, that word, 'fag', is a bad word. You should never call someone that. It hurts them."

"I'm sorry, Papa, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Brayden immediatly began apologizing.

"No, sweetie, it's ok," Kurt rubbed the boy's back. "I'm just telling you. Now I know you've noticed that you don't have a mommy."

Brayden nodded. "All my friends have mommies."

"I know. Well, we're different. Some boys don't always like girls. Me and Papa don't like girls."

"Why?"

"We just don't. We're gay, that means we don't think..." Kurt struggled for the words again. "...we don't think girls are pretty. We like other boys."

"Is it bad?" Brayden asked, climbing into Kurt's lap.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Papa and I love each other just like mommies and daddies do. There's nothing wrong with loving who you want to. You understand?"

"I think so. Daddy?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Am I gonna be gay?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. If you are, though, we will love you no matter what. We've seen you watch Aunt Quinn, though," Kurt smiled, the little boy blushing. "You may not be."

Brayden wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and hugged him tight. "I love you, daddy."

"Love you too, kid," Kurt kissed the boy's curly hair. "I think Papa needs a hug, too."

Blaine had been sitting, just listening to his husband try to explain gayness to his son, not breaking his gaze from his feet.  
He felt small arms wrap around his bicep and soft curly hair tickle his cheek. Blaine picked Brayden up and hugged him tight,  
not wanting to let the little boy go. He knew he couldn't hold the little boy forever and he would have to send him off to school again one day, but for now, he was protecting him from the hurtful things people would say to him. It wasn't over yet.

WOAH, right! I've read that gay parents get accused of sexual abuse more so than any, and I think it's sick. I felt the need to address this and see if I could write a 4 year old's perspective on the matter.

sorry if it sucks and may not be totally accurate, but I'm babysitting two three year olds and a one year old. They keep asking me for fucking candy...it's 10:30...go to bed!

Ok, more to cooooooome. 


	4. Shower Power and Saying Goodbye to NY?

Damn, a whole week almost without an update? What's wrong with me!

Oh yeah, I am writing two other stories too. :P well damn.

Anyway, one is Daddy Harry, a Harry/Draco slash fic about Harry having a daughter. The other's a Klaine one-shot.

ANYWAY, back to the task at hand- GUMMY BEARS ARE EATING MY CHRISTMAS TREE!

Yeah, it's still up, what of it. Ok, so here we go.

Blaine came in two weeks later from the studio, exhausted. He heard Mandie, Brayden's homeschool teacher, giggling with the little boy.

"Are we supposed to be learning?" Blaine laughed, going over to retrieve a beer from the fridge.

"Sorry, he's just so cute. He's very smart, Blaine," she smiled her usually flirty smile at him. For some reason, girls never got the hint that gay guys were gay. She was a wonderful teacher, but she constantly flashed that little quirky grin to try to convert him. He nodded his head and agreed, ruffing up the little boy's hair.

"Is Kurt home yet?"

"Yeah, he went into the bedroom. I think he said something about a shower." Mandie turned back to Brayden, noticing her failed attempts at flirting.

Blaine sneaked into the bedroom and saw the steam spilling out of the crack beneath the bathroom door. He set his beer on the nightstand and began to strip.

Kurt was in heaven. His back was killing him after he opened a new line of coats that day and he had wanted nothing more all day than to close his eyes, stand facing that almost scalding stream of water and just take in the smell of cleanliness.

A hand slipped around his waist slowly. He didn't open his eyes. He grinned.

Another hand slid up his back and into his hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. Chest hair, though wet by now, scratched against his shoulder blades.

"Good evening, beautiful," a rough voice growled in his ear.

"Did I say you could interupt my amazing shower?" Kurt leaned his head back, giving the hand better access to the top of his head.

"I believe the ring on your finger is my 'I-can-jack-your-shower-time-if-I-want' card," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him deeply. Damn Blaine and his Redvines. It drove Kurt crazy.

Kurt lifted Blaine into his arms and leaned him against the shower wall, the cold linoleum causing a hiss from the shorter husband.  
It was quickly forgotten as the steam from the hot water melded with the steam of body heat.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's small waist, his heels digging into his lower back as Kurt sank his teeth into Blaine's neck and shoulders.

"Mmm, where's this coming from?" Blaine moaned.

"You're so sexy," Kurt replied, lips still attacking Blaine's neck.

"M-mandie's in the kitchen."

"Then I guess that means you better be quiet," Kurt grinned against Blaine's ear and lined himself up. "Love you."

Blaine didn't have time to respond before he had to throw his hand over his mouth to keep from letting out a loud low groan.

Kurt thrust in and hit directly into his prostate. God, he was so good at that.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and grasped his shoulders, pushing down and thrusting up simultaneously.

"Oh, god, Blaine, you feel so good," Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head.

Blaine let out a muffled groan and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, licking, biting, sucking. It was Kurt's turn to be quiet. He buried his face into Blaine's warm neck, goosebumps rising down Blaine's body as Kurt moaned into it.

"God, baby, so close!" Blaine cried softly. Kurt took Blaine into his hand and pumped furiously. A few was all it took.

Blaine bit down on his knuckle to keep from crying out in pleasure. Seconds later, he felt a warmth in his lower half as Kurt came, thrusting erratically and falling forward on Blaine's chest. Blaine threw his head back, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Oh my god, where did all that come from?" Blaine rubbed the stars out of his eyes.

"I don't know, but wow. I needed that," Kurt smiled against Blaine's chest, placing soft kisses on each peck.

"I love it when you get dominate with me," Blaine smirked lazily. Kurt set Blaine down and the two cleaned themselves off.

"I love when we conveniently have sex in the shower. It's easy to clean up and it's warm," Kurt hugged himself.

"You are too damn cute," Blaine touched his nose and hugged him tight. "So how was today?"

"Great. I smell success."

"I smell soap." Blaine joked, a sarcastic grin on his face. Kurt gave him his 'bitch, please' face and walked out of the shower.

"DORK!" Kurt called, throwing open the door.

"COLD!" Blaine ran out and grabbed his towel, wrapping it tightly around him. Kurt was in the bedroom, holding his stomach laughing at Blaine.

"Oh, it's soooooo damn funny. I say one hilarious quip and you freeze me to death!" he pouts. Kurt walks over and nibbles his lip, then kisses it. "Better?"

"I guess..." he looked up through his thick eyelashes and Kurt hugged him. "Now who's cute?"

"Me," Blaine smiled with a big grin that would have put their son to shame.

"DADDY!"

Brayden burst through the door, carrying a dinosaur and a foam sword.

"Yes, Brayden?"

"I'm hungry."

Blaine laughed. "All that because you're hungry? Where's Mandie?"

"We're done. She likes you, Papa."

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt looked him in mock concern. "Now you're gonna leave me for a 22 year old girl who's prettier than me and smarter than me!"

Blaine overdramatized a dip and Kurt and Brayden both shrieked in laughter. "Never, my darling! She could never love me...  
the way you do."

Brayden ran over and jumped on the bed with his dragon and sword. "You're funny, Papa."

"Yeah, hilarious. And weird," Kurt stood up and went to change clothes.

"So how are things in Klaine-land?" Bailey asked Kurt over the phone that night. Bailey lived only a few blocks away with Lily and her husband Casey (yeah, totally did that :) kudos, my sweet fiance) and worked as a special needs teacher.

"Awesome. Blaine's about done with the album and I'm done busting my ass for a while, so it's ok."

"I bought one of you're jackets today, by the way. The dorian pea coat with black trim."

"How does it look on you?"

"Fabulous I must say. A Kurt Hummel original doesn't look bad on anyone," she laughed. "Mind if Lily and I come over? She wants to see Brayden and I kind of wanted to talk to you guys."

"Yeah, sure, Blaine's in the studio downstairs, but I'm sure I can pull him out of there for a while."

"Great! See you in a few!"

Kurt went back to cooking lasagna, ignoring the four year old poking him in his ass with a foam sword. He hoped that Casey hadn't gone and done something stupid again. Blaine would definatly kill him if the guy had cheated on Bailey again.

After the food was finally done, he told Brayden not to stab the lasagna and went downstairs to get Blaine. Blaine sat with his headphones on and his guitar in his lap, fine tuning his latest experiment. Kurt knew to stand in the door and wait until the headphones were off before interrupting. Blaine's tight t-shirt hugged his biceps, which would twitch with each up and down stroke of his guitar strings. Kurt was mesmorized and didn't even notice Blaine slide his headphones off and write something down on his notepad.

"How long you been standing there, stalker?" Blaine asked, never looking up from his notebook.

"Long enough to watch you work that guitar with you're sexy self," Kurt walked over and sat down. "Bailey's coming over. Says she wants to talk about something."

"I'll kill him-"

"I thought the same thing. She sounded happy, though. Anyway, food's ready and I wanna get back up there before our son sticks that damn sword through the main course. He's been stabbing me in the butt for the past 20 minutes."

Blaine giggled. "I'm not gonna say it..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just say it, I know you want to."

"...I'll stab you in the butt."

"God, really! How anticlimactic! Not even sexy!" Kurt stood up and dragged his husband up the stairs. Brayden sat in the floor with his sword and a stuffed tiger his dads bought him when they went to the zoo in Central Park, screaming about how the tiger ate his Happy Meal and it was going to pay.

"Gotta love the mind of a child..." Blaine lamented then kissed Kurt's temple.

The familiar buzz alerted them that Bailey and Lily were here. Blaine ran to the door and let them in.

"Bubba!" Bailey threw her arms around Blaine enthusiastically. "Damn, it smells good in here."

"Kurt fixed lasagna. Plenty to go around if you guys wanna eat."

"YEAHYEAHYEAH!" Lily jumped up and down excitedly. Lily was 10, tall and slender. She was already in competition gymnastics and had taken two state titles since she was seven. Bailey's hair was pulled back in a clippy and, despite being 27, she still held that youthful appearence that Blaine had also managed to keep.

Lily ran over to Brayden and sat down, listening to his story about the tiger, which she quickly agreed to help him take out for eating his Happy Meal. The adults each grabbed a glass of wine and sat at the table, waiting on dinner to cool down.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Blaine asked. "You know, I'll kill him-"

"God, Blaine, no, it's not that. Casey's been a whole knew person since all that happened," she waved him off. "No, I'm moving back to Lima."

Blaine and Kurt's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Well, I miss it. Maman's there and I'm a little tired of the Big City."

"What about you're job?"

"Already taken care of. There's a new program opening at McKinely. Did you know they didn't even have a special needs class?  
Well, Maman and I were talking about me moving back and since I had no work there, it wouldn't be that possible. She called the school board chairman and set up a special needs program for McKinley High. Donated money and everything. I know it sounds like she was buying me a job, but it's something we had been talking about for a while. Anyway, I got the call from them and they want me to come teach."

"That's wonderful that you're mom would do that," Kurt smiled. "Well, we're gonna miss you guys. I'll hate not getting to see Lily's competitions."

"I'm gonna still let her compete. There's a similar thing in Ohio. Maybe she can sweep the nation," Bailey laughed. "But, that's only part of what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

Blaine glanced between her and Kurt. "What else?"

"Well..." she started, looking as though she couldn't find the words. "I think it's time you two went back, too."

Kurt looked at Blaine, who returned his gaze. Sure, maybe one day when they were older and Brayden had grown up, they would consider it,  
but in the midst of both of their careers?

"Bailey..." Blaine started.

"Before you get started on the whole career thing," she waved her hand. She could read his mind. "You and Kurt have jobs that could easily be done no matter where you are. Kurt, you've always wanted to open you're own business to make your line more accessible. Blaine, you rarely go into the studio if you can record in your basement. Burt and Carol miss you. Maman misses you.  
Even our old friends call me asking when the hell we're gonna come home."

Blaine rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's a lot to think about, Bailey. I don't know..."

"I know, it was just a thought. And I know it won't be easier for Brayden there, what with the things you two experienced,"  
she glanced back at the children still playing in the living room, "But at least you'll be home. You'll have family and friends."

Kurt was basically convinced. Blaine was still puzzling over it.

"Don't worry about it right now, ok? Let's eat and sleep on it and maybe talk a little more tomorrow," Kurt rubbed circles on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded and smiled.

As they ate- all five of them laughing and watching the two children playing see-food, Blaine's mind was running at 500 miles and hour in two directions- stay or go.

PHEW! That literally took me all week. I had to read a 1000 page book on Sir Walter Raliegh and write an essay and it has been kicking my ASS! alright. more to come. HOPEFULLY before next week :).


	5. Lima

JESUS i'm slacking up! Ok, so in the time I have neglected my readers, I have posted two one shots- Tequila and Popcicles and Blood Lust. Check em out if you're into that kinda thing. I'm not, but they were fun to write. I have found a new obsession with them.

Also...SOWK! HOLYFUCKINGSHIT I CRIED LIKE A BABY! you must watch if you haven't already!

OK, so last time we left our boys, they had to make a big decision. Hurr ya go.

also...TUMBLR! I can't even...UNGH. love it.

Since Bailey had brought up moving back to Lima, Kurt wouldn't shut up about it. Blaine was iffy.

"Baby, we have lives here. How are we supposed to just give it up to move to Lima?"

"It's just like Bailey said, Blaine, both of us could work wherever we wanted. If we had to travel, Dad or your mom would not mind watching Brayden and we would have our family. I feel like we just jumped up and ran away."

Blaine took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Kurt had a point.

"Look, just forget it, you obviously don't wanna go back," Kurt stood from the kitchen table and walked over to pull a light beer from the fridge.

"Kurt, I do, and I know you do and it would make you happy, but like I said, what about our lives here?"

"What life!" Kurt placed his beer heavily onto the counter top. "Blaine, our lives can move with us! Just drop it!"

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Brayden walked in, looking worried.

"Daddy, Papa, are you fighting?"

Kurt walked over and kissed the boy's forehead. "It's ok, Brayden, we won't fight anymore."

"Good," the boy smiled and hopped over to Blaine, laying his head in his lap. Blaine smiled as Kurt walked into the bedroom.

"Hey buddy, can I talk to you about something? You can't tell Daddy, ok?"

Brayden nodded overdramatically.

"What would you think if we moved back to where Nana, Grano and Grandad lived?"

"Would we stay there?"

Blaine nodded.

"Can I play at the park by Grano and Grandad's house?"

"Anytime you wanted," Blaine nodded. The little boy's eyes lit up.

"Oh, please, Papa, can we! It's so loud in New York!"

Blaine smiled at the little boy and hugged him tight. "Remember..."

"Don't tell Daddy," the little boy repeated with a toothy grin.

Blaine went in to the studio the next day and arranged the entire move with his manager. Blaine would set up in Lima to record and through the power of email and Skype, they would make it work. Blaine went out and bought a single red rose and drove home,  
bubbling with excitement.

Kurt was pouring over his copy of Pride and Prejudice, listening to Mandie teach Brayden very simple addition in the kitchen.

Blaine snuck in the door and placed a finger to his lips, telling Mandie and Brayden to be quiet. Brayden giggled into his little hand.

Blaine placed the rose stem between his teeth and walked behind Kurt and began rubbing his shoulders.

Kurt's head fell back against the back of the couch and his eyes drifted closed. Blaine took the rose back between his fingertips and brushed the petals against Kurt's cheek.

"What's this for?" Kurt smiled, taking the rose and instinctivly smelling it.

"Because I've been thinking..."

"Uh oh."

Blaine rolled his eyes and smirked. "I've been thinking about moving."

Kurt straightened up.

"I talked to Ricky today. He says through the power of technology and if I set up a studio in the new house..."

"We can go?"

Blaine smiled at the light in Kurt's eyes and nodded.

"Oh, Blaine, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kurt straddled Blaine's lap and hugged him so tightly he was afraid he heard a rib crack.

"B...Baby? I don't wanna die, please."

Kurt scooted off him and wiped his eyes. "Sorry! God, I have to call Dad, then I need to get in touch with Michelle and set up a managirial position for the company here, and-"

"Whoa, before you bust a vein, why don't you breathe?" Blaine laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry." Kurt smiled. "I know it was rough there when we were growing up, but I miss it. I'm just so happy we're going back."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Me too, sweetie. Brayden's pretty excited too."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "You've been conspiring with our son?"

"Call it bonding," Blaine smiled. Brayden skipped into the living room.

"Are we going, Daddy!" he jumped up and down.

"Yeah, sweetie, we are. I'll go get on the phone with Michelle right now. Maybe we can start packing soon."

"YAY!" Brayden jumped up and down and ran in circles around the coffee table.

"Wow, he's happy," Kurt laughed. He kissed Blaine again and hopped up and ran to the bedroom, phone in hand.

Maddie walked in and laughed. "What's going on here?"

Blaine forgot to tell Maddie. She would basically be fired. Damnit.

"Oh...we're...we're moving to Ohio. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I didn't even give you time to find another job."

Maddie smiled. "It's fine, Mr. Anderson. I'm a substitute teacher, too. Maybe someone will get the flu before long," she joked.

"Thanks, Maddie, for everything. We had so much trouble with the school, I'm just glad we found you on short notice."

Maddie nodded. "Brayden is very smart. I don't see why he couldn't start kindergarten next semester."

Kurt ran back into the living room and hugged Blaine again. "I told you I love you, right? Because I do."

Blaine laughed and hugged him back. "I love you too. Did you get some things sorted out?"

"Michelle is gonna take care of it. I even mentioned opening a store in Lima and said she'd take care of that, too. Maybe this is the right thing to do."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the lips. "We're gonna be just fine."

Two weeks later, a large van was parked outside Kurt and Blaine's apartment, the last of their posessions being packed carefully inside. Brayden held a rather large Buzz Lightyear backpack on his shoulder and was attempting to frighten away a pigeon.

Kurt slammed shut the trunk of the cab and walked around to where Blaine was tipping the movers. "That's everything."

Blaine nodded and looked up to the window of their apartment. "Guess we should go, then. Our flight leaves at two."

Kurt kissed his cheek. "It's gonna be fine, honey."

Blaine smiled. "As long as I have you and Brayden, I don't care where we are."

Kurt blinked quickly. Why, after all these years, Blaine could still bring sweet tears to his eyes, he would never know.

Blaine picked up Brayden and the three of them climbed into the cab. Brayden pressed his face against the window.

"Bye, New York!" He waved out of the window. Blaine laughed at him and pulled the boy to sit back down as the cab began to move toward JFK Airport.

"Bye, New York," Blaine said softly under his breath, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder's and pulling his head onto his shoulder.

"Took you guys long enough!" Burt threw open the door and grabbed his son and son-in-law into a bear hug. "We have Kurt's old room set up and Carol talked to the lady about the house across the street. You can go tomorrow."

"GRANDAD!" Brayden hooked to Burt's leg. Burt picked him up and took him inside, letting the boy tell him all about his trip.

Blaine and Kurt took their things inside and Kurt sat down on his old bed.

"God, I never thought at 27 I'd be living in my old room again." he laughed.

"It's not long. I really hope it works out with the place across the street. And we could pay outright for it."

Kurt nodded and lay back on his bed, the soft down blankets enveloping him. Blaine sat down and squeezed Kurt's knee.

"Man, I'll never forget the first time I woke up in this bed. I was so hung over."

Kurt laughed. "I know, and Dad thought we had slept together. Yikes."

Blaine smirked. "What, you didn't wanna sleep with me then?"

"Eh, you we're a little full of yourself," Kurt shrugged jokingly. Blaine tackled Kurt backward onto the bed and tickled him.

"AH OK OK NEVER MIND I'M SORRY!"

"Not good enough!"

"PAPA!"

They looked up and saw Brayden standing in the door way. "What are you doing?"

"Look familiar?" Kurt smiled as he remembered Lily.

"Your Daddy said mean things to me, so I tickled him."

Brayden smiled and jumped up on the bed and began tickling Kurt.

"NO FAIR!"

"Get him, Brayden!" Blaine laughed, almost falling backward off the bed. Kurt allowed the little boy to tickle him a bit before flipping the boy over and getting revenge. Brayden squealed and giggled. Blaine looked up and noticed Burt and Carol standing in the doorway, laughing at the little family in the bed. Kurt flipped over on his back and lay next to Brayden, who was still fighting for breath.

"Ok, Daddy...I give up," he giggled. Kurt kissed Brayden on the forehead and the little boy snuggled up on Kurt's chest, his soft, curly hair tickling Kurt's chin. Blaine looked down at his son and husband with understanding. No matter where they decided to go, their life would always move with them. They were his life.

*cue sappy music* awwwww.

anyway, I finally got this out. it took about two weeks, but here you go. I'm so sorry. I had to get them to Lima and that was a paiiiiiiiin. Also, my Tumblr addiction has prevented me from doing ANYTHING. lol

more to come! 


	6. Baby Part Deux

shitty day. life sucks right now...but anyway, we're gonna move on forward three years. baby numero dos coming soon!

"DAAAAAAAD!"

Kurt woke to the sound of his seven year old running down the hall toward their bedroom. Blaine groaned.

"Damn the first day of school... he's been excited about it every year-"

The door flew open. "DAD DAD DAD! Pancakes!"

"'First Day of School' pancakes," Kurt grinned. "I'll get started."

Blaine groaned again and threw the pillow back over his head.

"You too, Papa! Come on, let's go!" Brayden took the pillow and popped Blaine in the head.

"Ow, damn!" Blaine grumbled.

"Blaine, get up," Kurt giggled. Kurt bounded down the stairs and began mixing batter. Brayden ran back to his room and started picking clothes to wear. Like his Dad, he loved clothes. Not necessarily Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs, but he was good at putting things together for a seven year old. He picked out a blue t-shirt, a yellow plaid button up, and blue jeans. His favorite black converse pounded down the stairs, blowing past his sleepy Papa as he walked down the stairs.

"Son, the school isn't going anywhere, calm down," Blaine laughed.

"I love the first day of school! I like meeting the new kids that come in!"

"Glad you're so social, Bray," Blaine laughed, shoving the boy's thick curly head, causing a shoulder punching fight at the bar while Kurt finished up the last of the pancakes.

"Hurry, the bus will be here soon, kiddo," Kurt placed three pancakes and orange juice down in front of his son, barely getting the plate down before the boy started inhaling the food.

After watching the boy scarf his food and guzzle his orange juice, Kurt handed him his backpack and kissed his temple.

"Dad, ew!" the boy pulled a face.

"Shut up, I feed you," Kurt shoved his shoulder playfully. "Now go. Love you, son."

"Love you, Dad. Love you, Papa!"

"Bye, squirt," Blaine called, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. As the door shut, Kurt pulled a 'yes' pose.

"Ok, why are we celebrating?" Blaine laughed.

"Summer's over!"

Blaine laughed. "Well... maybe we should celebrate properly, eh?"

Kurt cocked his eyebrow and sauntered over to Blaine. "Well...it has been a while since we 'celebrated'..."

"...and I'm more than prepared to 'celebrate' with you, Mr. Anderson," Blaine said against Kurt's lips.

Kurt turned Blaine and pushed him back against the island, crushing his lips to his husband's. Their sex life had been slightly put on hold. Blaine had decided to go back to school to become a music teacher. He still had an album in the works, but it would be his last. Music was great and it was an amazing living he was making, but they now had more than enough money to live for the rest of their lives happily. It had been almost two months- actually since Brayden's last day of second grade- since they had had sex. Quick blow-job's in the shower were enough to suffice, but they wanted each other back.

Kurt fisted Blaine's t-shirt and pulled him even closer. Blaine moaned desperatly into Kurt's mouth and slid his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip.

"God, Blaine, I've missed this," Kurt started trailing kisses down Blaine's stubbled jaw to his neck, Blaine throwing his head back moaning.

"Mmm couch, baby," Blaine mumbled. Without breaking the kiss, Kurt led Blaine backward to the couch, straddling his hips and grinding down shamelessly.

"Oh, god, yes!" Blaine whined. He slid Kurt's shirt off quickly and starting leaving love bites from his collar bone to his left nipple, which he took in between his teeth and tweaked.

"Unh, shit," Kurt bucked, looking for some friction. Blaine quickly pulled at Kurt's pajama pants, sliding them down enough to wrap his hands around his cock. He pumped loosely, preparing his husband for him.

"Kurt...unh, fuck me, please!" Blaine said into Kurt's ear.

Kurt didn't need asking twice.

He pulled Blaine up and turned him to where Blaine was kneeling on the couch and Kurt was standing behind him. He traced his fingers around Blaine's lips. "Suck, baby."

Blaine lapped the fingers into his mouth and rolled his eyes backward in pleasure, hearing Kurt's breath hitch.

"You're so fucking, hot, Blaine. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll never forget it."

"Oh, baby, please," Blaine groaned as Kurt pulled his fingers out and rubbed them over Blaine's entrance, teasing him.

"Want it, love?" Kurt asked against Blaine's spine, trailing kisses softly across his vertebrae.

"God, yes, baby!"

"How bad?"

Blaine reached for Kurt's wrist and slammed his fingers deep into his own entrance, causing them both to groan.

"Mmm, you are desperate," Kurt smiled and began fingering Blaine, scissoring his fingers and hooking his middle finger right where he knew Blaine's prostate was.

"Oh, fuck," Blaine whined, burying his head into the crook of his elbow across the back of the couch.

"I've missed this so much, baby. Seeing you like this turns me on so much," Kurt kissed own Blaine's tail bone and while fingering him, Kurt lapped his tongue gently over Blaine's entrance.

"Oh, Kurt, please, fuck me!" Blaine was almost in tears from pleasure.

"You asked so nicely," Kurt smirked. He removed his fingers quickly and without warning, thrust balls deep into his husband.

Blaine arched his back, calling his husband's name in ecstasy. His nails dug into the leather of the sofa as Kurt's pace quickened and his thrusts were deeper, pounding Blaine's prostate.

"Kurt, oh, baby, so close-"

"Cum for me, sweetie!"

Blaine released hard. His vision was clouded momentarily as Kurt continued fucking him. Less than thrity seconds later, Kurt came hard into Blaine, filling him up.

The men fell against the couch, boneless lumps, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god. We should probably go that long from now on," Kurt laughed.

"No way. We can't go that long ever again," Blaine pushed himself up, looking down at the cum covering the back cushion of the couch.

"Guess I need to clean this up?"

"Well, you did it," Kurt giggled and stood up shakily.

Blaine cocked his eyebrow. "Technically you did it."

Kurt spanked Blaine's ass and kissed his neck quickly. "Just get it."

Blaine grabbed his shirt and wiped it up as best he could. Throwing his boxer briefs and pajama pants back on, he walked back into the kitchen and saw Kurt cleaning up breakfast.

Blaine walked into the hall and looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. Their first family photo, a large framed portrait,  
was in the middle surrounded by fun little snapshots of the past ten years. Blaine stood behind Kurt, who sat on a stool with Brayden, then three, in his lap. The little boy was smiling brightly, his eyes almost closed.

Blaine laughed and remembered the day vividly as Kurt tried to fight the little boy into a button down shirt and black vest with a bowtie. It was the fight of the century.

Next to the large portrait was a collage frame consisting of Brayden's first birthday, at which Kurt had baked the boy his own individual cake and he was plowing his little fingers into it, cake already covering his lower face and chest. Above it was a photo taken by Mercedes the day the moved back of the three of them on the couch, Kurt and Brayden snuggled up asleep and one end of the couch and Blaine asleep with his head resting on Kurt's side. Blaine's favorite photo, of course, was one from high school. Kurt had taken the photo himself. Blaine was making a goofy suprised face and Kurt had placed a kiss upon Blaine's cheek, his eyes closed, but a small smirk playing across his face.

Blaine's eyes travled back to the photo of Brayden, his infant face alight with delight as he dug his fingers into the cake.  
He knew he wanted another child. The experience he had with raising Brayden was the best he had known besides marrying his best friend. He wanted to bring it up to Kurt again, but was unsure of the time.

A pair of arms slid around his torso and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"He's definatly yours," Kurt smiled against Blaine's ear. Blaine grinned and turned around, resting his forehead on his husband's.

"Kurt, I was thinking about something."

"What's that?"

Blaine swallowed. "Brayden is obviously mine. I'm definatly the biological father."

"Yeah?" Kurt lifted his forehead from Blaine's and looked into his eyes.

"Well...what if we did it again... and you fathered the child?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "You wanna...have another child?"

Blaine's hand came up and cupped Kurt's cheek. "I've been thinking about it for a while. We don't have to if-"

Kurt kissed Blaine hard on the lips, cupping Blaine's face in his hands.

"I have been wanting another child for years," Kurt replied, pulling back.

"Baby, why didn't you say something?"

"You were so busy touring and with school and I didn't think it was the right time."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt close. "Guess we better start looking for surrogates."

"Actually, we kind of have a volunteer..."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

"Well, we have talked about if I decided to donate by myself next if we did this again, well...Bailey offered."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up into his curls. "You wanna get my sister pregnant?"

"No, Blaine. She's your twin. Think about it. The child will literally have a bit of me and a bit of you. Almost like..."

"...we had the child together," Blaine smirked. "Wow, never thought of that."

"Makes it even more special to me," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's nose.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"We're gonna have another baby," Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AAAAAWWWWWW! sexy fluffiness! damn lol.

more soon i swear to god!


	7. Why Can't We Just Be Normal?

"OH MY GOD, OF COURSE I WILL!"

Bailey threw her arms around her brother's neck and squealed. They sat in Bailey's home in Westerville over coffee to discuss the surrogacy. They both knew she would agree, but they had to ask again.

"Wow, congratulations, guys," Casey clapped Kurt and Blaine's shoulders. "Have you told Brayden yet?"

"Not yet, but we will as soon as school lets out this afternoon," Blaine smiled and slid his hand into Kurt's.

"So how do we go about this?" Bailey asked.

"Well, first we have to find an agency." Blaine noted. "We kind of have one in mind in Cleveland, but we'll have to do interviews and make sure you're a 'sufficiant' surrogate."

Bailey nodded.

"They'll explain all the legal stuff after that. It was all a blur to me the first time."

Bailey smiled and hugged her brother again. "I really hope I can do this for you guys. You're such great dads to Brayden."

"Speaking of whom has to be picked up in an hour," Kurt looked at his watch and stood up. "Thank you so much, Bailey, you are amazing."

"No problem," she kissed Kurt's cheek and as the husbands were walking out, Lily was walking in from the bus, clicking away on her cellphone.

"Get your face out of that screen and hug me, woman," Blaine bombarded her, wrapping her up in a hug. She laughed.

"God, Uncle Blaine! You saw me three days ago!"

"And you're almost as tall as me already," he tugged her ponytail. She shrugged him off and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Not many people are shorter than you, Uncle Blaine, no offense."

Kurt laughed out loud at this, seeing the mock offended look on Blaine's face.

"Whatever, kid, I'll see you later," Blaine kissed her forehead.

"Oh, hey, a kid on the bus said that Brayden got in trouble today. Not sure why, but they said it was bad."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. "Something about him getting shoved in class or something."

"Lily, why didn't you say something before?" Bailey asked.

"I just remembered, sheez," Lily went back to clicking on her phone and walked toward her bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine sighed and said their goodbyes to Bailey and Casey. After arriving in the car rider line, they saw the little boy immediately scurry toward the car, his head down.

Brayden climbed into the back seat silently.

"Hey, Bray, how was school?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Brayden shrugged, his eyes still trained on his shoes.

"Brayden, look at your dad when he talks to you," Blaine looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

Brayden looked up and a sad sight met them. The little boy had tears in his eyes, one of which was starting to bruise.

"Oh my god, Brayden, what happened!" Kurt took the boy's chin and lifted it to get a better look. Blaine had already started home.

"Michael called me a girl and I pushed him. I got sent to the principal and after I got out, Michael beat me up at PE."

"Son, so what if he called you a girl, you know you're not," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but that's not what he meant, Papa."

Kurt looked over at Blaine with knowing eyes. They knew it was gonna come up again.

"Well, sweetie, you just have to stay tough-"

"Dad, could you not call me sweetie?"

Kurt's eyes softened and nodded. "Sorry."

Brayden sighed and wiped his eyes, looking back out of the window. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and squeezed it gently,  
trying to reassure him all would be ok.

They got out at their home in Lima and Brayden silently slipped out of the car and slammed the door.

"Brayden, come here," Blaine called to Brayden.

"Papa, just let me go to my room, I wanna lay down."

Blaine walked toward him, Kurt still propped against the car. "Brayden, listen-"

"Why can't we just have a normal family?" Brayden asked, his backpack slipping from his hands. Blaine stopped, Kurt closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"Bray, their's nothing wrong with our family," Blaine knelt in front of him.

"Yeah? None of the other kids at school have two dads. They call me a girl because you're gay. They all think I'm gay."

Blaine stared his son in the eyes- his eyes.

"Listen to me: Whether you are gay or not, I don't care. Neither should you. There is nothing wrong with it-"

"Then why did they punch me in the face, Papa?" Brayden was getting angry. Blaine had only seen the little boy angry as a smaller child. He was so easy going. Kurt couldn't listen anymore. He walked toward the door and went inside, leaving Blaine and Brayden in the driveway.

"They don't understand, that's why. We have a different family, but that doesn't mean it's not normal- I love you. Dad loves you.  
We're two parents who love our kid. What's wrong with that?"

Brayden wiped a tear from his cheek and nodded. "Nothing."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him close. "Don't let people get to you, son. They just don't understand."

Brayden sniffed into Blaine's shoulder. "I hurt Dad, didn't I?"

Blaine moved back and stood up. "I think it would be a good idea if you told him you were sorry. He cares about you so much.  
We don't want you to get hurt, but he doesn't want you to hate us because of things we can't fix."

Brayden picked up his bag and Blaine rested his hand on the boy's shoulder and led him inside.

Kurt stood against the bar with a beer in his hand, staring absently at the portrait in the hallway. Brayden walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, bring Kurt out of his reverie.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Brayden held tighter. Kurt placed his beer on the counter and knelt down, letting his son's arms wrap around his neck. Blaine watched from the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Papa said they just don't understand and I shouldn't let people bother me."

Kurt smiled. "He's right. What we have isn't what they would call 'normal' but it's worked so far, right?"

Brayden nodded.

"Well, then, I say that's normal for us. We're gonna be ok. Just stay strong." Kurt backed up and looked at Brayden's eye.

"I'll go get some ice to bring the swelling down, then we have something we need to tell you about, ok?"

"Mr.s Anderson?"

Blaine and Kurt stood up from their uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room of the fertility clinic.

"We have reviewed Bailey Anderson and have found her fit for surrogacy," the nurse smiled at the excited faces of the husbands.  
"Of course, that would mean that Kurt would be the donor, since you are her brother," she addressed Blaine.

"Yes, mam. We already have a son whose biologically mine."

The nurse handed them paperwork and Bailey walked out of a small interview room, grinning madly.

"Congratulations, sirs, and we'll see you in a month for the fertilization."

Bailey hugged the two of them tightly and kissed each on the cheek. "I can't believe it! That was really awkward and only for the two of you would I have sat through that. They asked me weird questions."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I fell privelaged that you would subject yourself to such awkwardness."

They left the clinic in high spirits, ready to begin the legal side of things and the fertilization. 


	8. Two Men Can't Raise a Child

Updates are gonna be iffy for a while. My stupid dog ate my laptop cord so I am typing this on a computer with no internet then flashdriving it and putting it on another computer.

*phew* too much woooooork but i love you guys too much.

thanks for the patience! i will get my shit together eventually. no i was NOT the crazy fan who pulled Darren off the stage. that would be horrible! poor Dare-bear. I send him virtual hugs for his mental recovery. lol.

So here we go. again, I know some of this may be unreal, but this is just to add some drama...lol

One month later found them in a stuffy office with Bailey, waiting on a background check of the three of them. Kurt's hand rested in Blaine's and Bailey fiddled with the laces of her shoes.

The door opened and broke the silence, making the three jump. The man in the dark suit walked over and sat in front of them, hands clasped professionally.

"Blaine and Kurt Anderson, married eight years, fathers of Brayden Michael Anderson. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir," Blaine responded softly.

The man opened a manila folder with the name Anderson on the tab, revealing a small stack of papers.

"Kurt Anderson, we checked your history and found out it was clean, as was Bailey's. Blaine, however, has a mark on his record."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "W-what did I do? I mean, I've gotten two speeding tickets, but I paid them, I swear-"

"Sir, do you recall an incident three years ago at Lady Dianna's Preschool, where you were accused of sexually abusing your son, Brayden?"

Blaine's face fell. He cleared his throat, fighting the lump building in it. "Y-yes sir. They proved me innocent."

"I see that, sir," he looked up at Blaine through the top of his reading glasses. "As a precaution, before I can legally allow this surrogacy and adoption to go through, social services will have to do a series of tests in your home and with the three of you- you, Kurt, and Brayden- seperatly. It's a formality, sir."

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is normal, right?"

"Yes, sir," the man nodded, looking between Blaine and Kurt. "Social Services will be by your home in Lima, Ohio, Monday afternoon and 1 p.m. to observe your behavior with the boy and the environment."

Blaine nodded, his eyes burning. "Are we done or what?"

"Yes, sir. You have my number, and I hope all works out for you," he said coldly. Blaine stood rather quickly, letting go of Kurt's hand and he led them out of the building.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder, turning him around.

"It's gonna be with me forever, isn't it?" Blaine's voice shook, his eyes rimming with tears. "I mean, it was stupid and never happened, but me and Brayden are gonna have to live with that forever."

Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him close, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. "It's all formality, Blaine, you heard him. There's nothing to worry about."

Blaine nodded against the crook of his neck. Kurt's eye caught a couple eyeing them, disgust in their eyes. Kurt returned it, his body tensing.

"Kurt, what-" Blaine turned and saw the couple staring them down.

"Is there a problem?" Blaine asked.

"You're sick, you know that?" the man sneered.

Kurt slipped his hand over Blaine's arm, holding him back.

"Yeah? You don't know shit about me, so why don't you just get to walking and mind you're business."

The man scoffed, rolled his eyes and mumbled a very audible "Fags" before walking away.

"Fuck you!" Blaine called after him. His temper was shot, as well as his nerves.

"Baby, stop," Kurt said into his ear. "It's not worth it."

Blaine closed his eyes and let a tear fall down his cheek. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one quickly.

"You said you quit," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I lied, ok?" Blaine sat on the bench outside. Kurt and Bailey exchanged looks. Blaine's temper had always been short. Bailey said it was the only thing personality-wise Blaine got from their father. After ten years of dealing with it, Kurt knew exactly how to avoid confrontation.

Kurt sat next to Blaine and let him finish his cigarette in silence, rubbing small circles on his lower back. Blaine finally stomped it out and allowed Kurt to steer him toward the passanger seat and drive them back home. They stayed silent until it was time for Brayden to come home and Kurt went to get him, for Blaine had begun drinking as soon as they walked in and that was three hours before. The only way to deal with Blaine's anger was to let him come to you.

Kurt and Brayden came in and Brayden skipped over to Blaine, who was playing his piano, barely able to sit up straight.

"Papa, I did what you said and didn't let it get to me! Michael called me a girl again to day and I just didn't listen to him! Isn't that awesome, Papa!"

Blaine lifted his gaze from his hands on the keys to his son, his eyes bleary. "That's great, bud."

Brayden smiled and ran off to his room, leaving Blaine and Kurt in the living room alone. Kurt sat next to Blaine on the piano, letting Blaine rest his weight against Kurt's side.

"I'm drunk."

Kurt smiled. "I see."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Sorry I have such a shitty attitude sometimes."

"It's ok, sweetie," he kissed Blaine's temple, right next to the corner of his eye. "I still love you."

Blaine nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck. "What the fuck are we gonna do when that asshole from social services gets here?"

"Act like we do, I guess. I guess we have to keep Brayden home from school that day. Not really sure. I mean would they think that was bad parenting?"

"They're just looking for a fucking excuse," Blaine sat up, swaying a little and grabbing his glass of scotch.

"Blaine, this is 2022, things have changed! It's not all homophobic pandemonium anymore." Kurt took the glass away from him. "Yes, Ohio is a bit behind on that and there are still a few people like the assholes we saw today, but things are better now."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled.

"Then what the fuck is that?" Blaine pointed to the television. The volume was way down, so Kurt couldn't hear it, but the headline read "Gay couple in Lima, OH, bashed by protesters."  
Kurt saw the typical protesters standing outside the Lima Methadest Church with the "God Hates Fags" signs and "Two Men Can't Raise A Child." in big bold letters.

The interviewer walked up to a familiar face and Kurt gasped. Dave Karofsky stood among the group of protesters. Kurt turned up the volume.

"-an old classmate of Kurt Hummel, one of the fathers. Sir, what do you have to say about all this?"

"It's sick," he said smugly. "Hummel was always staring at me in the halls. He got that boyfriend of his and they stayed all over each other. It was disgusting."

"Sir, how did you get to be in charge of this protest?" The interviewer asked, causing Kurt to grip tightly onto the glass in his hand.

"I'm a born-again Christian, mam. Back then, I was naiive in thinking it was just something I was gonna have to live with for the rest of my life- seeing the development and progression of the gay community, but I found the Lord and He led me here. I don't think it is right for two men to raise a child and, after the accusations against Blaine Anderson-"

Kurt didn't hear the rest. He chunked the glass of scotch against the wall and screamed. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Blaine was sobered up quickly and stalked over to turn off the television, resisting the urge to kick it off the stand. He walked over and held Kurt to his chest.

"Sssh, baby, calm down," Blaine mumbled against his ear, smoothing his hair.

"Calm down! How did he even know about that! Everyone knows now! What if we lose Brayden!"

Blaine heard a door creak open down the hall and Brayden stood in the doorway, a Wolverine action figure in his hand.

"Son, go back to you're room," Blaine said through building tears.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Please, Bray, I'll come in in a second, ok?" Blaine led Kurt to the couch and rocked him gently. Brayden nodded and went back to his room.

"We won't lose him. I won't let that happen and I won't let them tell us we can't have another child. We have every right to be fathers and we have proven that with Brayden. I'm not gonna let a bunch of protesters screaming profanity at us tell me otherwise."

Kurt's breathing slowed down a bit and he hugged to Blaine's chest tighter.

"I know you won't let that happen either. We're strong, Kurt. We'll be ok." 


	9. Social Services

Sweet Baby JESUS i've been holding out! Two chapters today! woot.!

BTW, "Last Friday Night" video= awesome! I wish i could be friends with Katy Perry to be in one of her awesome videos...Darren with straight hair! ha hot!

ok onward

The social services prefered to have Brayden home that day. Brayden was too excited about it, but didn't really let his father's know. He could tell they were tense.

Blaine sat with Brayden at the dinner table, eating a lunch of leftover pasta and garlic bread when the knock came to the door. Kurt dropped the plate he was scrubbing.

"Calm down, Kurt. It's gonna be ok." Blaine assured him. Kurt nodded and walked over to answer the door.

"Mr. Anderson?" A small, cheerful woman smiled at him. "I'm Aleshia. I'm gonna be observing you today and ask the three of you some questions."

Kurt's nerves eased slightly at her demeanor. He expected some old bat or a man like his lawyer.

"Please, come in," he smiled shakily. She walked in and looked around.

"Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you, I did the interior myself. We're planning on remodeling the kitchen, though," Kurt tried to sound as casual as possible. He hoped he wasn't making the woman uncomfortable.

Aleshia walked into the kitchen and saw a silly sight- Blaine and Brayden were swordfighting with their forks. They must not have anticipated she would just walk right in.

Aleshia's giggle brought Blaine from his imagination and he dropped the fork quickly. "Hello, you must be from the agency. I'm Blaine," he reached out and shook her hand, flashing his most charming smile. Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm Aleshia. This little cutie must be Brayden," she looked over at the boy, who smiled his father's charming smile.

"Wow, he's a little pleaser, isn't he?" she laughed. Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other. Maybe this wouldn't suck too bad.

"Brayden, would you like to come to the living room with me for a few minutes? I brought you a couple of suprises." she smiled at the little boy.

"Wow, thanks!" Brayden skipped toward the living room and Aleshia shut the door.

Blaine let out a relieved laugh. "Ok, maybe this will be alright. Brayden is really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

"Well, he is yours. Ever the performer." Kurt smirked. Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Now, Brayden, tell me a little about your dads."

"Well, my dad's name is Kurt. He makes clothes and stuff." Brayden replies, popping another gummie bear in his mouth. "And Papa's name is Blaine. He used to be famous, but now he's a teacher."

"Wow, famous?"

"Yeah. He used to write songs about Dad and sold like a billion cd's or something."

Aleshia smiled and wrote down something. "Now, tell me about living in New York. Was it fun?"

"I can't really remember. It was loud all the time. I like it here. Grano and Grandad live across the street. Dad likes to take me to the park next to their house."

"Do you have fun with your Dad?"

"Oh yeah! He's so much fun. We go get ice cream and he helps me with my homework. Papa does too, but he gets sorta confused."

Aleshia laughs. She decides to get a bit more serious. "Brayden, do people make fun of you because you have two dads?"

Brayden's shoulders tense a little. "Yeah, sometimes. They call me a girl and stuff. Papa said just don't pay them any attention because they don't understand.  
He said our family's different, but that doesn't mean it's not normal...or something like that."

Brayden smiles then looks up at Aleshia, seeming to age many years. "I know that people are doing this because they don't want Papa and Dad to get another kid,  
but they're the best dads in the world. I know I want a brother or sister and I know that Dad and Papa will make sure the new kid is fun and smart and good like they say that I am. So, please. Let Dad and Papa get a new baby. They really are great, even though there's not a mommy. We don't need one."

Aleshia blinks back tears. This little boy was vocal, articulate and very bright, a feat that most straight couples can't even get from their children. Why should this family be any different than any other?

"Thank you, Brayden. I hope you enjoy the gummy bears."

"Thank you for bringing them to me. Papa likes them too, so don't tell him you have some, he'll go crazy," Brayden giggled.

Aleshia hugged Brayden and walked back into the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine sat at the table, hands entwined and two steaming mugs of coffee.

"Brayden, would you mind going to play for a few minutes? I want to speak with your fathers for a moment." Aleshia asked.

Brayden nodded and thanked her again for the 'candy', not wanting to say gummy bears because his Papa was still sitting there. Aleshia sat down in the third chair and folded her hands.

"Blaine, Kurt, I just want to congratulate you two on raising such a sweet boy. He's kind, funny and very smart for his age."

"Well, thank you, that means a lot," Blaine smiled.

"I believe I have seen enough here," she closed her book and smiled at the couple. "I am fully prepared to write you two a shining recommendation and get you two ready for surrogacy. There is no denying that you two are perfectly fit to raise another child and I would be more than honored to do that for you."

Kurt gasped and hugged Blaine. "Oh my god!"

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt back, tears stinging his eyes. "Thank you, Aleshia. You have no idea what this means to us."

"You're very welcome. Here is my number," she slid a piece of paper with a cell number on it. "If you two have any legal troubles at all, I know a wonderful lawyer who would be happy to defend you. You two deserve this."

Blaine still held Kurt, but took the paper and nodded.

"I'll give you two a call in the next couple of days with details of the verdict." She smiled at the two of them then walked out the door.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, who was still crying against his shoulder. "It's ok, baby, we did it. We're gonna be ok."

"I know, I'm just so happy."

Brayden came back in after hearing the door shut. "Dad? Papa?"

"Come here, Brayden," Blaine called after him. Brayden ran in the kitchen and stopped, looking sad.

"Papa? What happened? We're not getting a baby?"

"No, son, we are!"

Brayden smiled a thousand-watt smile and ran over, hugging his Dad tightly. "Awesome! Can it be a brother!"

Kurt laughed and wiped his eyes. "I don't know, son, we'll just have to see what it is."

Brayden nodded and climbed into his father's laps, taking in the joy surrounding the little family.

Kurt sat nervously outside the exam room. The insemenation took place three weeks before and today was the day they would find out if it took. Blaine walked back and forth and Brayden threw a tennis ball against the wall down on the floor.

"Son, don't throw the ball in here," Blaine mumbled.

"But Papa, I'm not throwing it hard," he argued.

"Brayden," he gave him his 'don't-argue-with-me' look, which caused Brayden to sigh and move over to a chair.

Kurt's knee bounced uncontrollably. Blaine sat down and placed his hand on it.

"Calm down, baby." he smiled.

"I just want this to work. I don't wanna do it again. You think being asked to masterbate into a cup would be all fun and stuff, but it's not."

Blaine laughed and lay his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Been there. I quite enjoyed the quiet room they put you in."

Kurt gave Blaine a bitch stare. "Ew."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and looked up as the door opened.

Brayden sat stark still, his tennis ball falling on the floor where he had been throwing it up and catching it.

"Kurt Anderson?" the sweet, black nurse smiled at him. He nodded.

"The insemenation was successful. Congratulations. Bailey will be put on a strict diet and must come back in three weeks for a check-up."

Kurt sighed contently and smiled back up. "Thank you, we'll bring her."

The nurse patted his shoulder and turned to leave. Bailey walked out and threw her arms around Kurt.

"Oh my god we're having a baby, Kurt!" she shrieked, causing Blaine to place his hands on his hips and give a mirror bitch face of his husband's to his sister.

"Chill, bubba, you can have it," she smirked. Kurt walked over and hugged Blaine tightly.

"Only nine months," he sighed in his ear.

"Nine long months," Blaine replied. "I can't wait, either."

They all went to eat at Applebee's and took Bailey home to tell her family the news. After nine, Kurt, Blaine, and Brayden arrived home, but not alone.

As soon as they turned the corner, there were flashes of lights and screaming. Protesters stood outside their home. In their driveway, front yard and even out in the street. Burt Hummel was among them, shoving many away and telling them to leave, but it wasn't working. Blaine parked in Burt's driveway and they rushed out of the vehicle, trying to get into the Hummel-Hudson home. Many photographers and news people were explaining bits and pieces of story here and there and Blaine, holding Brayden, had a mike thrown into his face.

"Mr. Anderson, is it true you and your partner are trying to have another child?"

"My husband, and yes, we are." He tried to shove past, Brayden burying his face into Blaine's shoulder to shield his eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, is it true that you stalked Dave Karofsky in high school?"

"No, he beat the crap out of me on a daily basis, why would I want him?" Kurt's dad grabbed his elbow and pulled him toward the house. Blaine and Brayden finally got through and they slammed and locked the door. Blaine went to put Brayden down when he noticed the boy was shaking, crying and scared.

Blaine sat with him on the couch and let him cry. Kurt walked over and hugged his husband and son close to him. This was an exciting time in their lives, but they were going to have to share it with fear and hate. 


	10. We Will Be Ok

ok, so i finally realized, "oh hey, yeah, you can totally edit it after you update, so color me embarassed. anyway, i'm BACK ON THE WAVELENGHTS! got my old laptop fixed thanks to my sister's awesome boyfriend and I will now be one-shotting and updating like a beast...until like next week...I'm getting married in 10 days guys! holy cheeeeezus.

Ok, on to the madness

Brayden fell asleep, his legs in Blaine's lap, his head in Kurt's. Kurt pushed back the thick curls from his forehead and ran a thumb over the bone of the boy's eyebrow. A tear fell and landed on the boy's cheek and Kurt quickly wiped it away, sniffling.

"I think they're finally gone, boys," Burt lifted his cap off his head and rubbed his head worryingly.

Blaine sighed and walked to Burt. "Can Brayden stay here tonight? This is all really getting to Kurt and I think he needs to talk."

Burt nodded and clapped Blaine's broad shoulder. "Of course. We'll get him to school in the morning."

Blaine nodded and Burt walked over, lifting the young boy from his dad's lap and mumbling to Kurt that he was staying there. Blaine walked over, took Kurt's hand and led him home.

They walked into the house and locked the door, the eerie quiet unusual in the home as compared to their everyday lives. Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, one hugging his chest, one around his waist. He wanted his husband as close to him as he could get him, sending silent messages of comfort through the shirts and skin. Kurt's head settled back against Blaine's shoulder and he let out an exhausted sigh.

"This is insane." he said faintly.

Blaine nodded. "But we are gonna get through it. It's high school all over again, Kurt," Blaine turned the man in his arms and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb. "They call us some names, scare us a little, but in the end it's all ok, because we won't change for them. We don't have to."

Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck and sighed. "I just worry about Brayden."

"We're gonna take care of him. That's our job, remember? Yes, he may have to deal with the same bullshit we did-"

"Which is ridiculous! Blaine, Brayden is very different from us as kids. Brayden may not even be gay, but he's still gonna pay for it because we are! It's sick!"

Blaine nodded. He took Kurt's cheeks between his palms and raised his eyes to look into Blaine's, which were full of unshed tears and compassion.

"He's so strong, Kurt. You're strong. We're gonna be ok."

As many times as Blaine had told Kurt this in the past couple of months, it never really stuck until Blaine sealed it with one of the most sweet, passionate kisses he had ever experienced, only overshadowed by their firsts- first kiss, first time making love. Kurt felt a tear fall from Blaine's eyelash onto his own cheek and tightened his grip around his husband, pulling him against his chest to feel his heart racing. Kurt slid his hand beneath Blaine's shirt and softly grazed his abs, causing him to hiss with pleasure.

"Oh, baby," Blaine moaned breathily against Kurt's lips. Kurt felt like his heart would rip apart from hearing the desperation in Blaine's voice. He needed Kurt in that moment. He kept telling Kurt it would be ok, but he needed to feel it from Kurt.

Blaine pulled back and rested his forehead on Kurt's. Kurt immediatly thought back to high school when he had to lean down slightly to rest his forhead on Blaine's, but Blaine had shot up in senior year, bringing him straight up and slightly taller than Kurt.

"I'm sorry I'm crying all over you."

Kurt let out a sighing laugh. "I'm used to it. After 13 years together, I think it's ok to say you don't have to apologize."

Blaine choked a sob, a smile crawling across his face. He looked into Kurt's eyes and took his hand, leading them to their bedroom. Blaine shut the door softly and walked over to lay Kurt down on the bed. For a moment, they just stared, taking each other in and sharing soft, chaste kisses, but the desperation and need grew in Blaine's belly again and he kissed Kurt's neck hungrily, his goatee hair scratching against the stubble on Kurt's jaw. Kurt let out a cry that powered Blaine downward to his collarbone and he ran his hands beneath Kurt's shirt, refamiliarizing himself with the muscles and skin beneath. Kurt pushed Blaine back and removed his shirt while Blaine did the same to his. They were attatched again and the room filled with sighs, moans and endearments.

"Make love to me, Blaine. Like you used to."

Blaine half moaned, half sobbed against Kurt's chest and nodded, tearing at Kurt's jeans button. After struggling with clothes, they finally lay naked in the moonlight, covered only by the shadow of the pane of the window. Blaine stared down at the beautiful man in his arms, unable to breath momentarily. The moonlight bounced off Kurt's soft porcelain skin. His hair had just been cut recently but it somehow managed to look disheveled with Blaine's fingers in it. The man hadn't aged a day since college and his sharp, masculine features stood out against the bright light of the moon.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kurt asked, cupping Blaine's face in his hand.

Blaine smiled softly. "Nothing. I'll just never get over how beautiful you are. Or forget that at one time, I thought I would never see you again."  
They rarely brought up the five years that Blaine spent in semi-darkness, but it wasn't as though Kurt forgot. He leaned up and kissed the corner of Blaine's left eye.

"Well, no need to worry about that. I'll be here forever."

"Me too."

Kurt pulled Blaine in by his neck for a hungry kiss. Blaine lay Kurt back against the pillows and skated his fingertips across the lithe body beneath him, bringing moans of pleasure from his husband. Blaine lifted Kurt's right leg by the knee and prodded his entrance with his dick, his precum leaking and lubricating.

"I love you, Kurt Anderson," Blaine breathed

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson."

He pushed in slowly, not feeling the need to rush. Kurt hissed softly against the initial stretch, but was more than used to it. His nails dug weakly into the back of Blaine's neck as Blaine pressed on, gently sliding in and out and grazing his sweet spot. Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and laced their finger's together- just like the first time.

Grunts, moans, growls and declarations of love bounced of the walls of the quiet home and with two final cries, they both came, grasping and thrusting, sweat dripping and a couple of tears falling. Blaine slumped down over Kurt, bracing himself with one elbow. Kurt brushed sweaty curls away from his husband's eyes.

"Beautiful," Kurt murmered against Blaine's shoulder and Blaine rolled off him and curled into Kurt's side, his breathing still a bit erratic.

"Absolutely," Blaine sighed.

"Now all we need is Lily running in here and scolding you for hurting me."

Blaine giggled against Kurt's shoulder. "I don't want Lily busting up in here. Especially now that she knows what I'm really doing."

Kurt smiled and stroked Blaine's bicep.

"You're right," Kurt said sleepily.

"Mmm?" Blaine hummed against his shoulder.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "We're gonna be ok."

"Ok, guys, that was good for today, now don't forget we have after-school practice all next week for sectionals so keep those schedules open!"

Blaine's glee club shuffled out noisily, some of them asking him quick questions about the number for sectionals and some just generally telling him he was awesome. Blaine shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smug grin on his face. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the momentary quiet until he was interrupted.

"Mr. Anderson?"

The boy was a freshman, weak looking and meek. Blaine slid his glasses back on and stood up straight.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"My name's Christian. I wanted to ask you something."

Blaine smiled and directed to boy to sit in one of the choir room chairs. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you really gay?"

Blaine's muscles tensed automatically. "Y-yes."

"How-" he paused, his eyes shifting nervously between Blaine and the hands he rested in his lap. "How did you know?"

Blaine's eyebrows raised. Christian was struggling, quite obviously, and came to Blaine, a teacher he had never met before.

"M-Maybe you should ask Mrs. Chang about this."

"Sir, a guidance counciler who is married to a man isn't gonna help me. I figured since you're gay you may know more about it."

The boy was sharp. In a strange way, he was reminded of a young Kurt Hummel.

"I guess you're right." Blaine sighed. "Well, I was about a year younger than you and I had kissed a girl before, but it never really felt right. My friend and I were talking about it once and he kissed me. I think that was when I really decided."

Christian nodded shyly. "Did your...parent's know?"

Blaine's blood froze in place. He hated the thought of telling this confused boy about what happened to him. He didn't want him to be scared like he was. But,  
Blaine knew lying and saying he had the best parents in the world wasn't going to work.

"My mother and father divorced when I was ten. She was French. She moved away to Paris leaving us- my twin sister and me- with my dad. I came out to him when I was 14." Blaine paused, remembering the initial strike of his father's hand against the side of his face. "He hit me."

Christian gasped.

"And it wasn't the only time. He either treated me like I wasn't there, or, worse, he hit me. When I was 17, we went through some crazy shit, pardon my language,"  
Blaine smirked, Christian shook his head. "My sister had a 2 year old and things just got worse...until I met Kurt."

Christian's gaze fell upon the wedding band on Blaine's finger. "Your husband?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Then all of a sudden, even in the middle of a little calm in my life, my relationship got worse with my dad, he kicked me out, he hurt my boyfriend, then one night I had enough and I went over there. He ran me over with a car."

Christian was in tears. Blaine could tell that this boy's life wasn't going to be much different, judging by his look of fear. Blaine lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I tell you something though?"

Christian nodded, sniffling.

"I got better. I was blind for nearly five years until my mom got the surgery. I married my best friend. I had a beautiful son and I have another one on the way. Life went on for me and it'll get better for you, too. I promise."

Christian's mouth turned into a grin momentarily. "I saw you and your husband and son on the news. They were saying such horrible things. How do you deal with it?"

Blaine thought back on all the things that had happened to him. Back to when Kurt basically asked him the same thing when they met at Dalton 14 years before.

"Courage," Blaine squeezed Christian's shoulder. Christian sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson. Good luck with the baby. I hope it all works out."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What works out?"

"The news said they were fighting to have the baby taken away after it's born. I hope it works out and they don't."

As Christian left the room, Blaine felt his hands start to shake. Whether with fear or rage, he couldn't be entirely sure.

Christian will be back. I imagine him looking a bit like Freddie Highmore, so yeah, there's the visual. I love writing angsty!lovemaking!klaine. can you tell?  
more to come! 


	11. Whiskey Lullabies and Trials

**x OK, so this chapter is pretty damn heavy. Angst, anger, slight abuse, fluffyness, and everything else...well, suprisingly for me no smut. More to come however, so don't think any less of me :P.**

**Check out my new crossover "Falling In Love At Hogwarts". It's a Glee/HP crossover. Anywhooo...ready? go!**

* * *

Blaine came home that afternoon, slamming doors, cabinets and tossing his bag onto the couch before slumping down into the sofa with a glass of whiskey. He had gone by the bar on the way home, just for one, but one ended up being four and he could still feel something. He didn't want that. Kurt and Brayden were working on homework in Brayden's room, but he knew it was only a matter of seconds befor-

"Blaine, what the hell is all the noise?" Kurt asked, walking in and placing his hand on his hip.

Blaine rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. It burned and he made a face, but he didn't care.

"Blaine, did something happen today?"

"Bad day, that's all," he grumbled and took another shot.

"That's straight Jack, Blaine. You never drink whiskey straight. God you smell like a bar." Kurt sat down and tried to take the glass from him, but Blaine held it to the side.

"OK, so I had a _very_ bad day, damn!" Blaine stood up and walked back over to the mini bar to refill his glass. Kurt stalked over and tried to take his hand off the bottle, but Blaine growled.

"Goddammit, Kurt, I'm just trying to forget about it all, OK?" He slammed the bottle on the counter and paced the kitchen, his hands carding his curly black hair.

"Forget about what, Blaine! All the crap on the news? The newspapers?"

"We may not even get to keep this baby, Kurt! Why go through all this shit and put Brayden's safety on the line if we can't even keep it?"

"What are you even talking about?" Kurt shook his head.

"A student came and talked to me today. When he was leaving he said he saw on the news that the state was talking about taking the baby after it's born."

Kurt let his hands on his hips fall limp at his sides. "Why?"

"We're two _fags_ trying to be normal, that's why!" Blaine spat, swaying so much his whiskey sloshed a bit out of the glass. "That's what it's always about! Why can't we just catch a break for one fucking second?"

"Blaine, just calm down. You're done drinking. Give me the glass." Kurt reached for the glass, but Blaine grabbed his wrist and pushed him back.

"Blaine, I'm not kidding! Give me the glass! You're wasted!"

"Kurt, back off!"

"GIVE ME THE GLASS!"

The sound of shattering glass caused the room to almost vibrate. Only centimeters from Kurt's head, whiskey dripped down the wall, as did little drops of blood as the glass had pierced the side of Kurt's face as it flew apart. Kurt groaned through clenched teeth and clutched his bleeding cheek.

The next thing Kurt knew, Blaine was on the ground, Brayden standing over him with a look of rage.

"Don't EVER hurt Dad again!" he cried, kicking Blaine in the stomach. Blaine was in a state of shock, pain and inebriation. Kurt ran over and grabbed Brayden and trying to calm him down.

"HE HURT YOU! HE THREW THAT GLASS AT YOU!" Brayden was shaking and tears of anger poured down his face. Blaine groaned and pulled himself up on his hands and knees, swaying a bit on the spot.

"Son, it won't happen again. I won't let it. Go to your room and pack a bag. You're going to Grano and Granddad's."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

"Don't worry about me, son. Don't talk about this with anyone, not even Grano and Granddad, OK? I can fix this myself."

Brayden glanced over at his Papa, the man he loved and had raised him, crawling over to the wall to slump against it, holding his stomach.

"Don't let him do it again, Dad. Don't let Papa drink again." Brayden's eyes went soft and sad, his lip trembling slightly.

"Never, I promise." Kurt kissed Brayden's forehead and shoved him off toward his room. After the boy packed a backpack and Kurt placed a very vague call to Burt, Brayden cast a glare at his Papa and ran out the door and across the street.

Kurt walked from the window after seeing that Brayden had made it. In the kitchen, Blaine had pulled himself up to prop himself up on the island bar. Kurt walked over and calmly, but effectively, slapped Blaine across the face.

Blaine grunted and stumbled at the force, but steadied himself and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "I deserved that."

"You're damn right. You deserve to be left here alone while Brayden and I move out."

Blaine's blood ran cold. No, please...

"Kurt...please, don't-"

"Calm down, we're not leaving," Kurt walked over and started picking glass up off the floor. The whiskey had left a permanent stain in the wall and he grimaced.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean to. It's just everything going on and I was so mad-"

"You know, you ramble when you're drunk," Kurt smirked, tossing the glass in the trash. He got a paper towel and wet it, using the toaster to find the cut across his face and place the wet towel on it.

Blaine stood unsteadily, his face still burning from the force of Kurt's slap. Hand still on his face, Kurt walked over to the bread box and took out two slices and filled a glass with water. He placed them in front of Blaine.

"Sit down at the table, sober up. I'll be in the shower. We'll talk when you can think straight." Kurt turned to walk out, but not before turning to say, "Blaine, this won't happen again."

Blaine nodded quickly, his head starting to spin, and Kurt left.

Two cigarettes, a slice and a half of bread and two glasses of water later, Blaine felt much better, more alert. Kurt walked back in smelling sweet, head wet and two butterfly bandages covering the cut on his cheek. He sat across from Blaine and simply crossed his legs and stared.

"I'm waiting," he said simply. Blaine swallowed hard and grabbed another cigarette. Kurt didn't usually mind Blaine smoking in the house as long as he didn't mind the Glade outlet fresheners smelling up the house with white cotton linens.

"I'm just so tired, Kurt. I'm tired of having to fight every single day to be like everyone else." he flicked his ash into a Styrofoam cup.

"And why should we be like everyone else, Blaine?"

"Do you think it's this hard for straight couples to have a baby?" Blaine asked deadly. Kurt shook his head.

"We're not a straight couple. We never will be. Life is gonna be hard for us and for Brayden. This new baby will be dragged right in, but you know what? We are gonna be as strong and as genuine of fathers as we can to make sure they don't grow up thinking that what you and I were wasn't 'normal'."

Blaine looked in amazement at his husband. All that they had been through, all that they were about to face, all that their children would face, and he was still as headstrong and direct about it as he was at 16 years old. Blaine blindly put out his cigarette and got down on his knees before his husband.

"Kurt, I'm so stupid. I let this get to me and I know I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry about what Brayden had to see and what I did to you. Please forgive me, baby, and let me get better!"

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "How do I know that when things get bad again, you won't hit the bottle?"

"I'll go to AA. I'll talk to a shrink, anything, Kurt. I don't ever want to snap like that on you ever again!" Tears were staining Blaine's face and his hands were shaking in Kurt's. Kurt couldn't help but fight his own tears back.

"Blaine, I already forgave you. I think getting Brayden to will be the big challenge."

Blaine's face crumpled at the memory of his own son kicking him in the stomach after he had hurt his father. "I'll take him out tomorrow. I'll talk to him and make it better."

"He has school, and so do you."

"Just one day. I'll call Mercedes to sub. I never get to spend much time with him anyway."

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine's knuckles. "We won't worry about the surrogacy for a few days. Just relax and be a family. Next monday, we'll hit it full force. We'll get a great lawyer and fight back against the state. They have nothing on us."

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's thigh and sighed. "You're right. I love you, sweetheart."

Kurt ran his fingers along Blaine's jaw through his short goatee. "I love you, too, baby."

Kurt helped Blaine up and held him close, avoiding his right side.

"Oh, shit, your face! Should we go to the hospital? Does it need stitches?"

"Blaine, relax, it wasn't that deep, just a long cut. It's OK."

Kurt led Blaine into the bathroom for a shower. "You already had one, though," Blaine commented as Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt off over his head.

"Nothing wrong with two in a day," Kurt shrugged and tugged his shirt off. "Besides," he smirked, "you need to relax."

* * *

Two months later, a visibly pregnant Bailey stood outside the courthouse waiting with their lawyer, Steven Munn, the Billy Flynn of Ohio law. People stood outside with signs and shouted obscenities at her but she kept her head high. A cab pulled up and Kurt, Blaine and Burt stepped out, dressed for court. The crowd started up again, but the men kept walking, Burt with his hands in the back of the husbands, urging them on. They greet Steven and Bailey and headed into the courthouse.

"Where's Lily and Casey?" Blaine asked Bailey.

"At home. I didn't want them caught up in this, too."

"I never wanted you in this, either," Blaine sighed. Bailey took Blaine's hand.

"Only for you and Kurt, Bubba," she smiled. Blaine felt his heart swell. Kurt took his other hand as they entered the courtroom, a hush falling over the place.

The jury sat stonily and watched as the men and Bailey sat behind the defendant's table. The state's lawyer looked on in disgust as Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and whispered encouragement to him. Kurt nodded and smiled softly.

The judge entered and they all rose and sat in unison.

"Would the defense like to make an opening statement?" the old man asked. Steven stood and buttoned his jacket.

"Ladies and gentlemen- today, we are here for a case of surrogacy. The young lady seated with the defendants consented to bear their child and give the child to the two gentlemen. The fact that they are two gentlemen is precisely why they are here. It is 2025, and still there are people like the state who believe that it is against nature for two men to raise a child. They scramble and dig to find any possible scrap of evidence that proves that they shouldn't. I believe this is wrong. There is no single piece of evidence against the two men I am defending and there never will be, because Kurt and Blaine Anderson have already proven that they are more than capable of raising a healthy, normal child. Their son is seven now, top of his class, fun-loving, and Social Services has already deemed them fit for parenthood. Today, I am here to prove that there is not only no law, but no valid excuse, for these men not to be allowed to adopt the child they have conceived with Mrs. Slayton."

The jury looked tentatively amongst themselves and Steven nodded to the judge.

Steven sat down next to Blaine and whispered, "There's no way this is going to end badly. There's no excuse."

* * *

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Two days after trial, the tension in the room was palpable. The foreman rose holding the verdict in his hand. Kurt and Blaine sat, hands clasped and trembling, behind the defendant desk. They had barely slept since the day of the trial. Steven looked confident. Bailey couldn't be there because of a doctor's appointment. Burt, Carol, Lily and Brayden sat immediatly behind them. Blaine chanced a glance back at Brayden, who gave him a small smile. They had immediatly made up after spending the day together and were closer than ever.

"Yes we have, Your Honor."

"Please read the verdict out loud."

The foreman cleared his throat. "After hearing the state and defense in the case of "Blaine and Kurt Anderson vs. Ohio", the jury has found no evidence or law against the adoption of Bailey Slayton's unborn child, therefore granting full custody of the child to Blaine and Kurt Anderson."

The defense side of the room released a collective sigh of relief and Blaine buried his head in his hands, thanking every deity he could think of. Brayden ran around the table and hugged his fathers tightly.

"We did it! We get a baby!" he cried happily. Kurt nodded into his shoulder, his hand still holding tight to Blaine's.

That night they had a cookout at Burt's, The Andersons, the Slaytons, the Hummels, and the Hudsons stood in the backyard lit by tiki-torches and the kitchen light flooding through the double sliding door. Brayden and Lily played with Brayden's Army men and Kurt and Blaine watched, amused.

"OK, you take the high ground, make sure no Nazis are coming," Brayden laid out the game plan.

"So, we're in World War II?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah. Don't let your guard down, Lily! I hear the tanks!"

After a few 'pew pew's and some orders from Brayden, they had taken out a battalion of Nazis and liberated Dachau.

"Victory for the Alli's!" Brayden exclaimed and ran around, waving his GI Joe.

"Why do we let him watch the History Channel again?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Come on, he loves it. I see a future soldier on our hands," Blaine laughs, sipping on his soda. Blaine had been to AA every week since the incident and went to a psychiatrist to be diagnosed with anger management issues and depression. He took his Prozac daily and hadn't had a drink since that night.

"As long as he doesn't try and talk in that crazy military language on a daily basis, I'm good with that."

"Affirmative," Blaine smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes and nudged Blaine's shoulder.

Bailey sat down and smiled fondly at the boys.

"I got some news at the doctor today. I know you didn't know the sex of the baby last time-"

"You know?" Kurt asked, sitting up straight.

"I do. I figured I'd wait until the trial excitement died down a little to tell you...I mean...if you wanna know..."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a silent conversation, finally deciding-

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

Bailey smiled, taking the sonogram photo out of her pocket and handing it to them. They strained by torch light to see the photo, the baby just able to make out in the white and black. There was a circle with an arrow pointing to it with the words typed out to the side of it.

'It's a girl!'

* * *

**YAY! ok, so I'll see if I can get another chapter up before I leave for my HONEYMOON! woot**


	12. Making a Change Here Comes Baby

**x NEW CHAPTERRRRR! ok, so this is moving a little slow, but yeah, there is an ending in sight. it may be in like 789534 chapters, but it'll get there! I have a goal. ENJOY**

**oh yeah, smutty times in this one... yyyeeeaaahhh**

* * *

Kurt was in a nesting frenzy. Blaine laughed as Kurt circled things and folded pages in the Ikea catalogue before him.

"Cherry wood or oak?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"For the crib, Blaine, come on!"

Blaine smiled and slid closer to Kurt. "We have two months left, baby, relax. Also, whatever we choose isn't gonna matter to Isabella."

They had decided on Isabella Renee' Anderson. Kurt wanted Renee' because it was Blaine's mother's middle name and Isabella because Blaine said it just sounded "beautiful" like he knew the child would be. They had two months left before she was born and Kurt had finally found time to put the nursery together.

"I know, but I just want to make it look good."

Blaine looked over the two options and decided.

"Go with oak. Cherry wood would clash a bit with the pink walls and the oak crib looks better anyway," he kissed Kurt's temple. "See? Simple."

Kurt smirked and circled the oak crib. "OK, you ready to head on over to Columbus? We're taking my truck so we can fit this stuff in there."

Blaine nodded and Brayden skipped into the room wearing a wizard hat and a black sheet.

"Hey, Papa, look I'm Harry Potter!" he waved one of Blaine's old drumsticks around.

"That's awesome, son. Ready to go shop for the new baby?"

Brayden's eyes lit up and he stripped himself of his wizard garb and ran to the truck. After a couple of hours in the car singing at the top of their lungs to the radio. About fifteen minutes from Columbus, a familiar song came on.

_My life is a_

_Series of actors changing places_

_Except there's no back stage_

_And there's no place for me_

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt freaked out and turned up the radio. Blaine groaned, but smirked as Kurt sang along.

"That sounds like you, Papa!" Brayden said from the back seat.

"It is. It was your Papa's first hit," Kurt smiled, slipping his hand into Blaine's, remembering hearing the song for the first time. Blaine looked dazed and in deep thought.

"You miss it, don't you?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded.

"I'm sorry you gave it up. I know you did it for us."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't go back to it. I love my class, I love not having to dodge paparazzi, and I love being at home every night with you guys. Yeah, the money was better and I loved singing for an audience, but now I get to watch my glee club do it and make their dreams come true. That's better than a ridiculous amount of money to me."

Kurt blinked back tears and smiled. "I'm glad you're home every night, too."

They pulled into Ikea and headed inside, trying to keep Brayden running around and touching everything. They picked out paint, furniture, a rocking chair, the crib and bedding among random little decorations that Brayden kept bringing to them and saying, "Izzy will like this!" Out of the goodness of their hearts, they bought several of the things he suggested including a beautiful butterfly lamp that rotated and casted shadows of butterflies on the wall, and a soft, fluffy,  
stuffed pink elephant. At the check-out counter, a young man, maybe in his early twenties, began scanning.

"Getting ready for a baby?" he smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah, and this guy wants to buy her the store," he indicated Brayden, who was holding Blaine's hand and eying the colorful mobiles across the way.

The man looked up at Kurt for a second then his eyebrows raised. "You're the men from Lima. The ones who fought the state for custody."

Kurt felt himself tense up. He nodded hesitantly. The man scrambled in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a picture and handing it to Kurt.

It was the man behind the counter standing against a tree with another man behind him, his arm wrapped around his waist. They were looking at each other and smiling.

"That's my partner. We've been talking about adopting, but we were afraid of repercussions. After what you two went through, he finally proposed to me and we're going through the process right now of getting a surrogate. Thank you for what you two have done. You made it better for other couples to make that decision."

Blaine looked at Kurt, a look of surprise on his face that mirrored Kurt's. They didn't know what to say. The man continued to scan their items with tears shining in his eyes and when they were finally ready to go and had paid, Kurt reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck with your partner and I hope it all works out for you guys. Having Brayden is the best thing that has ever happened to us."

The man smiled. "I'm Charlie, by the way."

"Kurt," Kurt smiled and wrote down his number on at post-it next to the cash register. "This is our number. Please call us if you guys need anything or just wanna talk. We'll be glad to help."

Blaine nodded, holding Brayden.

"Thank you," Charlie said. The men exchanged goodbyes and headed to the truck.

"Wow, first Christian and now this. I never thought we'd actually make a difference," Blaine smiled.

"How is Christian, anyway?"

"Better. I got him to talk to Tina and he has joined glee. I've never seen him talk so much," Blaine laughed. "He is really good at the guitar and I've talked him into maybe giving guitar lessons after school. He's opened up a lot."

"Still hasn't told his parents yet, though?" Kurt asked, closing the trunk.

Blaine shook his head. "I have a feeling his dad may be another Charles Anderson. Maybe not the homicidal part, but still..."

Kurt nodded. They got back into the car to find Brayden passed out against the door, the pink elephant clutched to his side.

"We wore him out," Kurt giggled and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Wore me out," Blaine yawned and rested his head against the headrest of his seat.

"You're gonna think 'worn out' later," Kurt smirked. He loved surprising Blaine with dirty talk. Blaine was immediately wide awake.

"Wow, look at that, not so tired anymore," Blaine sat up, rubbing his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes and drove back home. They unloaded the car before getting the sleeping boy out of the back and taking him up to his room and tucking him in with the elephant.

"I don't think his sister is ever gonna get that elephant," Kurt laughed, shutting the door tightly.

They headed back downstairs to lock the front door. Kurt barely made it before Blaine flipped him around and kissed him hard against the door. Kurt giggled and kissed back earnestly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"So...gonna keep you're promise?"

"What's that?" Kurt asked coyly.

"You gonna wear me out?" Blaine smirked and began licking and biting Kurt's neck.

"Mmm, I was hoping you could wear me out tonight."

Blaine growled low in his throat and pulled Kurt by his shirt to the bedroom, quickly slinging it off as the door shut. They embraced and exchanged kisses that were all teeth and tongue.

"God, baby, this never gets old," Blaine growled as Kurt threw his shirt off and attacked Blaine's neck. Blaine's nails dug into Kurt's back and the lithe male pulled him tighter to his body, their erections bashing together, hot and throbbing.

Kurt fell to his knees and slid Blaine's jeans off with is boxers and quickly took him into his mouth.

"Talk dirty to me. Like you used to," he mumbled as he placed soft kisses to the sides of Blaine's erection.

"God, Kurt, you look so good on your knees. You love being on your knees in front of me, don't you?"

"Mmmhmm," Kurt replied, his hum cut short by the head of Blaine's cock hitting the back of his throat.

"You want me to fuck you like the little cumslut you are? Just pound your ass til you scream? That what you want, whore?" Blaine groaned. He loved this as much as Kurt did.

"Oh, yes," Kurt mumbled with a mouth full of Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt back up and practically ripped Kurt's jeans off and kicked his jeans off his feet.

Blaine led Kurt to their queen sized sleigh bed and spun him around, Kurt's ass grinding against his cock.

"Bend over and hold the bed, slut," Blaine growled in Kurt's ear. Kurt's cock gave a twitch as he did what he was told. Blaine began to walk toward the night stand.

"No, baby, no lube," Kurt whined. He wanted Blaine to fuck him dry. Blaine's eyes went dark and he smirked, returning to his husband. Kurt had reached his hand out to stop Blaine from walking to the night stand and Blaine slammed his hand back into place.

"Did I tell you you could let go of the bed?"

"N-no," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine spanked Kurt's ass hard, causing both of their cocks to twitch. "Don't slip up again, love. I'm being very lenient with you. Don't make me get too rough."

"I promise," Kurt huffed, his chest heaving in ecstasy. Blaine slid two fingers into Kurt with no warning, causing Kurt to cry out at the intrusion.

"You OK?" Blaine asked, still sounding dark, but also concerned.

"I'm fine, please move!"

Blaine smiled and kissed up Kurt's spine as he scissored his fingers inside him, stretching as best he could. He withdrew them and silently licked his palm and wet his dick a bit so as not to hurt Kurt too badly. He slid in slowly, letting Kurt adjust for only a minute before pulling back and snapping his hips quickly back and forth into Kurt.

"Oh, fuck, Blaine!"

"That's right, say my name," Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly and pulled back as he thrust in, sending him deeper.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt cried out as his prostate was slammed into repeatedly. Blaine took one hand off Kurt's hips and gripped a shoulder, bringing him up farther and holding Kurt up with one arm across his chest, never slowing his thrusts.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt, so close!"

"Me, too, baby!"

"Cum, baby, cum for me!" Blaine cried into his ear and it was almost instantaneous. Kurt came hard over Blaine's arm and his stomach, tensing around Blaine and pulling his orgasm from his body. Both men shuddered against each other, breathing hard and whimpering. Blaine slid out of Kurt and pulled him flush against his chest, placing a gentle kiss against Kurt's neck.

"That was hot," Kurt finally found his thoughts.

"Yeah, it was," Blaine smiled. They hadn't had sex in a while, let alone dirty sex. Kurt cleaned himself and Blaine off with a towel and they flopped down in bed next to each other, finally able to breathe normally.

"Not much more time for that left, is there?" Blaine said, pulling Kurt close to him.

"No, but it's OK. We always seem to find time," Kurt laughed. They were both exhausted and spent and the warmth beneath the blankets caused by their overheated bodies was too much. Blaine drifted off to sleep, still holding tight to Kurt and Kurt looked up at Blaine in the moonlight. He never imagined he would ever be 32 years old and still feeling like a love-sick 16 year old staring at the beautiful man next to him. They had had the best 13 years they could have ever imagined together and to that day, Kurt still looked at Blaine the same way he did when he first realized he was in love. Kurt buried his face back into Blaine's chest and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

* * *

"If you'd like to go in, sir, we have no problem with that." the nurse said to Kurt. Bailey had been at their house that day, April 23rd, when her water broke. They had to rush her to Lima General, calling family and friends in a frenzy while Brayden jumped up and down in the back seat singing "We're having a baby" at the top of his lungs. They now stood outside of the waiting room, surrounded by friends and family, hearing Bailey cursing in pain as they led her back.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and told him to watch and make sure Brayden doesn't break anything in his tirade. Kurt went back and they gave him a gown and booties for his feet. Bailey was led into an operating room and given an epidural, though it didn't really help the screaming.

"Jesus Christ, why do I put myself through this!" She clutched Kurt's hand tightly.

"It'll be over soon, babe, just breathe," Kurt remembered going to Lamaze classes with Bailey and hoped that in the craziness, he wouldn't forget what he was supposed to do.

"Do you wanna watch?" asked the doctor as he slipped on his gloves.

"Um...no," Kurt grimaced and took their hands in his other hand.

"OK, Bailey, I'm gonna need you to start pushing OK? 1..2..3!"

Bailey pushed and Kurt thought his hand would die from low blood circulation.

"Doing good, Bailey, just remember to breathe," Kurt smirked at her attempts at holding her breath.

"YOU breathe with something clawing out from between your legs and see if you can do it!" she snapped. Kurt knew this was all just the pain talking, but still tried not to laugh. She still had snappy comebacks in the heat of childbirth.

"OK, almost there, sweetie! One more good push OK?"

Bailey did and the sound of a crying baby filled the room. They rushed her over to a small table and cleaned out her nose and mouth before bringing her back over to Bailey and Kurt.

Kurt's heart exploded then and there. He never thought he could feel love for a female like he did in that moment. The little pink baby had a soft patch of chestnut hair and the most shockingly blue eyes he had ever seen. He also noticed the birthmark on her right hip. He had the same one and so did his mother.

"Kurt, she's beautiful," Bailey cooed, still sounding exhausted. She kissed Kurt's cheek and they finally let the doctors finish cleaning her up.

"I'll go tell the family she's here and you can take her out for a moment," the doctor told them. "Congratulations."

Kurt hugged Bailey tightly and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Thank you so much for doing this, Bailey."

"Anything for my brothers," she smiled. Kurt brushed a hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I guess I better go show her off, huh?" he smiled as the nurse wrapped the baby up in a pink blanket. She brought her over to Kurt and he finally held his baby girl in his arms. She was looking around frantically but she wasn't crying. For a moment her eyes met Kurt's and her little hand darted from beneath the blanket. Kurt slid his index finger into her palm and she gently squeezed it, causing Kurt to smile and blink away tears. He walked out to the waiting room and found Blaine talking to the nurse, their friends and family looking around frantically for him.

"Blaine!" Lily called out, pointing toward him. Blaine looked up and walked over, seeing their baby girl for the first time.

"Oh my god," he sighed and ran a thumb over the top of her small head. "Kurt, she's beautiful. Absolutely perfect."

Kurt smiled and Blaine kissed him gently, sniffling as a few tears fell.

"We almost didn't get her," Kurt pointed out.

"But we did. We'll always have her," Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's, staring down and the little baby in his arms. They knew the family and Brayden wanted to see her, but at that moment, time was irrelevant. They just were.

"PAPA!" Brayden ran over, tugging on Blaine's pants. Kurt knelt down and let Brayden get a good look at the baby. He smiled and touched her cheek. "She's really soft."

The husbands laughed and Isabella made an approving coo. Her hand reached up and touched Brayden's nose. He giggled hard. "She likes me!"

"Of course she does, you're awesome," Blaine smiled, pulling his son close to him.

"OH! Wait!" Brayden ran over to his small book bag and pulled out the stuffed pink elephant he had been carrying around with him. He walked back over and  
placed it in the baby's lap.

"I know she's too little to play with it, but it's hers. I was just taking care of it."

Blaine smiled at the little boy. "You're gonna be the best big brother ever."

Their family watched the smaller family with pride. They almost lost everything and had been through so much pain, but in that moment, they were happy. That was all they needed to be.

* * *

**Jesus, the fluff almost killed me! lol I know, I overused the phrase 'ok' and the word 'beautiful' but you know what? It's ok...beautiful even...**

**ok, more to come sooooooon**


	13. Teddy Bear, Say Goodnight

**x HEYHO! Cutest and super saddest chapter ever, so here ya go.**

* * *

"Daaaad!"

Kurt's eyelids drifted open slowly and he heard his son calling his name along with the hungry cries of his daughter. Kurt groaned and rolled over, his arm falling over Blaine's back. He was dead to the world.

"Dad, Izzy is crying again," Brayden said sleepily, walking in wearing his Spiderman pajamas.

"I know, son, I'm coming," Kurt stood slowly, cracking his back.

"Why can't I help?" Brayden asked, watching Kurt slip onto some flannel pajama pants.

"You're too young, Bray. I would definitely let you help if you could."

Brayden looked a little defeated but followed Kurt into the nursery. Brayden's room was the next room over and Kurt had considered moving him upstairs to the guest room so he wouldn't be disturbed, but having him next to Isabella was a blessing in disguise. Kurt and Blaine had been exhausted for the past three weeks and it almost got to the point where they didn't hear her anymore.

Kurt lifted the crying baby out of the crib and bounced her gently. Brayden got the bottle that had been used the hour before and handed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled and took it from him.

"See, I can help a little," Brayden smiled.

"You can. Thank you." Kurt sat in the rocker with the baby and fed her, Brayden sitting cross-legged in front, watching the butterfly lamp rotate and the shadows fall over the large expanse of wall over her crib. Kurt finished feeding Isabella and noticed the baby was seemingly wide awake.

Kurt groaned. "Yeah, she's up for a while. I'm exhausted."

"You know, you and Papa used to ding to me to make me sleepy. Maybe if we sing to Izzy, she'll go to sleep."

Kurt smirked sleepily. "I don't think I could sing anything right now."

"Can I sing to her?"

Kurt nodded. Brayden racked his brain for a moment and began to sing. His voice was high and clear, but like his speaking voice, it had a small rasp to it.

_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear_

_Turn around_

_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear_

_Touch the ground_

_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear_

_Show your shoes_

_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear_

_That will do_

_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear_

_Climb the stairs_

_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear_

_Say your prayers_

_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear_

_Turn out the lights_

_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear_

_Say goodnight_

Kurt didn't realize he had tears in his eyes as he watched his son stroke the hair of the tiny baby in his arms as he sang. Isabella's eyes had drifted closed and a small snore came from the pink bundle.

"Daddy, she's pretty when she's asleep," Brayden traced her fingers.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"Was I pretty when I was a baby?"

Kurt let out a soft laugh. "You were a beautiful baby. You looked just like Aunt Rachel when you were a baby, but now you look just like Papa. You always had his eyes and hair though."

"I think she looks just like you," Brayden looked up at Kurt.

"I'm her daddy," Kurt smiled.

"You're my daddy too, though, right?"

"I'll always be your daddy. I'm not blood related to you, but your Papa and I adopted you."

"I'm glad you and Papa are my daddies."

Kurt smiled and heard a sniff from the doorway. Blaine had been standing there in his sweatpants and glasses, watching the scene before him.

"When did you sneak in?" Kurt asked.

"Right before Brayden started singing," Blaine knelt down, pulling Brayden up onto his knee.

"I put her to sleep, Papa. I helped."

Blaine kissed Brayden's head. "You did. Thank you. Daddy needed it."

Kurt smiled and placed Isabella back in her crib, praying she wouldn't wake back up. They walked back to Kurt and Blaine's room, Brayden in Blaine's arms.

"Wanna crash with us tonight? Maybe you can actually get some sleep." Blaine lay Brayden down. He immediately snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurt giggled. Brayden didn't last long at all. Kurt lay with his head on the crook of his arm, brushing the black curls out of Brayden's eyes, watching the boy sleep.

Blaine propped up on one elbow and watched Kurt. It was amazing, the change the years had on him. He still held his youthful appearance, but Blaine remembered a time when Kurt would never allow him to see his facial hair. Now, Kurt kept a 'fashionable' five-o-clock shadow, the lighter brown hairs dusting his jaw and chin and upper lip. Blaine remembered the first time Kurt saw him after he had trimmed his goatee, giggling about the fact that he always made fun of people with goatees. Blaine stopped cutting his hair short due to Kurt's obsession with his springy curls and Kurt began cutting his short around the same time. Their styles had changed drastically. Even now, Kurt was lying in bed in a ratty white t-shirt with a hole beneath the collar and some thin flannel pajama pants. Back then, it would have been silk. Kurt seemed to realize that keeping up a high fashion was harder to do with a kid. Blaine had decided after he got his sight back that Kurt could walk around in a potato sack and he would still be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"He was exhausted," Kurt whispered, breaking Blaine's train of thought.

Blaine smiled and placed a hand over Kurt's. "I love you so much."

Kurt returned his smile. "I love you, too, baby."

Blaine lay his head on the pillow, his hand still on his husbands, resting on their son's arm. The three men slept soundly for the night as Isabella made her first night through without waking more than once.

* * *

"Say 'Brayden'." Brayden lay on his stomach with his arms crossed under his chin.

Isabella made a small squeak.

"Bray-den," he said slowly. Blaine sat grading papers on sight-reading, glancing up occasionally to see his son trying to teach the two month old to talk.

"Papa, she's not saying anything," Brayden turned over and lay flat on his back, looking tired.

"Son, she's only a couple of months old. She just learned to hold her own head up," Blaine laughed. Kurt stepped into the living room from his office, a swatch of material in his hand.

"Blaine, have you seen that huge notebook of fabric? I can't fi-"

They were cut off by a deafening crash. Brayden cried out as a brick flew through the window and hit him in the side of the head.

"Oh my god!" Kurt ran over and picked him up, holding the spot where the brick had hit him. Blaine picked up Isabella.

"What the hell!" Blaine yelled out as another brick flew through the other window. This one hit Blaine in the back. He braced himself, holding tight to the baby. They heard yelling outside on the sidewalk.

"Die fags!"

"Fucking fairies!"

Kurt covered Brayden's ear and held him to his chest, trying to block out the words. Brayden was screaming into his chest.

"Daddy, my head hurts!"

"I know, baby. Blaine, call the police!"

"Can't, you do it," Blaine said through gritted teeth, trying not let the pain cause him to drop his daughter.

Kurt gasped. "Blaine, you're bleeding!"

"Call the cops!" Blaine snapped. Kurt fished his phone out as the sound of the screaming and rocks and bricks echoed. After shakily giving his address and requesting an ambulance, he and Blaine took the kids into the kitchen and sat against the wall in the corner.

"Daddy...hurts," Brayden said weakly.

"I know, sweetie. Just stay awake, OK, don't go to sleep, please," Kurt started crying. Blaine sat back, squinting his eyes closed against the pain in his back.

"I'm tired," Brayden groaned.

"Baby, please, don't go to sleep. Wait until the police get here, OK?"

Isabella was crying in Blaine's arms. Kurt stroked her head, trying to calm her down, noticing Blaine was in pain. Suddenly they heard the sirens and people shouting. Maybe they would get a few of them, Kurt thought. The door opened and two officers found the small family in the corner of the kitchen.

"Some of them got away. There were about twenty. There's an ambulance outside. Get the boy out there."

"My husband's hurt, too," Kurt wiped tears out of his eyes, carrying Brayden toward the door. The officers bent down before Blaine and Isabella as Kurt took Brayden outside to the waiting ambulance.

"Daddy, can I go to sleep now?"

"No, baby, just wait, OK?"

"Mr. Hummel? We'll take the boy to Lima General. Are you riding?"

"We have a two-month old. My husband's hurt, too."

"You two meet us there. We don't know how bad he is. He may need surgery."

Kurt's breath caught in his chest and his heart broke. The crew in the back of the ambulance had taken Brayden and lay him in the back and had begun looking over his obvious head injury. Blood soaked Kurt's shirt, arms and lap.

"Go tend to your family, Mr. Hummel. We'll take care of him, I promise."

Kurt watched the driver board the ambulance and drive away, sirens blaring. Burt and Carol were standing behind the police tape they had just placed around the sidewalk beside their house.

"Kurt! What's going on?"

Kurt ran over and told the officer to let them over the tape. Kurt took his dad into a tight embrace.

"Kurt, you're covered in blood," Burt held him at arm's length, fear in his eyes.

"We were just sitting there and someone started chucking bricks in the window! One hit Brayden in the head! He's in the ambulance and I don't know what to do!" Kurt was sobbing. Burt pulled him into a bear hug and rubbed his back.

"Calm down, son. Where's Blaine?"

"Blaine...OH GOD!" he turned and ran back inside, Burt and Carol following behind. An officer was holding Isabella carefully and Blaine still sat in the same place he was before, giving a statement through gritted teeth.

"He's been hit in the lower back pretty hard. He's gonna need stitches," The officer handed Isabella to Kurt. He held her close, thanking anyone who would listen that she was OK. She was too small to have survived being hit with a brick. Kurt knelt beside Blaine, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Baby, you OK?"

"Yeah, just hurts. Where's Brayden?"

"He's on his way to the hospital. We need to go. They said he may need surgery."

Blaine's eyes flashed with anger. "They got some of them. The others got away. If the one that hit Brayden got away, I swear to god-"

"Blaine, come on, sweetie, we have to go to Brayden. You need stitches."

Blaine nodded and two officers helped him up, letting him drape his arms across their shoulders. They got in the car and drove to the hospital.

"Come on, Brayden," Kurt muttered, his tears still falling. "Please be OK."

* * *

**x Woah, I'm really putting this family through it. The sad thing is that this kind of thing really happens to people. Please review!**


	14. Court part deux

**x Honeymoon was epic! Plenty of voting and duets ;). On with the story!**

* * *

Blaine hissed in pain as the nurse stitched his lower back. They hadn't heard any word from the doctor since they got there. Brayden was in surgery. He suffered a concussion and there was swelling. The whole conversation was a blur to Kurt, who sat holding Blaine's hand tightly. Carol was bouncing a blissfully oblivious Isabella and Burt was rubbing his head, his cap held in his hand.

"When do they think he'll be out?" Kurt asked the nurse stitching Blaine.

"Anywhere from one to two hours. I promise, sir, as soon as I find out anything new, I'll come find you."

"That fucker better hope he doesn't see me again," Blaine grunted, his hands trembling with rage. Kurt rarely got angry, but he could feel his face heat up.  
Blaine had said what everyone in the room had been thinking.

"All done, Mr. Anderson. If you want to wait in here, I'll go see what I can find out." The nurse placed a hand on top of Kurt and Blaine's. "This was a horrible thing to happen to such a sweet family and I really hope it all ends up working out for you."

Blaine nodded and returned his gaze to the floor. Kurt mouthed a thank you before she walked out. The only sound in the room was Isabella's occasional squeaks.

Finally, an officer opened the door and poked his head in. "Mr.'s Kurt and Blaine Anderson?"

They nodded and the short officer walked in holding a clipboard. "I'm Officer McDaniel. We arrested 11 of the 19 men and women who vandalized your home and injured you and your son. We found out the brick that hit Brayden was thrown by Dave Karofsky. Apparently he was their leader."

Kurt bit back the urge to curse and scream. Dave Karofsky. How did he know that that bastard would traumatize him for the rest of his life?

"I understand you know Mr. Karofsky, Kurt?"

"He bullied me in high school and was part of the fight to keep our children from us." Kurt swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice from wavering so much.

"This is quite obviously a hate crime. There was no reason for this attack to occur. Karofsky admitted to the crime, but he demands he wasn't wrong about it. Should I get you in contact with a lawyer?"

"Fuck yeah, we need a lawyer! That son of a bitch put a brick through my kid's head!" Blaine stood angrily, his hand dropping from Kurt's.

"Blaine, please, just calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help," Kurt rubbed circles between Blaine's shoulder blades. He knew Blaine loved it. Blaine eventually relaxed a bit and sat back down on the bed.

"I'll fill out the paper work and see that this goes to court," Officer McDaniel scribbles down something on his clipboard and nods a goodbye to the family.

Silence fell over them again. It had been almost an hour and a half since they took off to the hospital with Brayden and still no word had come of his condition. Kurt took Isabella from Carol when the baby started getting fussy. He had her fed, burped and asleep before the nurse finally came in.

"He's stable. They have him in recovery right now and soon their going to take him to the pediatric ward on the third floor. Room 315. They had to put a small plate in his head and he's going to have to take medicine to control the swelling. The doctor can tell you more when Brayden gets to his room. I'll be back to get you when he's in his room. It shouldn't be more than thirty minutes or so."

Blaine slid his hands over his face and dropped them back into his lap. "Thank you."

She nodded and offered a small smile before exiting the room again.

"Medicine? Is that going to be forever?" Carol asked, her hand covering her mouth.

"The way it sounds, it is," Burt sighed. "That Karofsky guy has caused more trouble than he's worth in my lifetime. First Kurt and now Brayden."

Carol leaned her head on Burt's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her's to bring her closer. Kurt looked down at Isabella and sighed. It had almost been her. He would never have wished it on Brayden instead, but he was glad she was OK.

After thirty minutes, the nurse returned to lead them to Brayden's room. The floor he was on had its own small lobby with toys and tables spread out across a carpet decorated with zoo animals. The nurse stopped them outside Brayden's room.

"He may be a little fuzzy, but it's because of the anesthesia and pain medicine he's on. I think he's actually doing quite well for a little boy who just had pretty big surgery. The doctor should be in here as well."

They thanked her again and Blaine led them in. Brayden was sitting back against his pillows, his head resting gently on the right side. His left side was completely covered in a white bandage.

The doctor was performing tests on him to test his vision and hearing and coherency.

"Well, Brayden, except for feeling funny because of the medicine, I think you'll be alright," the doctor smiled, giving Brayden a thumbs up. Brayden gave a lopsided grin and weakly returned it.

The doctor noticed the family come in and ushered them to the door again.

"Brayden, I'm gonna talk to your family for just a moment. They'll be back, OK?"

Brayden looked up and his eyes met Blaine's. He looked a little lost and scared, but other than that, he was OK. Blaine smiled a wet-eyed smile back at him.

The doctor shut the door behind him and his demeanor turned more serious.

"There was some pretty bad swelling in the left side of his head. We've had to plate his skull because parts of it shattered when the brick hit him. We got all of that out, but he will have to take medicine once a day for the remainder of his life so the swelling doesn't affect his brain function. In about three years, he will have to come back to have the plate replaced as his brain and skull develops. It's nothing too serious, it could be worse, but it is very inconvenient."

Kurt adjusted Isabella in his arms and glanced hesitantly at Blaine. He was wearing an unreadable expression, but there was something that indicated relief.

"Thank you, Doctor," Carol smiled. He nodded to the family and indicated they could go in now. Kurt held Blaine back for a moment.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm just so glad he didn't end up like me," Blaine wiped his eyes. "I hit my head and I went blind. I was just worried that he might experience the same thing and I didn't want that. I didn't want this, though. A pill once a day for the rest of his life? That's horrible."

Kurt cupped the side of Blaine's neck. "We'll get through it. So will he, OK?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Come on, let's go see this kid."

They walked in to hear Brayden giggling. Burt was playing 'got your nose' with him. He still looked dazed, but his smile was genuine.

Brayden saw them and his eyes lit up. "Dad, Papa!"

Kurt kissed Brayden's cheek and Blaine ruffled the little bit of hair he had on his right side. "You OK, kiddo?" Blaine asked.

"My head still kind of hurts, but I feel really weird. Like a good weird, not a bad weird. And really light. I'm gonna float away," he raised his arms as far as his weak little body would allow and closed his eyes. Blaine and Kurt laughed and looked at each other, smiling. This was going to be OK.

* * *

**Two months later**

"Bray, come on, we're going to Grano's and Grandad's," Blaine called, sliding his tie straight and ran a hand through his hair. The day after Brayden's surgery, Brayden was sad that his hair got cut for the surgery ("It was our thing, Papa!"), so Blaine went and cut his curls short, too. Both of them had had a mop of curly hair down around their ears and down the middle of their necks, but now Blaine stood in the mirror, his look frighteningly reminiscent of his time at Dalton. He was definitely not used to it yet.

"Coming, Papa!"

"Take your medicine, Brayden," Kurt called, sliding his feet into his brown loafers. Brayden groaned but skipped back to the kitchen and took his medicine with a glass of water.

They had court again that day. The first day was grueling. It took all the fiber of Blaine Anderson's being not to jump over the plaintiff table and beat the ever loving shit out of Dave Karofsky and his smug face. Blaine had actually charged him once, but Kurt grabbed him around the chest and muttered something about 'not worth the energy it takes to make a fist', which was true, Blaine supposed. The men walked Brayden and Isabella over to Burt and Carol's house and kissed them goodbye.

As they got into the vehicle, they both eyed the boards that covered their front room window and front door, covering the glass where it had broken. They were going to have them replaced when the money came and hoped today would yield some of that for them. They had pressed charges against Karofsky and sued the eleven people caught for vandalism. No one fessed up to hitting Blaine in the back, but he didn't really care. As long as Dave Karofsky went down, he would be perfectly satisfied.

That day was as grueling as the first, hearing testimonies again and hearing witnesses and showing photos of the damage to Brayden's head and their home.

"Does the attorney for the plantiff have anymore witnesses?" the judge asked.

"I would ask David Karofsky to please approach the stand," Mr. Boswell, Blaine and Kurt's lawyer, motioned to Dave. The man stood and walked to the stand, his expression still somewhat amused by the situation he was in.

"Please state your full name to the jury."

"David Paul Karofsky."

"Mr. Karofsky, is it true that you knew my clients from high school?"

"Yep. Saw them every day." Dave ventured a gaze toward Kurt and Blaine. Blaine's hand tightened over Kurt's as his eyes lingered on their hands.

"You started an anti-gay movement here in Lima. What were your motivations behind starting the movement?"

"Mr. Boswell, I am a Christian. In Leviticus, it says "No man shall lie with another man as he would lie with a woman, as it is an abomination." The word says it, plain and simple. It is a sin, just like murder. Would you let a murderer get away with his crime?"

"Mr. Karofsky, are you saying what these men are is a crime?"

"It's a crime against nature. It's my belief that these men gave up their rights when they decided to live such a sinful lifestyle. Not only are they living this lifestyle, they are exposing children to it."

"Kurt and Blaine's son, Brayden, was struck in the head by a brick that night, David. You still stand by the fact that you were the one who threw the brick?"

"Yes sir."

Blaine's hand tensed again. Kurt's eyes were rimmed with tears at the harsh words coming from Dave's mouth, but Blaine was nothing but furious. He sounded completly unremorsful.

"Why did you plead not guilty in this case, Mr. Karofsky?" Mr. Boswell asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Dave simply stated. His face was serene, as if he was discussing the weather.

"You caused hemmoraging in the boy's brain as well as $20,000 dollars worth of damage to my clients' home. It seems to me that you did do something wrong."

"I'm being charged for hate crime, sir. I plead guilty to vandalism, but I will never plead guilty to tossing a brick into the head of a fag-"

Everything happened very quickly. Blaine leapt over the table and charged Dave, who was caught off guard when Blaine thrust his fist into the side of his head. The courtroom went balistic. Over the cameras clicking and people shouting, the gavel echoed.

"Order! Mr. Anderson, sit down, or I will find you in contempt!"

Mr. Boswell finally pulled Blaine off of Dave, bringing him back with a bloody lip and an expression of pure rage. The baliff ushered Blaine out of the court room to cool off. Kurt was standing in front of the plantiff table, a mix of worry and hatred across his face. As the baliff led Blaine out, he caught Kurt's eye, giving him a look that said "I'm sorry, but I don't regret it." Kurt nodded at him and turned his attention back to Dave. They had helped him back up and excused him from the stand. He met Kurt's eye. The smug, remorseless look was replaced by one of slight fear and pain. It made Kurt's heart swell.

"Court will resume when the jury has reached its verdict. Mr. Anderson," the judge looked to Kurt. "Make sure your husband controls himself tomorrow."

Kurt nodded. "Yes sir."

After being dismissed, Kurt ran out of the courtroom to find Blaine sitting on a bench down the hall, a paper towel held to his lip and the baliff talking him down.

"What the hell, Blaine! That could have cost us the case!" Kurt cried as he reached him, shoving his shoulder.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Kurt. The things he was saying about us, about Brayden-"

"-couldn't be taken back by punching him in the face! We have to do this for Brayden and if you're gonna be losing your mind every time he calls us bad names or tells us we're sinful, we won't be able to!"

Blaine and Kurt were standing facing each other, chest to chest, heat and anger rolling off them like waves. The baliff made his way over.

"Ok, boys, cool it down. This isn't the place for this. Y'all go on home and get your boy. We'll let you know when to come back." The big black man clapped each of their shoulders and they both relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry about all this," Kurt apologized as Blaine walked over and grabbed his jacket.

"It's no problem, man. I'm supposed to be a biased party in this, but what he was sayin' was just wrong. Personally, I would have hit him, too."

Blaine scoffed and tossed the paper towel in the trash. "Yeah, thanks."

The baliff led them out of the courthouse and they drove to Burt and Carol's in silence. Both men were still angry, Kurt at Blaine and Dave, Blaine just Dave. He had a feeling Karofsky's apathy to his crime would have shadowed that of Charles Anderson's.

Kurt and Blaine walked in and found Isabella sitting up.

"Isabella? You're sitting?" Kurt's face lit up.

"I taught her, Daddy! I kept sitting her up and I sat behind her and she fell a couple of times, but she really did it!"

"Oh, Brayden, good job!" Kurt hugged Brayden, minding the large scar that was on his head.

Isabella looked up at Kurt, wobbling a bit on the spot before rolling backward, a squeak that sounded almost like a giggle coming from her mouth. Kurt picked her up and held her close, looking to see Blaine. Blaine was standing there watching, his face bearing a small smile. Kurt walked over and sandwiched the baby between them, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Izzy's sitting now," Kurt smiled.

"She's growing up," Blaine replied, a tear slipping down his cheek. The words and anger from the courtroom died at the door. Telling Burt and Carol was was said seemed like secondary idea at that moment. Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips then kissed his baby girl on the forehead, bringing a luminous smile to her face. If they had these moments and no others, no one else in the world would matter.

* * *

"The jury finds David Paul Karofsky guilty of the act of vandelism of the home of Kurt and Blaine Anderson and sets forth a fee of $20,000 for repairs. On the charge of hate crime against Kurt and Blaine Anderson and their family, the jury finds David Paul Karofsky guilty. The jury sets forth a fee of $20,000 for medical bills and reparations to the family."

The news was, to say the very least, welcome, in the Anderson household. The days after the trial were for interviews with local television and radio stations as well as trips to Lowe's and hardware stores to fix the front of the house. They took the money they won and placed it in savings, knowing that Brayden was going to have more surgeries in the future and pricey medication.

Brayden sat in the grass on a blanket with Isabella, who had almost completly gained control of her new found sitting position. They were playing what seemed like a game to Kurt and Blaine, who had taken a break from installing the new door to watch them. If Isabella fell over, Brayden would fall next to her, giggling manically. The small girl would smile brightly, showing off her four teeth and squeal at her brother, making Brayden laugh harder. Brayden would then sit her up and the game would start again.

"How do they come up with this stuff?" Blaine shook his head, dragging on his cigarette.

"I have no clue, but it's keeping her entertained. I refuse to question his ways," Kurt sipped his beer and set it down. "What are we doing for Brayden's birthday this year? It's Saturday."

"I don't know. We could send out invitations to his friends at school I guess. Nothing too extravegant, Kurt, the kid's been through enough. Just his friends and our parents. Bailey and Finn and their families too."

"And Rachel and Tina," Kurt pointed out. "That sounds good. We'll just grill burgers or something. I'll start making cake tomorrow."

"Baby, it's only Tuesday," Blaine laughed.

"Well, if we can't have a crazy party, I'm making an awesome cake."

"Your cakes are always awesome," Blaine put out his cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a beast with cakes," Kurt shoved Blaine's shoulder playfully and they went back to watching their kids for a moment, planning out what they could do to make Brayden's eighth birthday truly special.

* * *

**x I would also like to indicate that not all Christians feel this way against homosexuality. I am Christian myself and I know many Christians who could argue up and down that there is nothing wrong with homosexuality as good as the nay-sayers. Please don't let anything I say in this story offend anyone.x**


	15. Birthdays and Vacations

**x Back again, biatchez! x**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt hadn't realized how popular Brayden really was until Saturday rolled around and they had ten seven-year-olds running rampant in their backyard.

Burt and Carol were out back, Burt at the grill and Carol trying to keep the peace. Brayden stood off to the side with a cute little girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Brayden kept saying things and she kept laughing, making him blush just the slightest bit.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine called to Kurt, who was pulling the cake out of the fridge. "Take a look at this- our boy's a charmer, just like me!"

Kurt looked out the window at his son. "Oh, that's Lizzy Ellis! She's so sweet and her mother was very kind. Look at him, he's laying it on thick!"

Isabella bounced in her Kangaroo jumper in the doorway, watching all the action, her eyes following the crazy children playing tag. Kurt lifted her out and walked over to Blaine.

"Should we give him the talk yet?" Kurt smirked.

"Nah, I think I'd rather not suffer through that on his eighth birthday. Maybe thirtieth."

"Jeez, at the rate he's going, he'll need it by ten," Kurt laughed and they walked out to the back yard. Finn was holding his four-year-old daughter Cloe and talking to Bailey. Lily was counting loudly out loud against a tree and the children were scattering and screaming, looking for spots to hide in the rather spacious backyard. Rachel, Quinn and Tina were laughing at the children and telling them places where they could hide. Casey stood at the grill helping Burt and discussing car parts with him.

"Blaine! Sweet'eart, I was sure I wasn't going to make eet!" Blaine's mother called from the door. She hugged Blaine and Kurt before setting Brayden's large present down on the table.

"I smell Dior," Blaine crossed his arms in front of him, quirking his eyebrow at his mom.

"I could not 'elp it, _bebe'_. Eet was perfect for him and he needs clothes for school," Elsya shrugged.

"Mom, it's too much," Blaine took her hands. She smiled and waved him off.

"Nothing is too much for my _petit ange_."

Blaine rolled his eyes and followed his mother and Kurt outside.

"_Grand-mere'_!" Brayden ran over and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She kissed his head and they started conversing in French. She had taught him a few things and he asked Blaine to teach him when she wasn't there. The boy had learned it as his second language and could speak it almost as fluently as Blaine could. The adults watched the exchange with wide eyes.

"He speaks French? What the hell can't he do?" Finn asked Kurt.

"He's a genius," Kurt answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. They brought out the burgers and finally got the kids to sit down and eat. Kurt brought out the cake and it was awesome, as Finn and Blaine said. It was a butter cream cake with green icing and a strip of blue- a river. The castle and caves were made of rice crispy treats and covered with icing. There were eight candles placed neatly in the field in front of the cave and a dragon figurine stood, looking as though it were about to bite one of the candles. In front of the dragon was a small knight. It was a little boy figurine that was dressed up in what looked like home made armor with a wooden sword in his hand, raising it up toward the dragon.

"It captures his imagination perfectly," Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Can I eat the dragon?" Brayden asked, causing Lizzy to giggle next to him.

"No, you can't eat the dragon, goofball," Kurt placed a hand on his hip. They sang happy birthday and Brayden squinched his eyes closed before blowing out his candles in one blow. The cake was cut up and the party goers gushed over how delicious it was. After the presents had been brought out, Brayden began tearing away at them, not forgetting to thank all his guests as indicated by his Dad. Lizzy got him a FuzzyArt poster of a dragon that he could color himself. He blushed when he thanked her for it, making her giggle. Finn and Quinn got him a remote control car that did flips and tricks. Burt and Carol got him a toy dragon that walks and makes all kinds of noise (the boy had a thing for dragons). Kurt and Blaine specifically waited until the end to give their gift because they knew the boy would flip and completely ignore the rest of the world. Brayden had wanted it for the past three years and they were now able to really afford to get it.

"OK, Bray, we have something for you, now. Stay over here with _Grand-mere'_ and I'll be right back," Blaine ran back around to the garage and he came back moments later wheeling out a beautiful hunter green bicycle. It had been the object of Brayden's coveting eyes for so long and the boy couldn't contain his excitement.

"It's mine! It's really mine! Oh, Daddy, Papa, _thankyouthankyouthankyou_!" He leapt into Blaine's arms and grabbed Kurt around the neck to pull them into a group hug.

"Glad you like it, son, but I can't breath," Kurt laughed weakly. Brayden hopped down and hopped on his new bike, wheeling around the yard while the other kids followed him excitedly.

"I think he liked it," Blaine smirked.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Kurt slung an arm around Blaine's shoulders. After a while, parents came and picked up their children and thanked Kurt and Blaine for having them over. Lizzy's mother, Claire, walked over to Kurt.

"It seems like my little girl has a crush," she smiled, looking over to the living room where Brayden and Lizzy were sitting on the floor, playing with some of Brayden's new toys.

"He had her giggling like crazy all day. I've never seen him blush so much, either," Kurt laughed.

"I think a play-date may be in order. You think it would be OK if Brayden came home from school with us on Wednesdays? He's been through a lot and they seem to really be hitting it off."

"That would be so great. He'd love it," Kurt smiled, looking back over to his son and his friend. Blaine walked in, sipping a Coke and carrying Isabella, who had icing on her face.

"Blaine, you did NOT feed Isabella cake!"

"OK, I didn't feed Isabella cake," Blaine shrugged, causing the two kids on the floor to laugh. Claire walked over and told Lizzy it was time to go. She looked sad, but she stood up.

"Thanks for letting me come to your party," she said shyly to Brayden.

"You were fun to have here. You're really good at playing dragons."

Lizzy smiled. She walked up and placed a kiss to Brayden's cheek. "Bye," she said quickly and skipped off toward her mother. Brayden didn't move, just stood there looking a little dazed. Blaine and Kurt tried not to laugh out loud at the look on his face. Claire and Lizzy finally walked out and Brayden touched his cheek.

"I like Lizzy. She makes me smile," Brayden said, walking over and sitting in the floor again. Blaine and Kurt can't help but gush.

"Aaaawwww!" They said together, clutching their hearts.

"Stop it!" Brayden cried out, glaring at them.

"Oh, Brayden got his first kiss!"

"He's growing up so fast!" Blaine wiped an invisible tear from his eyes.

"That's not funny, stop it!" Brayden charged them and tackled their legs. The three of them toppled into the floor and the tickle fight ensued. Isabella shrieked in delight at the sight of her brother and fathers rolling around on the floor, laughing loudly.

After finally getting Brayden in the bed and Isabella on a bottle, Kurt settled down across from Blaine on the couch. Blaine held Isabella close to his chest and fed her, watching her eyes droop lazily.

"Today was a good day," Kurt sighed, laying his head back against the back of the couch.

"It was. Izzy's crashing hard though," Blaine yawned.

"You gave her cake- I'm not surprised in the slightest."

Blaine smirked up at Kurt and removed the bottle from Isabella's mouth, her soft snores breaking the silence between them. Kurt walked over and knelt beside the glider, staring down at the baby.

"You're such a wonderful father."

Blaine looked up at him. "That was random."

"No it wasn't. You are. I don't think I've ever actually said it before, but you're a great dad. The kids love you so much and I find more and more every day to love about you."

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt's forehead. "Me too. You're an awesome dad, too. You went through a lot to make that cake just for Brayden and it really was made just for him. It was perfect. You're the voice of reason to my hot-headed self."

Kurt laughed and stood up. "Let's get Little Bit to bed, OK? Maybe I can...thank you...for being such a wonderful dad and husband."

Blaine smirked at Kurt and walked Isabella to her room, placing her as gently as his shaking hands would allow. He closed the door and hurried over to their bedroom. Kurt lay on the bed in his boxer-briefs, his arms folded under his head.

"Hey, handsome," Kurt smirked. He stood up and walked over to Blaine. Kurt ran a finger down Blaine's chest.

"You come here often?"

"I live around here," Blaine smirked. "You should know, I'm married."

"Hmm," Kurt replied, locking eyes on a spot below Blaine's ear that he loved to suck. "I bet your husband's a bitch."

Blaine laughed. "He's amazing."

"I'm pretty amazing."

"You are."

"Would your husband mind if I fucked you?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "Nah."

Kurt smirked and locked his lips against the spot he had been eying. Blaine gasped and moaned against Kurt's hair. Kurt dragged Blaine's shirt off quickly and almost ripped the button off his jeans trying to get them off. They discarded their underwear quickly and lay facing each other, kissing passionately, legs twining together. Blaine took Kurt's fingers into his mouth, coating them evenly with saliva and Kurt slid his now wet fingers into Blaine, stretching and scissoring.

"Oh, shit," Blaine moaned, biting and licking at Kurt's collar bone. Kurt pulled his fingers out and jerked himself for a moment, spreading the saliva from his fingers and precome over himself before entering Blaine, hoisting Blaine's leg up over his hip to get a deeper angle.

"Oh, god, baby, so good," Blaine whined against Kurt's chest. It was a new angle that neither had ever done before and it was liberating. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back, causing him to hiss in pain-pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt! Let me ride you, baby."

Kurt didn't dare argue with that. He rolled onto his back, taking Blaine with him, never losing rhythm. Blaine rode him as he thrust up, pounding into Blaine's prostate with every hard thrust.

"Close, baby, so close!"

"Come for me, Blaine. I'm not even gonna touch you!"

In less than three thrusts, Blaine was coming hard against Kurt's stomach, chest and neck. The sensation of his husband's come settling on his body sent him over, filling Blaine. Blaine braced himself up on his arms over Kurt, breathing heavily. He laughed a breathy laugh and started licking at the come on his lover's body. Kurt groaned at the sight, his dick trying to harden again inside Blaine.

"You like this, don't you?" Blaine asked, a bit of come dribbling down his chin.

Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him, letting Kurt taste. Kurt would never tire of that taste. Blaine.

"Mmm, nice," Kurt groaned. Blaine slipped off Kurt and lay down beside him, fitting his body against Kurt and resting his head on Kurt's chest.

"I love you," Kurt said sleepily.

"Love you more," Blaine replied.

"I'm too tired to play that game," Kurt laughed.

"Mmm, fine," Blaine closed his eyes, letting Kurt's even breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

"Daddy! Cookie!"

"Their not done yet, angel, just wait," Kurt laughed. His two year old daughter sat on the island bar covered in flour and smudges of chocolate. They had been making cookies for the last day of school for Brayden and Blaine when they got home.

The oven dinged and Isabella clapped her hands. "Cookies!"

Kurt laughed and walked over and pulled the cookies out of the oven and placed them on top. "OK, now we have to let them cool off. No cookies just yet."

Isabella pouted and crossed her arms dramatically. Kurt placed his hands on his hips and gave her a bitch stare. They really were a pair. Before long, the two were giggling at each other's 'diva fits' as Kurt called them. The door opened and Blaine and Brayden entered.

"Summer! Woo!" Brayden tossed his book bag down and plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah!" Blaine tossed his bag down and sat down on Brayden's stomach.

"Papa, you're killing me!" Brayden coughed, punching Blaine's leg.

"Nah, you're OK," Blaine propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Feet off the coffee table!" Isabella wagged her finger at Blaine. Blaine raised his hands in surrender and took them down, standing up and helping Brayden to his feet. He was 10 now, but he reached just below Blaine's pecks. For a 10 year old, he was actually tall. Blaine always figured he'd be short like him and Rachel, but both of Rachel's fathers were very tall and whichever one was her father must have passed on the gene. None of Blaine's family was tall.

"Looks like I have another Kurt telling me what to do," Blaine smirked and kissed his daughter on the cheek. Kurt slapped Blaine's arm.

"If you two would just listen to me, then I wouldn't have to bark orders and she wouldn't repeat them. It's your fault," Kurt said matter-of-factly and washed out the bowls they used to mix the batter with.

They each grabbed a cookie and munched quietly, sitting in comfortable silence. After having their fills, Brayden went to go play his Xbox and Isabella went off saying something about her Barbie needing some new shoes.

"You know, Kurt, I've been thinking about something. We've never taken a family vacation."

Kurt thought about this. They hadn't. They never took Brayden because they were always so busy and they had so much drama going on. Then, after Isabella was born, she was too young to really travel or enjoy anything on top of the drama.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. Where were you thinking?"

"I wanna go to the beach. I haven't been to the beach since I was a kid. My _maman_ took Bailey and I to Panama City when we were six. It was so much fun. I was thinking maybe...Destin."

Kurt gasped. "That's where we got married."

"Yeah, I know. It's gonna be our 15th anniversary in two weeks. I figured we could go and maybe one night go out to dinner."

Kurt smiled and blushed. "I'd love that. The kids will love it, too"

"Yeah, they have tons of stuff to do down there. I'll look for a condo after while and figure out some stuff to do. We'll wait to tell the kids. Surprise them."

Kurt clapped and squealed, mimicking his daughter. "Oh, now I'm really excited! Maybe we can recruit Bailey and Lily! They probably need the vacation now that Casey's left."

"Bastard," Blaine added softly. Casey ended up leaving Bailey for another woman, who he had been sleeping with for the past year. Lily was seventeen now and going into her senior year at McKinley. She had finally joined glee after Blaine talked her into it.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, they could come, too. We could split the cost and get a bigger room."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt. "I'm glad you're on board with this."

"Well, we've never done it and the kids would have so much fun."

They spent the next couple of hours looking at rooms with Bailey and Lily, who freaked out when they asked them. They immediately came over.

"Oh, we have to get one with a beach view!" Lily gushed. "I hear there's some hot boys in Florida."

"Yeah, I'm not bringing a hot boy home with us," Blaine smirked at her. She leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder. Since her father left, she spent a lot of time at Kurt and Blaine's. Blaine had always been more of a father to her anyway. Even Kurt was closer to her than Casey was.

"OK, so we have a suite here, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a jacuzzi and beach front view. Sound good?" Blaine asked. They all agreed and ordered the room.

"OK, now we have to tell the kids," Lily laughed. "This is gonna be interesting."

It was. Brayden jumped on his bed screaming "We're leaving Ohio!" while Isabella jumped up and down screaming "Beach, Beach, Beach!" They decided they would leave on the following Sunday and stay until Friday morning, giving them four full days to spend in Destin. The phone rang in the midst of all the craziness.

"Hello?" Blaine answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Lizzy. Is Brayden there?"

Blaine's eyebrows raised. A girl? Calling his house for his son?

"Um, yeah, just a minute," Blaine ran the phone upstairs and walked into Brayden's room, where the celebration continued.

"Brayden, it's for you. It's Lizzy," Blaine made a swooning motion and leaned against the door frame.

"Papa! Quit!" Brayden hopped down and grabbed the phone from Blaine.

"Please, don't embarrass me," Brayden pleaded then put the phone to his ear, beginning his conversation with a blush. The other five in the room walked out, but not before Lily made kissy faces at Brayden. She ran out after a pillow was launched in her direction.

"Oh my god, he has a girlfriend!" Bailey cried after she was out of earshot.

"Oh, crap, he has a girlfriend," Blaine said at the same time, groaning and running his hand through his hair.

"Well, at least we know he's not gay," Kurt quipped, picking up Isabella and sitting on the couch.

"He's too young for a girlfriend, Kurt. What the hell do we do?"

"Language, Blaine," Kurt nodded down toward Isabella. "Anyway, their just infatuated. It's not that big of a deal. It's kind of adorable."

"Yeah, until they turn thirteen and their crazy sex hormones grow in," Blaine grunts.

"Ok, Burt Hummel, calm down," Kurt smirked, placing a hand over Blaine's. "We'll worry about that when it gets here. We're going on vacation in a few days! Lets just chill and enjoy it."

Blaine smirked and nodded. "Alright. Let's see what there is to do in Destin."

* * *

"Ok, kiddos, let's go!" Blaine slammed the car door at three thirty that morning, calling to the drowsy family sitting on the porch. Isabella was as bouncy as ever but the others were dozing on the patio chairs.

"Hey, come on, we gotta get there today, people," Blaine laughed, tossing a pack of wet naps at Kurt, who jerked out of sleep quickly.

"Ok, ok, we're coming."

"Why didn't we just leave last night?" Lily asked, yawning and grabbing her pillow and Fred, a stuffed dog that Blaine gave her when she was only three. She still slept with it.

"Because you people are already zombies," Blaine laughed.

"A Vivarin and a cup of coffee make you really annoying, Uncle Blaine," Lily joked, clapping his shoulder. "You're like a puppy."

"A puppy who's ready to get on the road. We gotta get to Florida!" They all climbed into the SUV, Kurt and Blaine up front, Bailey and Isabella in the middle, and Lily and Brayden in the back. They were already snuggled up and falling asleep.

"Bye, house!" Isabella waved happily as the car pulled away.

* * *

**x Izzy is my favorite character ever. X**

**Also:**

**bebe'- baby**

**petit ange- little angel**

**Grand-mere'- grandmother**

**making sure there's no craziness lol.  
**


	16. Fifteen

**x Been to this city before. Never been? Go there. It's beautiful. x**

* * *

The air was warm and breezy, filled with the smell of natural sand and sunscreen. The family pulled into the Crystal Sands parking lot, the kids taking in the size of the condominium they would be staying in. They were on the fifth floor of a 15 floor condo right next to the Gulf. Seagulls flew overhead, squawking loudly and dipping low, unfazed by the people passing by. Blaine got their room keys while Kurt and Bailey unloaded their belongings onto trolleys to take up to the room. It took three, due to Lily's need to bring several different bags for several different things and for Isabella's toys, but they finally rode the elevator up to Suite 527.

The inside was absolutely beautiful. It was simple, but large. There were two bedrooms off to each side of the entrance along with a bathroom. The kitchen was all white and sea foam green with every appliance they would need. The living room had a flat screen television and two sofas. The sliding glass doors lead out to a balcony with a beautiful view of the white beach beneath. The stairs led up to a open, spacious room, each wall containing a door- two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Woah, this is so cool!" Brayden took off up the stairs, claiming his room first. Lily charged after him and claimed the other.

"Guess we're downstairs," Bailey laughed. Isabella toddled over to the large sliding door and looked out, pressing her nose to the glass.

"Daddy, Papa, it's pretty!" she pointed down. There were many people out on the beach, but the long stretch of beach seemed to dwarf them all. The sand was pure white, almost snowy, and descended toward the water, waves crashing against the shore with a musical crack. They opened the door and let the sound hit their ears. It was soothing and beautiful.

"I think this is gonna be good for us," Kurt said, picking up Isabella.

"Yeah, this is nice," Blaine smiled, leaning forward against the rail and breathing deeply.

"Oh. My. GOD!"

"Lily found the jacuzzi," Bailey laughed, turning to go back inside. Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt and Isabella.

"You gonna have fun, Izzy?" Blaine asked, kissing her hair.

"I wanna swim!" she bounced in Kurt's arms, pointing at the beach-goers.

"Nap first, then we'll swim," Kurt yawned. "I'm gonna lay down with her. Get us up in an hour?"

Blaine nodded and kissed them both on the foreheads. As they retreated to the bedroom, Blaine sat in one of the plastic chairs, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, taking in the sound of the water and the warm smell of the sand. This was gonna be good.

* * *

"Woah, it's salty!"

"Brayden, don't drink the water!" Kurt called from their blanket on the beach. Isabella sat in her Hello Kitty bathing suit, her legs crossed in front of her and leaning back on her hands, just like her Daddy. Bailey sat beneath the umbrella reading while Blaine, Lily and Brayden got bombarded by the waves.

An old couple walking along looking for shells saw Kurt and Isabella and smiled fondly.

"Your daughter is beautiful," the old woman said, holding her husband's hand.

"Oh, thank you. She tries to do everything I do, so she's a little old for her age," Kurt laughed.

"Here, sweetie," the old man reached down into his bucket and pulled out a small cone-like shell, handing it to Isabella.

"What do you say, Izzy?"

"Thank you, sir," Isabella smiled brightly, holding the shell to her chest.

"You're very welcome, princess," the old couple waved to them and moved along. Isabella lay on her stomach, playing with her new shell.

"They were nice, Daddy."

"They were. It was very kind of them to give you one of their shells."

"Can we go look for shells, too, Daddy?" she asked, her freckles peeking out as the sun hit them.

"Sure, sweetie," Kurt smiled and stood up, brushing the sand off his swim trunks. He walked over to the edge of the water, laughing as Blaine and Lily were knocked over by a particularly big wave.

"Hey, Stumbles, I'm taking Izzy to look for shells."

Blaine smirked, his hair dripping and chest glistening. Kurt's breath was momentarily stalled. God, he's still beautiful.

"Ok, babe. Don't pick up any sexy men along the way."

"And if you find any, point them my way," Lily winked. Blaine shoved her head away. Kurt kissed Blaine's salty lips and walked back up to get Isabella. They ventured down the beach, getting shells and compliments on how adorable Isabella was and how sweet it was that Kurt would walk with his daughter looking for shells. He got hit on once or twice by the occasional female, but just shrugged it off with the occasional 'not on your team' or 'I'm taken'. Kurt had never really been hit on by women before, but he guessed he only was now because his adorable daughter kept exclaiming loudly that he was the greatest daddy in the world.

Just as they were making it back to their spot on the beach, a busty brunette, around her mid-twenties, walked up to Kurt.

"Hi. I saw you walking with your daughter. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out later," she said, trailing a finger up Kurt's chest.

"That's really kind of you, but-"

"Hey, baby," Blaine bounded up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and kissing his temple. "Find any shells, Izzy?"

She held up her bucket and smiled.

"Oh," the brunette said in surprise. "Oh, god, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's ok, really," Kurt laughed.

"Oh...wow," Blaine smirked, looking between Kurt and the brunette.

"I'm sorry. I just thought he was a single dad..." she looked so embarrassed.

"It's fine, really," Kurt smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll let you get back to...whatever," she scurried away, leaving Blaine laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it!" Kurt slapped his head.

"What! It's funny! I know guys who would kill to have that girl hit on them!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up Isabella and walked back to the blanket. Bailey eyed her brother with concern.

"Is Blaine ok?" she smirked.

"Kurt got hit on by a hot twenty year old!" Blaine fell down on the blanket, holding his side.

"Good job, Dad," Brayden went to fist bump Kurt, who gave him a bitch face.

"It's over now, go swim or something," Kurt waved the two men off.

"Uncle Kurt still got game," Lily smirked, walking back to the water with Brayden, who giggled.

Kurt lay back on the blanket, hearing Blaine finally settle down.

"I'm sorry," Blaine smiled, rolling over to prop up on his elbow.

"In all my thirty-one years, That was the first time women have ever actually hit on me."

Blaine looked unconvinced. "Yeah, right."

"I don't ooze masculinity like you do, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad they don't hit on you. Less reasons for me to get jealous."

Kurt smiled and Blaine kissed his lips softly. "Love you."

"Love you too, Blaine."

* * *

They decided to head to the zoo after the beach. Kurt was a little sunburned, but nothing he was gonna complain about. Blaine had Isabella on his shoulders as they entered the zoo, immediately seeing the lions. Brayden's plethora of useless knowledge came into play.

"Hey, Dad, did you know that every lion has a different roar? That's how their mates know who they are."

"You need to stop watching reruns of The Crocodile Hunter, seriously," Kurt laughed. Brayden rolled his eyes and skipped over to the plaque, reading about the specific lions in the zoo. They made their way to the monkey cages and had to basically hold Isabella down.

"I want a monkey, Papa!"

"You are a monkey," Blaine smirked, scooping the girl up and placing her back on his shoulders.

"No, Papa, I want that one! It's cute and tiny and funny!"

"Again, you are a monkey," Blaine adjusted his baseball cap and shades as the girl had wriggled them off in her fervor to get the monkeys. Kurt took photos and videos of the family that day, watching the penguins dive into the water and the bears roll a large plastic ball around their cage. By the time they reached the end of the zoo, Blaine held Isabella on his hip with her head resting on his shoulder. Brayden had learned even more useless knowledge to put to use in the future and Lily had a couple of phone numbers from a young zookeeper and a young boy they had met at the reptile house.

"Yeah, those better not be used," Blaine pointed to her.

"Oh my god, really? Come on, Uncle Blaine, I gotta have some fun while I'm here! That's the point of the vacation, right?"

"Um...getting my daughter laid wasn't on the itinerary," Bailey placed her hand on her hip. Lily rolled her eyes and helped load the car. Blaine knew she was having fun even without boys, but being the oldest kid there probably wasn't that fun.

They got back to the condo and Blaine snuck over to Bailey while Kurt took a shower.

"Do you think you could watch the kids for a bit? I wanna do something really special for Kurt."

"We're right down the beach from where you had your wedding, you know? Is that it?"

Blaine nodded. "It's our 15th on Friday. We'll be on the road all day and I just wanted to do this for him while we had time."

"No problem, bubba. Go re-woo your man."

Blaine kissed Bailey's cheek. "You're awesome."

"I know," Bailey winked and sat down on the sofa, flipping through a book she had been reading while the kids ran amuck. Blaine heard the shower turn off and walked into their bedroom, seeing Kurt standing naked inside the bathroom, steam spilling from the bathroom.

"Hey, you," Blaine walked over, cupping Kurt's face and kissing his lips softly. "Get dressed up. We're going out."

"The kids-"

"Bailey's watching them. I may need your help for a bit of it, but I wanna take you to dinner and to somewhere special."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I'll shower. Be ready when I get done?"

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine slip into the bathroom. Kurt hurried over to the suitcase and pulled out some black dress pants and a royal blue button up with a black vest, a creation of his own. He slipped his black loafers on and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up stylishly, wishing his hair was still as long as it was back in high school where he could still coiff it. Blaine loved Kurt's hair short like this, though, so he kept it. Kurt was glad Blaine's hair was starting to grow back, though he did think it was a nice thing he did for Brayden. Both his boys had their curly locks back, though they still had some growing to do before they were as long as they used to be.

Kurt went into the living room to wait for Blaine. When Blaine finally came out, Kurt was stunned. Blaine had shaved his goatee and his face was as smooth as it once was. He looked almost ten years younger. He was wearing a purple button down with the sleeves rolled up with khaki pants and brown loafers. Blaine's curls were gel-free and falling over his forehead and ears. Kurt forgot to breathe for a minute.

"What do you think? I know you've been complaining about my goatee for a while so I decided to just lose it."

Kurt walked over and ran his fingertips across Blaine's cheek and ghosted his lips. "I love it."

Blaine smiled and kissed his fingertips. "We'll be back in a bit, Bailey."

"No rush, loverboys." she replied. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them out of the condo and they walked down to the parking lot. The drive to the restaurant was quiet, but comfortable. Blaine would hold Kurt's hand, running his thumb over his knuckles, causing a shiver to course down Kurt's spine. The Bistro Bijoux was a very nice seafood restaurant in Sandestin where their reception was held after their wedding. Kurt told Blaine which room it was in and he looked over it. He could imagine him and Kurt standing behind the table, cutting their cake and feeding each other. He remembered when Kurt smashed the vanilla cake into his mouth and smeared the icing across his face. They laughed so hard they were holding each other up. Kurt had taking his finger and wiped some off, licking the icing off his finger then kissing Blaine's nose.

Blaine could still feel that night. He never saw any of it, but the feeling of the cool icing on his face and Kurt's warm finger and lips on his cheek brought a smile to his face.

"I wish I knew what it looked like," Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hand and leading him over to one of the private booths in the corner.

"It was beautiful. You've seen the pictures."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I had those visual memories. I can feel things, I just can't see them in my mind."

Kurt smiled softly and placed a hand on Blaine's. "It doesn't matter, sweetie. It was the most amazing day of my life whether you could see it or not."

Blaine smiled. "Mine too."

They ordered their food and some wine before sitting and talking, just like old times. They realized they hadn't been out to dinner together since before Isabella was born and it was something they needed to start doing more often.

As their food arrived, Kurt's Veal Milanese and Blaine's Ahi tuna, Blaine poured them each a glass a wine and they toasted their 15 years. Their food was amazing. They sat there for two hours, talking, laughing and drinking until they began to feel dizzy. The restaurant was only a half mile from their next destination so they took off their shoes, placed them in the car, and walked along the water, ghosting their toes against the incoming waves. The moon was high over the Gulf, causing a ghostly glow to fall over them. Blaine looked over at Kurt and admired the way the moonlight reflected off of him. It never ceased to amaze Blaine how beautiful his husband was, especially in the moonlight.

"Do you know where we are yet?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked around, his mouth dropping as he took in their surroundings. He looked down and noticed it was exactly where they were standing the day they were married.

"I had to get _Maman_ to explain what everything looked like and from the pictures, I imagined this was about the same spot," Blaine took Kurt's hands, running his thumb over his knuckles again. Kurt looked over and saw the pier where they sat that night after their reception, their first moments alone as husbands.

"Kurt, I still love you the way I did all those years ago. I believe I may even love you more now. We have two beautiful children together and a family that loves and accepts us. No matter what we have been through or what we'll have to face in the years to come, I want nothing more than to face it all with you by my side. Always."

Kurt had tears in his eyes, as did Blaine. Kurt gasped a sob and pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, angel." Blaine pulled back and held Kurt's face at arm's length, looking him over in the light of the moon. "You're still as beautiful as the day I met you on that staircase at Dalton."

Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and blinked at his tears. "So are you."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt with more passion than he knew he had in his body. Kurt slid his hands from Blaine's down his arms and across his back, pulling him closer. The tears from their eyes fell against their lips, causing a salty taste, but neither cared. They were the only two people in the whole world on that sandy beach. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, making Kurt groan against him. Blaine pulled back and sat, pulling Kurt down with him. They lay back in the sand, kissing and touching, exploring and relearning. Every now and then, a person or couple would pass by, but they paid them no mind. They would not have noticed anyway. After a while, they pulled apart, Blaine stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb and Kurt playing with the short curls on the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before standing and helping him up. They brushed off and walked back to their vehicle, hand in hand and more in love than ever before.

When they walked into the condo, it was eerily silent, save for the DVD title menu for The Lion King playing on the television. They looked down to see Bailey, Lily, Brayden and Isabella curled up on a huge pallet on the floor. Isabella was draped across Brayden and Lily, who were curled up around each other. Bailey lay with Fred as a pillow. The husbands stifled laughs as they turned off the television and tiptoed back toward their room, shutting the door.

"Four nice bedrooms and they sleep on the floor? Lame," Blaine joked, rolling his eyes. Kurt began taking off his shoes but Blaine stopped him.

"Let me," he smiled, slipping off Kurt's loafers and socks then laying him back gently.

"Mmm this is nice," Kurt closed his eyes.

"Just relax, angel. I want to take care of you." Blaine whispered against his ear before kissing the soft spot right below it. Kurt gasped then felt his muscles relax as massaged his tongue against it then kissing it lovingly.

"Mmm, baby," Kurt moaned. Blaine sat up and began unbuttoning Kurt's vest and shirt, slipping them open and running his hands slowly across Kurt's chest and stomach. He kissed at Kurt's collar bone and throat before making his way down his sternum, licking gently at his nipples as he went down.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt grasped at Blaine's shoulders. Blaine smiled against the skin of this chest and moved slowly downward, fingering the button of Kurt's pants.

"Please, baby, take them off," Kurt whined beneath him. Blaine didn't hesitate but kept up the slow, sensual pace. He undid the pants and slid them off slowly, then pulled Kurt up to a sitting position to slip off his shirt and vest completely.

"You're wearing more than me," Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine nodded and stood slowly, Kurt propping up on his elbows. Blaine unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders and arms slowly. Kurt watch hungrily. Both men were still as physically fit as they had always been and Blaine's dark skin and dusting of chest hair always made Kurt's mouth water. Blaine slipped the button open on this khakis and let them fall to the floor, leaving him in his black boxers.

"Gorgeous," Kurt muttered without thinking. Blaine blushed and crawled back toward Kurt, pushing him gently back down on the bed.

"Turn over, baby," Blaine whispered. Kurt complied and Blaine straddled Kurt's hips. He began kneading at the muscles of Kurt's neck and shoulders.

"Mmm, feels good."

"Good. Relax, ok?"

"Mmhmm," Kurt responded. Blaine moved down his shoulders and back slowly and expertly. He reached Kurt's ass and massaged gently, working the tense muscles out. Blaine moved down Kurt's legs and calves, kissing the back of each knee as he finished.

"Front now," he said and Kurt bonelessly rolled over. Blaine giggled.

"I guess I'm doing my job right?" he asked.

"You have magical hands." Kurt said sleepily, casting an arm across his face.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt's feet up, massaging each one. Kurt usually hated his feet to be touched, but he melted into it immediately. Blaine kissed his ankle and moved slowly up his legs to his thighs. Kurt's erection was half-hard just from Blaine massaging him, but Blaine decided to leave that for last. He worked Kurt's sides, chest and arms then moved down to kiss him sweetly. His hand slid down Kurt's body slowly and slipped into the front of Kurt's boxers.

"Oh," Kurt gasped into Blaine's ear, sending shivers down Blaine's spine. Blaine took Kurt into his hand and slowly pumped him, thumbing the head as he went.

"God, magic hands," Kurt groaned, sliding his arms around Blaine's back. Blaine laughed and picked his pace up. Kurt's nails dug into his shoulder blades and made him groan.

"Blaine, please suck me."

Blaine nodded and kissed him passionately before kissing down his chest and stomach and sliding off his boxers. He took Kurt into his mouth and slid down the shaft, taking in as much as he could before coming back up, flicking his tongue at the head like he knew Kurt loved.

"Oh, god, baby," Kurt groaned, fisting the blankets and Blaine's hair. Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes as he bobbed his head in a practiced rhythm, groaning as he watched Kurt come undone beneath him.

"So close, baby," Kurt arched his back at the sensation. Blaine groaned and sucked just a bit harder a couple more times before Kurt came hard down his throat. He drank him in before letting him slip out of his mouth and kissing each hip before climbing up beside him, kissing his face gently.

"Haven't done that in a while," Blaine smiled, his voice hoarse. Kurt laughed breathlessly and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"What about you?" Kurt asked, seeing the heavy bulge in Blaine's boxers.

"That was for you. Sleep now, angel."

Kurt rolled into Blaine's embrace and Blaine slid the covers up over them.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Happy anniversary."

"You too," Kurt said in barely a whisper. Blaine lay listening to him sleep before he finally couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.


	17. Water Parks and Families

**I absolutely love Brayden Anderson...I've developed him quite a bit in this chapter and he is definitely going to be developed more as the story goes on. Hope you like what I've done with him.**

** Harry Potter premiere tomorrow! I've made a shirt of AVPM quotes because last year the entire line broke out in AVPM songs so there are fans around my area and I plan on getting some signatures on this shirt from other Starkids! weee! ok on with the story.**

* * *

"DADDYDADDYDADDY!"

Isabella flies onto the bed, landing between Kurt and Blaine, who are sprawled across the bed, dead to the world.

"Come on, Daddy! Water park!" Isabella grabs Kurt's hand and shakes it. Kurt groans and flips over on his stomach, his arm draping across Blaine's back.

"Papa, make Daddy get up! WATER PARK!"

Blaine chuckles sleepily and sits up slowly, taking the small girl into his arms and hugging her tight.

"You're squishing my face, Papa!" she says dramatically. Blaine kisses her head and lets her go, leaning down to Kurt.

"Come on, angel, I believe we have plans for the day," Blaine kisses Kurt's shoulder.

"Donwannagedup," Kurt says into the pillow. Brayden bounds in, trunks on and flip flops smacking the floor.

"Come on, guys! Water park!"

"Why did our children both have to inherit your puppy-like morning behavior?" Kurt finally turns over and looks at Blaine.

"It's what makes them awesome," Blaine shrugs and gets out of bed.

"Ew, Papa's naked!" Isabella shrieks and buries her face in Kurt's chest.

"Yeah, Blaine, gross, get dressed!" Kurt mocks her disgust, but tosses Blaine a seductive wink.

"Ok, I'm leaving now, gross," Brayden shakes his head and runs back into the living room, screaming that Blaine was naked and if you don't wanna burn your eyes, stay away from their room.

Blaine slips on his boxers and crawls back over the bed to Isabella and pulls her off Kurt. "You ok, sweetpea?"

"Is Daddy naked too?"

Blaine stifles a laugh. "Um...maybe."

"Why?"

Kurt can't help but fall over laughing, burying his head under the pillow.

"Um...no reason, baby, just go let Aunt Bailey put on your swim suit and we'll go to the water park."

"YAY! Waterparkwaterparkwaterpark!" she skips out of the room, completely forgetting the state of undress her fathers were in.

Kurt regains his breathing and sits up, wiping tears from his eyes. "I fucking love our children."

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt's lips gently. "I fucking love you."

Kurt hugs Blaine before getting up and slipping on his swim trunks and a wife beater. The family finally gets ready and they load up in the car, the children bouncing in their seats. When they finally get to Big Kahuna, they unload their things and go to pay.

Blaine and Kurt settle in lounge chairs by the kid pool while Bailey and Lily coat the children with sunscreen. Lily slips off her cover and Blaine stutters.

"No way, back on!" he shields his eyes. Lily is wearing a very small string bikini of hot pink, her slight curves shown off and her tan standing out. There are already boys staring with hungry eyes.

"Oh my god, Uncle Blaine, really? If you've got it, flaunt it!" Lily pulls her hair back into a pony tail. Kurt stifles a laugh.

"You're gonna let her walk around like that? I don't wanna find her getting nailed under a slide!" Blaine fusses at Bailey.

"Blaine, calm down. It's just a swim suit. She's...gifted. It's hard to find tops that fit and that's the best I could do."

Kurt covers his face with the book in his hands, trying not to let Blaine see him laughing.

"Besides, Uncle Blaine, I can take care of myself. I'm not gonna get nailed under a slide. I'll go somewhere more private, I swear."

Blaine throws her a glare.

"Oh my god, kidding," she smirks and rolls her eyes, taking a seat next to Blaine and applying tanning lotion to her body. A young man sitting three seats down can't take his eyes off her.

"Hey, eyes off!" Blaine shouts to him. He looks frightened and looks away quickly.

"Cockblock," Lily mumbles to him and lays back. Blaine rolls his eyes and turns back to watching his kids play. Isabella is bouncing with excitement near a large mushroom with a fountain on top and Brayden is standing behind her, making sure she doesn't slip. He picks her up and let's her put her hands on the fountain and she shrieks with laughter when the water squirts her directly in the face.

"Calm down, baby," Kurt places a hand on Blaine's arm, "Lily will be ok. Just enjoy being here, alright?"

Blaine smiles and nods. "I just worry about her. I've basically been her father all her life, it's my duty to bitch."

"I know. You've raised her well."

Blaine smiles again and kisses Kurt's cheek. Their hands stay linked as they watch with amusement as Brayden leads Isabella over to a large frog slide that rains down water. Isabella slides down and giggles when Brayden catches her at the bottom.

"He's such a good brother," Kurt muses.

"Yeah, I was worried when we had her he would feel put out, but he's doing very well."

Kurt nods and gets up to go to the water, saying he needs to cool off. Blaine watches his husband move over to Isabella and Brayden, alleviating the boy of his babysitting duties and allows him to go over to the big slide across the way from them.

"Be careful and come right back, ok?" Kurt calls to him as he leaves.

"Ok, Dad!" Brayden waves back and walks quickly toward the line. Kurt picks up Isabella and they walk under a huge wooden structure that looks like a tree house.

The whole thing is dripping water and there are children everywhere. They stand under it, splashing each other and laughing at the other kids for a bit before Isabella announces that she's hungry. They walk back over to the table where Blaine has fallen asleep on the chair and Lily is chatting quietly with the boy Blaine shouted at earlier.

"Better not let Blaine see this," Kurt leaned in a smirked. The boy looked frightened but Kurt waved at him.

"Calm down, I'm the nice one. Why don't you two go slide or something. Be careful, though and be back in an hour, OK, Lily?"

"Uncle Kurt, you are too awesome," Lily hugged him tight and stood up, taking the boy's hand and leading him off. Kurt smiled and shook his head before standing over Blaine and shaking his hair out. The cold water startled him from his nap.

"Ohmygod!" He jumped up quickly, sending Kurt and Isabella into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Izzy made me."

"Nuh-uh!" she argued. Blaine tickled Isabella's feet and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm hungry, Papa!"

"Me, too," he reached down into the bag they brought and pulled out two sandwiches and a juice box for Isabella. The three of them sat and watched the crowd for a bit before Isabella was ready to go again.

"Play with me, Papa!"

"Oh, well, I see how it is," Kurt said, feigning a hurt expression. Isabella placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I already played with you, Daddy!" she hugged his arm. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Go, I'll watch."

Blaine let Isabella pull her out into the water, but not before Blaine blew Kurt a kiss from the edge.

"Geez," a man next to Kurt said in a disgusted tone, "Rub it in, why don't ya?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"I don't get how they let you guys do it. Raise a family like that," the man sneered toward Blaine and Isabella. "It's weird."

"For your information, we went through way too much to get this family for idiots like you to make us feel bad about it," Kurt replied, his voice shaking and his face heating up.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" The man stood. Kurt stood with him. This isn't gonna be good, Kurt thought.

"Well, I call it like I see it. Why can't the world just accept the fact that gay people are gonna live normal lives no matter what homophobes like you say about it?"

The man was a couple of inches shorter than Kurt, but he was stocky. He looked like he wanted to hit Kurt, his fists balled at his side.

"People like you don't deserve a family. Families are meant for men and women- mothers and fathers- to raise and make into acceptable members of society. That little girl thinking that you guys are a family is just wrong-"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He had never punched anyone in his entire life, but when his children were brought into it, he didn't think twice. He pulled his fist back and planted it straight into the guys nose, a deafening crack resounding from it. Bailey cried out his name as Kurt straddled the man on the ground and began punching. The man flipped them and sent Kurt backward onto the concrete, feeling the heat and gravely feeling against his back and making his teeth grind together. The man got a punch to Kurt's right eye, but Kurt wasn't having that. He kicked the guy in the stomach and flipped them back, resuming the beating.

"Kurt, stop!" Blaine yelled, grasping at Kurt's shoulders and pulling him, trying to get him off the man, but Kurt was stronger than he looked. After Blaine, Lily's friend, Chad, they learned later, and another stranger finally got their arms around Kurt and pulled him off, Blaine examined the damage with shock. Kurt had a busted lip and his eye was starting to swell, but the man on the ground was groaning in pain, his face in his hands and an arm clutching his stomach.

"Daddy?" Isabella asked in a scared voice.

"Get Kurt to the car, I'll go find Brayden," Bailey said to Blaine, who nodded.

"Come on, baby, let's go," Blaine guided a shaking, furious Kurt toward the exit of the park. The security guard at the front was about to tell them to leave when he saw that they were and, with a scathing look from Kurt, didn't say a word else. Blaine got Kurt to the car and leaned him against it.

"What the fuck happened, Kurt?" Blaine asked, stepping back.

"He insulted our family, Blaine," Kurt's voice was deep and angry, a voice that Blaine had never heard before. "He brought up Isabella and I snapped. I'm sorry."

Blaine could tell Kurt was only sorry he caused a scene. He wasn't sorry that he punched the guy's lights out. Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt in close for a hug.

"Kurt, don't let it get to you, ok? We never have before and we won't start now. It's all ok. Right now, we have to deal with our kids asking a billion questions about what happened."

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine let him go, seeing blood on his arms where he had been holding Kurt.

"Oh, god," he turned Kurt to see the scratches and debris from the concrete and blood beading on his back in millions of places. "Shit, Kurt, your back."

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt groans and Blaine rushes to the back and pulls out a towel and dabs at the spots on Kurt's back, cleaning them as best he can. The rest of the family comes toward the car, expressions confused and shocked.

"Dad, what happened!" Brayden took in Kurt's appearance.

"Just a fight, Brayden, we'll talk about this at the condo, ok?" Blaine leads Kurt around to the passenger seat and shuts the door.

"Is he ok?" Bailey asks.

"I think so. Did you hear what the guy said?"

"Yeah," she replies, her voice cold and angry. "It was terrible. I would have hit him, too."

Blaine sighs and they load up and head back to the condo. The kids head toward the living room and sit on the floor, Isabella picking up her stuffed elephant and Brayden his dragon to begin a rousing game of make-believe. Lily walks out to the balcony, phone to ear, and chatting away to someone on the other end.

"You two go talk. I'll watch them," Bailey smiles, rubbing Blaine's shoulder. Blaine walks into the bedroom to find Kurt looking at his eye in the mirror beside on the dresser.

"You ok?" Blaine asks, taking Kurt's hips and minding the spots on his back.

"Yeah, fine. I just can't get what he said out of my head."

"What exactly did he say, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed. "He said that he couldn't believe they let us raise a family then I called him an idiot and he got all pissed off and went on a rant about how families are mothers and fathers raising children to be acceptable members of society and us teaching Isabella that we are a family is wrong."

Blaine's hand tensed in Kurt's. "Yeah...I would have hit him, too."

Kurt scoffed and wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry about causing a scene. This is a vacation and we shouldn't be worried about that kind of stuff."

"It's fine, sweetie. The kids are still having fun, Bailey understands and so do I."

There's a cough from the door frame. Brayden is standing there, his head resting against the frame looking a little downcast.

"You ok, son?" Blaine asks. Brayden walks in slowly and stands in front of Kurt.

"A long time ago you told me that just because our family is different it doesn't mean we're not normal. I know I bug you guys with all the useless knowledge you say I get from watching too much tv, but can I tell you something I've read that might make your feel better, Dad?"

Kurt sniffs and wipes his eye before nodding.

"The dictionary definition of the word 'family' is a," he screws his eyes up trying to remember exactly what it was that he read, "social unit consisting of one or more adults together with the children they care for". You and Papa are adults and Izzy and I are children and you guys care for us. That's what a family is, so I guess when people say we're not a family...now you know that we are."

Kurt sobs and nods. Brayden throws his arms around Kurt's neck and hugs him tightly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son," Kurt says against his neck. "Thank you."

Brayden blinks his eyes to stop himself from crying. Blaine looks on his son with pride as the boy pulls back from his dad to wipe his eyes.

"And you don't bug us with your useless knowledge," Kurt smiles, wiping a tear off Brayden's cheek. "You're very smart and I don't want you to ever let that knowledge go to waste, ok?"

Brayden nods and goes to walk out of the room. "I love you, too, Papa," he says over his shoulder.

Blaine smiles a watery smile. "Love you, too, Bray."

Brayden walks out, closing the door behind him. Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "That was amazing. He aged ten years right in front of us."

Kurt laughed and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. "He amazes me. He knows so much and knows just how to use what he has."

"He's a genius, I'm sure," Blaine smirks. "Maybe we should get him tested."

"Oh, soon enough. For now, let's try and finish out this vacation without any more fights."

Blaine nods and kisses Kurt's forehead. "We can do that."

* * *

Three days out of summer, Brayden is sent home with a letter from the school. Blaine's foreshadowing of getting the boy tested for IQ came back to them when they read that his fifth grade teacher wanted him tested to be moved up a grade.

"Oh, Dad, Papa, please! I hate fifth grade! Those kids don't care about anything but hitting each other with books and picking their noses!"

"Ew," Kurt grimaced. "Well, I guess we need to get that done, then. I'll set it up."

"Cool! I'm gonna go call Lizzy!"

Kurt watches his son bound up the stairs with the house phone, shaking his head. "Growing up so fast," he mutters to himself as he stirs the sauce for their lasagna. "Too fast."

* * *

**I know that I say 'I've had a friend' or 'I know a person that' a lot, but my sister's friend teaches a boy who is six years old and in the fifth grade because of his IQ and he's doing very well, so hopefully, I can draw from what she often tells us about him. He has schizophrenia too, but I don't think I'll be doing that. The boy's name is Mason and he's pretty much famous around here for saying super hilarious and awesome things, so yeah, just sharing a bit of my life tidbits with ya, lol.**


	18. The Genius and The Talk

**Ok, so Brayden is awesome, yeah? Anyway, here's a bit more about him and we watch him a Isabella grow up a bit. That girl is a spitfire! ok, so here you go. WE ARE REACHING AN ENDING! I suspect about three or four more chapters and a very sappy epilogue. I already have it written. It's awesome!**

**ok, here ya go**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat in the waiting room of the psychiatrist who was testing Brayden, waiting for him to come out. Blaine had found Waldo six times and spotted what was wrong with the picture in the Highlights magazines about ten times. He was getting restless.

"So what happens if he passes this thing?"

"He doesn't have to pass, Blaine," Kurt flips the page of his Vogue magazine. "Their testing on a scale to see where he falls and if he's gifted, they may consider bumping him up a grade."

"Oh, yeah," Blaine nods and twiddles his fingers. Isabella is sitting in a chair next to Blaine, trying to copy him by twiddling her fingers and watching him intently. The door opens and Brayden walks out with a very surprised looking woman.

"Could you two please come back with me?"

They ask Brayden to watch Isabella and step into the office with the astute looking woman.

"Brayden is one of the most unique cases I have ever seen," she says outright, causing Kurt and Blaine's eyebrows to raise together. "Most children his age lie about the 90 to 100 range in IQ," she pulls out a sheet of paper in a manila folder with Brayden's name on it. "Brayden made an almost perfect score in Math, Reading and Science, and scored a perfect score in reasoning and decision making. Brayden's IQ worked out to be 142."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "142?"

"Brayden is a genius, Mr. Anderson. There aren't many schools around here who accommodate children with Brayden's level of intelligence, so to keep up with his learning needs, I'm requesting that he be moved up two grades."

"Two?" Blaine burst out. "He'll be in junior high!"

"Yes sir, I understand, but he's not being challenged. He's far beyond the intellect of primary schooler and a councilor will be meeting with him twice a week to help him adjust, if you agree that is."

Blaine sat back in his chair and tried to take it all in. Kurt carded a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Take your time, gentlemen. Sending a fifth grader to a high school environment is farfetched, but it'll be good for him. He'll be a senior by age 15, so it's a lot to think about."

She stood to shake their hands, which they did distractedly, and walked out to the waiting room, finding Brayden humming to a snoozing Isabella.

"Come on, son, let's get home," Kurt called to Brayden, his mind still reeling with the news he just received. Brayden smiled and said goodbye to the psychiatrist before following his fathers out. Blaine placed Isabella into the car and they drove home.

"Brayden?" Kurt asked from the driver's seat. "How would you feel about going to another school?"

"Really? What kind of school?"

"...Junior high," Blaine answers. Brayden's eyes widen.

"Really? You'd let me?"

"They say you're too smart for elementary school and that you would have more of a challenge. You'll have to talk to a counciler twice a week while you're there, but you'll learn more."

Brayden considered for a few minutes before asking, "Do you guys want me to?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. "It's your call, son," Kurt finally answered.

"I just know it'll be kinda hard because I'll be around bigger kids and well...I get picked on anyway."

"It'll be ok, son," Blaine turned and smiled. "We'll get you karate lessons or something."

Brayden laughed. "Ok, cool."

Blaine fist bumped his son and turned around to see Kurt smirking with an eye roll. "You two," he mumbles.

"You love us!" Blaine gasps in mock offense at Kurt's tone.

"Yeah, Dad, we're awesome," Brayden chimes in. Kurt eyes the boy in the rear-view mirror and smiles. "You guys are pretty awesome."

Blaine and Brayden look smug as Kurt pulls into the drive way and they get out. Burt was out trimming hedges.

"So, what's the verdict?" Burt calls over the row of bushes.

"The boy's a genius," Kurt shrugged. Brayden hopped over the fence and walked into Burt's house, more likely than not looking for Carol to see if she had cookies.

"Wow, so what do they wanna do?" Burt dropped the trimmers on the ground and propped up on the fence.

"They want to move him up to 7th grade. He'll have to take a test to see if he's up to that level, but it sounds like he's gonna blow that out of the water, too," Blaine says.

"7th grade! He'll be killed!"

"He has to meet with a councilor twice a week to work on adjusting to the differences. He sounds really excited about it. He's not getting any education right now because...well...he's read it or seen it all," Kurt watches Brayden walking out of the house, cookie in hand, chatting away at Carol excitedly.

"Well, I guess if it's what he wants and it'll be better for him, you should do it. I just know he's so small and he has bullies in elementary school...think about teenagers...he's only 11.

Kurt nodded. "Maybe we could get him self-defense lessons or something."

"I told you, karate!" Blaine says excitedly.

"You just wanna be able to spar with your son!" Kurt laughed. Blaine had fessed up to taking karate as a young boy and he absolutely loved it.

"Nothing wrong with that," Blaine shrugged. They finally said goodbye to Burt and Carol and took Isabella and Brayden inside for dinner. Brayden called his _Grand-mere'_ to tell her the news, going ninety to nothing in French, causing Isabella to give him a strange look.

"This is gonna be a lot to deal with," Kurt said quietly to Blaine in the kitchen. Blaine pulled out two Jeremiah Weed beers and handed one to Kurt.

"It's gonna be ok. I know I say that about everything, but it's true. He'll be fine."

Kurt nodded and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, watching Isabella yell at Brayden to stop talking funny.

* * *

"Got your bag?"

"Yes."

"Medicine?"

"Yes."

"Calculator?"

"Dad, this is the fifth time you've asked about the calculator!" Brayden groaned and adjusted his back pack on his shoulder. They stood in the office of Lima Junior High with Mrs. Tannin, the principal.

"Don't worry, Mr. Anderson, we'll take good care of Brayden. It's very new to us, but I promise, he's in good hands."

Kurt nodded, looking up to Blaine, who was dressed for school. All he had to do was walk across the street to McKinley.

"Ok," Kurt stood up and clasped Brayden's shoulders. "If you need anything, Papa's right across the street-"

"I know, take my medicine at lunch, wash my hands after using the bathroom, look both ways before crossing the street. I got it, Dad," Brayden rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Don't get smart with me," Kurt smirked and ruffled Brayden's curls. "Ok, head to the choir room at McKinley after school. Be safe and be good, ok?"

Brayden nodded and hugged Kurt, his face just barely meeting Kurt's the middle of Kurt's stomach. Kurt never noticed just how small Brayden was. He was going to be tall, for sure, but he was so skinny. Blaine had actually started him on karate, but he hadn't built any muscle just yet.

"Love you," Kurt squeezed his shoulder. He knew kissing his son's forehead is a junior high no-no and he didn't want to start anything on his first day.

"Love you, too," Brayden smiled and said goodbye to Blaine, who ruffled his hair before watching him walk down the hall toward his first class.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kurt sighed. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"He'll learn more and maybe it'll help with him being so hyper. Overload his brain with new knowledge then he'll crash by 8."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. Mrs. Tannin dismissed them and Kurt headed to Burt's to get Isabella. They had a baking date.

* * *

**Two Years Later  
**

"KINDERGARTEN!"

A flash of long chestnut hair whooshed around the corner of Blaine and Kurt's bedroom. Blaine was brushing his teeth and Kurt was adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"Um, hellOOO!" Isabella stood at the door with her hand on her hip. "I SAID Kindergarten! That means I get pancakes like Brayden does every year!"

"What's she yelling about?" 13-year-old Brayden shuffled in, moving his glasses to rub his eyes.

"YOU get pancakes for school, so I want pancakes cuz I'm going to school!"

"Would you breathe, diva?" Kurt laughed, moving toward the door. "I'm on the pancakes."

Isabella stalked out after Kurt as Brayden stood in the door, watching Blaine put on his vest.

"Papa, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed to slid on his loafers.

"Ok, so...I'm starting 10th grade today...I have to take Sex Ed..."

Blaine's mouth quirks at the corner. "Yeah?"

"Well...I've learned from starting high school so young you can't just go into something without a little bit of prior knowledge and expect to understand it,"  
Brayden twists his fingers. "So...I know it's a little early in the morning..."

"You wanna talk about sex?" Blaine's heart starts to pound hard in his chest. He knew Brayden was growing up and, being around older kids and having older friends, Blaine knew this talk was coming soon, but when he was really faced with it, he started to blank.

"Oh...ok, well...um..."

"I mean, I understand the basics, but I don't want to just know that...you know?"

"I understand," Blaine nods. "Brayden...sex is a very important step in a relationship. When you have sex with someone, you're giving a piece of yourself to that person."

"And you're sharing something very special and beautiful," Kurt says from the door. "Starting the sex talk without me?"

"I knew you were looking forward to it," Blaine said sarcastically. Kurt sat on the other side of Brayden.

"Bray, the school is going to teach you about being safe and how the system works, but what they don't tell you is that there are so many emotions that go along with sex that you have to be more prepared for," Kurt looked to Blaine, who nodded.

"I'll tell you what my dad told me- you can't throw yourself around like you don't matter. Use it as a way to connect with someone else. I know it's still a little early for you to be thinking about actually doing it, but it's never too early to be emotionally prepared."

Brayden nodded. "Thanks guys. That really does help. I mean, I know where it goes and what happ-"

"OK, BREAKFAST!" Blaine hops up and scurries toward the door, leaving Brayden and Kurt smirking after him.

"I think I made him nervous," Brayden said pointedly.

"A bit," Kurt nodded. "So, I have a feeling this wasn't just about Sex Ed."

Brayden bit his lip. "Well..."

"Brayden...?"

"Dad...how do you know when you like someone?"

Kurt's eyes grew big. "A crush?"

"I guess. I mean, when I'm around her, I'm really excited and happy, but she also makes me really nervous and sweaty. Does that mean I like her?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "Sounds like it. Who is this girl?"

Brayden sighed. "It's Lizzy."

"Lizzy? The little girl you grew up with?"

"Yeah. She's in eighth grade and so after school, she wants me to walk her home. What does that mean? I mean, she said it all...flirty and stuff."

Kurt bit back a laugh. "Well...are you going to?"

"I guess. I mean...I think I really like her, Dad"

Kurt squealed and pulled Brayden into a hard hug. "Ow, Dad, Oxygen is a vital element for exhistance!"

"Sorry," Kurt let him go. "Ok, so why don't you just start walking her home. Get to know her again. Then, see where it goes. I mean...don't let it go too far-"

"Ugh, ok, Dad, enough sex talk for this morning," Brayden waved him off. "I'll do that."

Kurt smiled and patted Brayden on the shoulder. "Come on, time for breakfast."

"Ok...there's actually something I wanna talk to you and Papa about, too. It's gonna take a lot of work, but I really wanna know what you guys think about it."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrow. "Ok."

They get downstairs to find Isabella munching carefully on carefully cut pieces of pancake while Blaine ravenously devoured his.

"Papa, you look like an animal," Isabella scrunched her nose.

"My bad, little missy," Blaine poked her side. She tried not to giggle, but she couldn't fight it.

"Blaine, Brayden wants to talk about something."

"No more sex, please," Blaine groaned.

"Watch it!" Kurt nodded toward Isabella. "No, this is something else. Go ahead, Bray."

Brayden sat down and filled a plate with pancakes. "Ok, so I was talking to Christian Sheffield-"

"My former student? How?" Blaine asked.

"Facebook. Anyway, he's an activist in Chicago for gay rights and he told me about how he goes into schools and sets up programs to support gay teens."

Kurt and Blaine exchange looks. They knew of these programs, though McKinley High didn't have one. It was mentioned once, but the student body was furious about it. That was almost 17 years ago.

"Anyway, he's flying over in a few weeks and well...I think I may have worked out a presentation for the school board for it."

The husbands' eyebrows raised. "You...wanna set up a program for gay rights at McKinley?" Kurt asked, his heart swelling.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not gay, but I know some kids at McKinley who are and I know it's hard for them. There needs to be someone there to help them cope with the bullying...maybe even end it."

Blaine stopped eating, giving Brayden his full attention.

"I know you both got bullied a lot at school and what I was wondering is...if you guys could help me with my presentation by giving some testimony on it."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks, both filled to the brim with fatherly pride.

"Of course, Brayden. When do you need it?" Blaine rested a hand on Brayden's shoulder.

Brayden smiled. "By next Monday. I'm meeting with the school board on Tuesday for their weekly meeting. I've been talking back and forth with the principal all summer. You guys are the best!" Brayden pulled them both in for a hug. "I hope it works. I just know you guys went through a lot. I don't want that for other kids. Most of them are my friends."

Kurt wiped his eyes and nodded. "I think you can do it, son. Don't let anyone tell you you can't. Don't give up."

Brayden nodded and finished his breakfast. "I'm ready when you are, Papa."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt and Isabella goodbye.

"Come on, Izzy, we gotta get you to school. Can't be late on the first day," Kurt pulled her new Hello Kitty backpack down from the hook by the door.

"Daddy, for the gazillionth time...my name is Isabella Renee' Anderson. Izzy is a baby name."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "Why did I make you such a diva?"

"Because divas get stuff done," she answered confidently. Kurt laughed and walked with her out to the car.

* * *

"Whatcha doin', Andorkson?"

Brayden rolled his eyes, but kept working on taping the poster to the wall. He knew it was Keith. He didn't have to look.

"Hey, loser, I'm talking to you," he felt his head hit the wall in front of him. He stood back, rubbing his forehead.

"What is it, Keith?"

"What's with the fag posters? Finally gonna come out of the closet?" Keith quipped, his friend Ricky laughing at this horrible joke.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not gay. Second, if you must know and I must waste breath telling you, I'm starting a program for gay rights and I need support."

"Gay rights? What shit," Keith rolled his eyes. "Why should they have rights?"

"The same reason gorillas like you have rights- their men and women. Human beings. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving you now-"

"Oh, no, you're not, dork," Brayden was lifted off his feet by the two boys and they carried him toward the girl's bathroom. Girls scattered as they entered and chucked him into the wall.

Keith punched him twice in the face before bringing his knee into Brayden's stomach. Brayden hit his knees, coughing and groaning.

"Now stay here. It's where you belong anyway," Keith shoved Brayden to the floor with his foot. Brayden lay there, trying to catch his breath. A girl walked in, saw him, and ran out, screaming for his Papa. He was pretty famous for being the glee teacher's son and the school nerd.

Brayden heard Blaine's voice outside the door, sounding frantic, and saw him throw open the door. Past that, he saw nothing.

* * *

"Come on, son, wake up!"

Someone was holding his hand. He was lying on a soft surface and in the distance, a bell rang. Brayden opened his eyes to see that he was in the nurse's office, his papa holding his hand like a life line.

"Papa?" Brayden's voice came out weak and hoarse. Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"I was so worried. I hoped you hadn't hit your head again. The doctor said you couldn't injure your head after what happened when you were little."

Brayden moved to sit up and found that his head didn't hurt, just his face and stomach. "My head's ok."

Blaine let go of Brayden's hand and ran a hand through his still thick curls. "Good, your dad was worried."

"Where is he?"

"On his way to pick you up. I have to stay here. What happened, Bray?"

"Keith Ackerman and Ricky Stanton. They saw me working on stuff for the program and said some dumb jock stuff before the tossed me around in the girls' bathroom. Said it was where I belonged."

Blaine gritted his teeth. "I'm so sorry, Brayden."

"For what?"

Blaine looked up at him. "Well...when you were little and you got picked on...you would blame me and Kurt."

"Well, that's dumb. You guys didn't do anything wrong. I don't even care, Papa, they just don't understand. Right?"

He echoed Kurt's words as he often did. Blaine smiled and nodded. "I'm just worried about you getting seriously hurt."

"Soldiers go to war to fight for what they believe in every day. Why can't I fight for what I believe in, too?"

Kurt burst into the door. "Where the hell is he?"

"Over here, Dad, don't have a heart attack," Brayden quipped. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the boy's optimism. He was a perfect mixture of himself and Kurt with just a little bit of what Blaine could only describe as pure Brayden- determined and articulate.

"Oh my god, your face!" Kurt took Brayden's face into his hands. "What happened, Blaine!"

"He got beat up for working on the program."

"It's ok, Dad, really. I'm used to it. Besides, it doesn't matter. I'm still working on it no matter what they do to me."

Kurt's expression turned worried. "Brayden...I don't want you-"

"To get seriously hurt...yeah, Papa already gave me that one. It's worth it to me, Dad. Anyway, I was caught off guard. We all know I could have taken them if I hadn't been." Brayden laughed, lightening the mood among the family. Kurt shook his head and dropped his hands from Brayden's face.

"If you ever get into any serious trouble, please call us, ok? What you're doing is amazing, but dangerous around here."

"I know. I will, Dad, I'm not stupid, remember?" he joked.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ok, super genius, let's get to glee club."

Brayden stood with Blaine and walked with his dad and papa to the choir room. Kurt gave Blaine a look. "Watch out for him."

"I got it, ok?" Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt. Blaine and Brayden headed in and Brayden sat next to Yen, his best friend, and Blaine sat behind the piano.

"Ok, guys, from the top."

* * *

**Next chapter- presentation, Brayden and Lizzy, and some more husband lovin'**


	19. Making a Difference

**Ok, so this chapter is huge...it's also the next to last. The epilogue is short, but I squalled like a baby back bitch writing it. I'm gonna miss writing this story so much, but I promise, I'm never gonna be done writing. I have another multi-chapter story in the works along with my cross-over and Glee Love, so fret not, faithful readers. I love you all and send you all big hugs! Thank you for supporting me and my nerdy obsession :).**

**Also, my teacher, my inspiration to be a writer and the coolest lady over 60 that I know besides my play director, has written a book. The name escapes me cuz it's kind of long, but it's a collection of letters her father wrote to her mother while fighting in World War II. Type in Linda Perkins on Amazon and it may be up there. I found it but I had a direct link. Anyway, if you like that kind of thing like me, she's a very talented woman and I'm absolutely blessed to have been taught by her. She actually came up with the idea while we were writing short stories in creative writing and she read my short story about a young husband overseas writing to his little girl. I love sparking ideas. Ahh.  
**

* * *

"Your hands are really soft," Brayden blurted out in the awkward silence that hung around him and Lizzy as they walked along the sidewalk two blocks from Lizzy's house.

"Oh, um...thanks. Yours are kinda rough."

"My papa has been teaching me guitar." he said, his voice squeaking a bit near the end. What is the deal? He had always been able to talk to Lizzy and now he was a babbling mess. He was a freaking genius..._think of something else, Brayden, come on._

"So, it's not as hot as it usually is this time of year."

_Oh...well...you're a loser._

"Yeah, I guess...are you ok?" Lizzy asked, her straight dark hair whipping around her face in the wind.

"...Ok, can I tell you something and you promise you won't think I'm a total idiot?"

Lizzy smiled and laughed. "No one could think you were an idiot, Bray."

He smiled nervously and scuffed his shoes on the concrete. "Ok...I think you're really great, Lizzy, and you've been my best friend forever. I think...ilikeyou."

"What?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I like you."

Lizzy's eyes went wide and she blushed. Brayden always thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Wow...that's weird."

"Yeah, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, I'll-"

Lizzy stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Brayden's. Brayden gasped but quickly adjusted, kissing her back. He did as he had seen his Papa do several times and rested his hand on her cheek, moving himself closer to her. They broke away at the same time and both were blushing, heat radiating from their faces that wasn't related to the September sun.

"I like you, too, Brayden." Lizzy said, biting her lower lip and looking down. Brayden wanted to giggle like an idiot or jump up and down, but he settled for taking Lizzy's hand back in his and walking her to her steps.

"I like kissing you," Lizzy smiled.

"Can we do it again?" Brayden asked, a dopey grin permanently plastered to his face.

"Yeah," Lizzy agreed and they kissed once more, still tentative and sweet, before she had to go inside. Brayden walked the block to his house in a daze. He didn't remember walking into the house to see Kurt and Isabella in the kitchen, Isabella babbling about how she didn't get the pink crayon at coloring time.

"Bray? You alright?" Kurt asked, seeing his son's face when he walked.

"Awesome," Brayden said, his voice light and airy.

"What's with your face?" Isabella asked, seeing his vacant expression.

"I kissed Lizzy...it was awesome," he simply responded and walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next few days found Brayden in his room a lot. If he wasn't working on his presentation and working his fathers' testimonies in, he was on the phone with Lizzy, giggling and blushing so much Blaine told him his face would dye itself red. The day of the presentation, Blaine and Kurt were nervous, waiting for school to let out so their son could tell them about it. Kurt came home for lunch that day to find a message on his answering machine.

"Mr.'s Anderson, this is Howard Reiner, Chairman of the school board. I'm calling in regards to your son, Brayden. Please return this call when you can."

Kurt's heart raced a little. Hopefully, the dead tone in the man's voice was normal and not something he should worry about. Kurt called back the number.

"Howard Reiner."

"Yes, this is Kurt Anderson. I'm calling because I got a message you wanted to talk about Brayden."

"Ah, yes," the man's voice seemed to pick up considerably. The knot in Kurt's stomach unclenched a bit. "Mr. Anderson, you're son is remarkable."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Today, he walked into the board meeting like he owned it and gave a very moving presentation for a PFLAG program at McKinley. I was a bit wary at first, I will admit- I mean, how often does a 13 year old boy walk into my office with a very astute proposal? Never," Mr. Reiner chuckled. "I have accepted his proposal to present it to the school for more support, but the school board has already accepted his request to have Mr. Christian Sheffield come in to set the program up."

Kurt's heart was racing. "Oh my god, thank you so much. He's been so passionate about this."

"I could tell. It's amazing to me- he's so young and so well versed. You and your husband have taught him a great deal about being accepting. He himself said he was straight but he couldn't stand the thought of someone being hated for being gay. Truthfully, it was that fact that he stated that changed my mind."

Kurt blinked back his tears. "I'm very glad you did, sir."

"I have a meeting to attend and I'm very sorry to cut this short, but I assume you will be attending the presentation for the school. It will be Friday at 2:30 in the auditorium."

"Of course, sir, and thank you again. This means a lot to us and Brayden as well."

"He's still a boy," Mr. Reiner chuckled. "He jumped up and down when we told him."

Kurt laughed. "He's excitable."

"It was nice speaking to you, Mr. Anderson, and I will be delighted to meet you on Friday."

"Same here, sir, thank you."

They hung up and Kurt couldn't help but jump up and down, too. His son- his little boy- will soon be changing the game at McKinley High, where for four years of Kurt's life he was shoved, tormented, and threatened. Kurt heard the door open and his husband walked in, humming a tune.

"What are you doing home?"

"Half-day. The school board had some stuff to do or something." Blaine set his bag down and kissed Kurt on the temple. "What are you so happy about?"

"I just talked to Howard Reiner."

Blaine's eyes got big. "Head of the school board? What's going on?"

"Brayden met with them today."

Blaine had completely forgotten. Brayden had left for school before him this morning and didn't speak a word to them beforehand.

"So...?"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hands. "He's making his presentation to the school on Friday. They accepted his proposal for PFLAG."

Blaine's face broke into a huge smile and he hugged Kurt, lifting him off his feet.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! Have you talked to Brayden?"

"He text me earlier asking if he could go to Lizzy's after school, so I guess he's waiting on her."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt hard on the lips, holding him close. "I'm so proud right now."

"I know," Kurt laughed, resting his forehead on Blaine's. Their eyes met and a spark of electricity bolted between them.

"I...think this calls for celebration," Kurt said, his voice dropping.

"Kind of an odd way to celebrate a victory of our son's, don't you think?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"It's a victory for us, too. Justice," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine gently on the lips. Blaine's eyes drifted closed and he cupped Kurt's cheek, his scruff scratching his palm. Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's neck tighter and deepened their kiss, darting his tongue out to brush Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine moaned and lifted Kurt into his arms, letting him wrap his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine carried Kurt to their bedroom and leaned him against the wall, their lips never breaking after years of practice.

Kurt fussed over the buttons on Blaine's vest while Blaine fumbled with Kurt's button up shirt. After they had lost both articles of clothing and were naked from the waist up, Blaine set Kurt down to rip the buckle of his belt open with trembling hands.

"Mmm, too long," Kurt breathed, his head falling back against the wall as Blaine unzipped his jeans and slipped them down his legs. Blaine gave a sound of agreement before taking Kurt into his hand and kissing down this stomach and hip.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt cried out and Blaine twisted his wrist right beneath the head of his cock. Blaine grinned and took Kurt into his mouth, lips covering his teeth and tongue sliding along the under side.

"S-so good, baby, don't stop," Kurt stuttered, his fingers twisting in Blaine's thick curls. Blaine ran a hand up the back of Kurt's thigh up to his entrance,  
teasing it with his middle finger.

"Blaine, baby, please, take me!" he cried out, his orgasm fast approaching. Blaine stood up and took his slacks off quickly and going to grab the lube. He returned and lifted Kurt into his arms again, pressing him against the wall and letting their erections brush momentarily.

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine growled, his head falling onto Kurt's shoulder as he worked open the bottle and coated his fingers. He reached down and pressed his middle finger in easily.

"Ungh, I love you, Blaine!"

"Love you too, angel," Blaine smiled, his voice gravely and deep as he kissed up Kurt's neck and inserting another finger, twisting and stretching. Kurt's nails digging into his shoulder blades told him that Kurt was ready for him. He coated his cock with lube and pressed into Kurt.

Kurt hissed momentarily before bucking his hips up and Blaine began to pick up his speed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's back and pulling him away from the wall, bracing himself up with his other arm. He was slamming into him by this point.

"Blaine, fuck!"

"I know, baby, feels so good!" Blaine moaned into his ear before capturing his lips in a heated, tongue heavy kiss. Blaine's legs began to tremble and his stomach coiled.

"Close, baby," Blaine grunted.

"Me too, baby, let go!"

Blaine thrusted hard a few more times before Kurt came between them, coating both of their chests. Blaine came seconds later, filling his husband to the brim.

Blaine slumped forward, Kurt hitting the wall and Blaine breathing heavily into Kurt's chest. Kurt rubbed circles in Blaine's hair and on his back, holding him close, his body still shaking with pleasure. Blaine laughed breathlessly before taking Kurt over to the bed and laying down with him.

After convincing themselves they needed to at least wipe off, Kurt got a wet rag and cleaned himself and Blaine off before the snuggled together beneath their blankets.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, his hand slipping into Blaine's. "I love you too, Blaine. I think our celebration went well."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer to him. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while before Kurt started getting hungry.

"I guess I better eat before heading back to work," Kurt said lazily.

"Come on, I'll fix you something. Get put back together," Blaine slapped Kurt's ass before hopping out of bed and putting on his boxers.

Kurt dragged himself up and got dressed again. When he got downstairs, Blaine had a salad and some leftover baked chicken heated up for him. They ate together and when Kurt had to leave, Blaine promised to get Isabella from school and do the dishes.

"Be careful, ok?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his nose.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too, angel."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt stood in the corner of the crowding auditorium with Howard Reiner, waiting for the school to file in and get seated. They had yet to see Brayden, but the projection screen was down and a small podium stood off to the side. Most kids looked like they would rather be in a meat grinder than be where they were, but some were showing signs of excitement and hope. Tina stood beside them, talking animatedly to Kurt about helping Brayden adjust when he entered ninth grade. She was the school councilor after Miss Pilsbury retired. Blaine was taking it all in when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine turned to see a very familiar face. Christian Sheffield, the once sickly, small boy he spoke to in the choir room, was now a healthy-looking man with sharp glasses and a briefcase wearing a tailored suit.

"Christian!" Blaine shook the man's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Brayden said you wouldn't be here for a few weeks."

"I got down here early. He's moving things along faster than I thought he would. Your son is remarkable, Mr. Anderson. I've never even met adults who could speak with such conviction."

Blaine smiled, his proud papa tears threatening to escape. "We're very proud."

The school finally settled and the principal gave a short speech and mentioned if anyone causes any trouble, they will be suspended. He stepped down and motioned behind the curtain.

Brayden wasn't dressed up. He was wearing his black converse, blue jeans, a black shirt and a red plaid over shirt, his head held high and his face set in determination. Mr. Reiner was right- he looked like he owned the place. He stood behind the podium, looking very small on the large stage next to the large projector hanging to his right. Brayden scanned the audience then locked eyes with Kurt, a smile creeping across his face.

"Good afternoon, classmates. Most of you know me as that nerdy kid who's supposed to be in junior high," there was laughter, "but today, I'm here as Brayden Michael Anderson. Most of you know me and my family because we've sort of become famous around here as the family with two dads."

A family portrait flashed onto the screen. "This is my family. Isabella is my 5 year old sister and she thinks she's fifteen," more laughter, "but she's very imaginative and has more spunk than I've ever seen."

His eyes never waver, Kurt notices. He never lets his guard down.

"My dad is Kurt Anderson. You may be more familiar with his clothing line, Kurt Hummel Design. He built the line from the ground up and has been very successful with it. I know he's here now and he'll kill me when I get home, but Isabella is who she is because of him."

Kurt laughs and shakes his head. Yeah, I'll get him back later.

"The last face is one that everyone here knows. Blaine Anderson is the Musical Theory teacher and the glee club teacher here at McKinley. Everyone knows him as Mr. Anderson, but since I was just a baby, he's been my Papa."

Blaine smiled.

"Now, most of you will look at this picture and see something different that what I see. Most would say that what this picture shows isn't a family. Where's the mother? Why are these two men raising children? The answer is we didn't need one and because these two men were meant to be fathers. They were always teaching us, no matter what we were doing- playing, watching tv, walking through the grocery store. I learned from these men every day and they molded me into who I am now- the nerdy kid who should be in junior high."

A picture flashed across the screen of Kurt and Blaine in high school. "This was taken when my dads were in high school together. I'm showing you this because they look like you and me- young, excited and carefree. Unfortunately, because of who they were and who they loved, they weren't carefree at all."

Brayden's eyes lingered over Kurt and Blaine, who nodded to him, giving a small smile of approval before he began again.

"My Dad, Kurt, went to McKinley while my Papa attended Dalton Academy in Westerville and that's where they met. Dad had been shoved, taunted and even, what many may call, sexually assaulted, by a certain bully at his school. When he met Papa, he said he felt like none of it mattered, but he knew when he left that school, he would be back in Hell. The bully threatened to kill my dad and that was it. He moved to Dalton, where a zero tolerance policy was enforced, and they became best friends. Only after months of dancing around each other, as Dad called it, Papa finally made a move and they were together. Papa seemed like the perfect man. He was very charming and put together, but what Dad didn't know was that Papa didn't have bullies at school- his bully was at home.

A photo of Charles Anderson flashed on the screen. It was the first time Blaine had really seen a photo of him since he was in his teens.

"This was my grandfather, Charles. He raised Papa and my Aunt Bailey from kids. When my Papa came out to him, he changed. He became Papa's bully."

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and squeezed.

"I remember one story Papa told me while gathering information for this presentation about a time when he was 14 and he was on the phone with a friend of his. Just a friend. Charles walked in and questioned him. Before Papa could even answer, Charles slapped the phone from his hand and punched him in the stomach. He told him that if he wanted to flirt with boys, he wasn't doing it on his phone. Papa said he wasn't even doing anything. He said it happened almost daily."

"Papa left his home after Charles beat him and my Aunt Bailey. One night, he went back home after a fight with my dad."

Blaine's hand started to shake. He knew the story was coming, but he wasn't really ready to hear it again. He looked around the auditorium. Some kids still looked bored, but many were on the edge of their seats, studying Brayden.

"Charles came home while Papa was still there. He said horrible things about my Papa, about Dad. He pulled a gun on my Papa and is about to shoot. Papa got the gun away and ran, but Charles chased him in the car. He slammed him into a picket fence and ran him over with the car."

There is soft collective gasp in the room. No one knows their teacher is there, so no one pays him any attention. Ricky Stanton sits up a little straighter.

"He stayed in the hospital for months, blinded by a head injury. In that time, he moved on in school, then graduated, then married my Dad."

A photo of Kurt and Blaine standing on the beach, their white shirts and khakis rustling against the wind. A sniff is heard in the crowd.

"My Papa became a rock star. He was an amazing songwriter and guitarist, despite his blindness, but even then he was ridiculed for his sexuality. Months after their wedding, he got surgery to fix his sight. He still has to wear glasses, but now he can see. People told me all my life, even in my earliest memories as a small child that they were going to influence me and change me and make me gay. Well, you know what? They have influenced me."

Brayden's shoulders visibly squared and he stood just a bit taller. "They taught me to love people for who they are, not for who they love, to be generous, to be open and accepting of everyone, not just gays. I thank them silently every single day for it."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him close, Kurt burying his face into Blaine's neck. Tears were in his eyes, but they were nothing short of happy tears.

"Now, many are probably wondering why did he just tell us this long, sad story? For one thing, I had to make his presentation an hour long and I didn't want to bore you with numbers and facts," the crowd laughed, sniffs echoing among them. "Another reason is because everyone has a story to tell. Every person, gay, straight, bisexual, transgender, has something important that happened to them that needs to be told to possibly make a difference in someone else's life. I hope that my family's story has made a difference and that you will join me in the fight to bring peace to the community of teenagers in this school struggling daily to simply make it through the day without a slushie facial or slurs or shoves or death threats. You know, we all have someone special in our lives. Papa told me while I was getting his testimony that no matter what he went through, no matter how close he was to being killed at the hands of his own father, that he would do a million more times if it meant he would still have my dad. Think of that person in your life. Would you do the same for them? Even if the world told you you shouldn't or that it was wrong? I know I would."

The screen flashed to another family picture, this time it was in Destin when they were on vacation only two years before. Kurt and Blaine sat cross-legged in the sand, Brayden between them with Isabella sitting in his lap.

"These are the people I would face the world for. I hope that something I have said today will persuade you to at least consider helping me in the fight for acceptance in McKinley. We can stop the toxic environment that has been created and make it safe for everyone with your help. We can make people understand."

Brayden looked to his fathers and smiled before thanking everyone and turning off the projector. The reaction was one that was not expected. The auditorium burst into applause, many people on their feet, including Ricky Stanton, Brayden's bully. The boy had tears in his eyes and a look of wonder on his face. Brayden smiled and walked backstage.

As the crowd dissipated, many students stood back and waited for Brayden to return to the front of the auditorium. Many also noticed Blaine there and gave him a smile or a pat on the shoulder and in some cases, hugged him and told him he was brave. Brayden finally emerged and Christian hurried over to him, Kurt and Blaine following.

"That was the most amazing speech I've ever heard, Brayden," Christian shook his hand. Brayden merely smiled and nodded a thank you.

"It seems you won't have any problem getting support," Christian nodded toward a group of students, twenty or so, waiting on them.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for," Brayden smiled, turning to his fathers. "So? What did you think?"

Kurt couldn't speak. He walked over and pulled his son into the most bone-crushing hug he could muster without killing the boy.

"I love you, son. I'm so proud of you right now."

Brayden sniffled against Kurt's shoulder, tears forming in his eyes. Blaine came over and pulled them both in for a hug. The family stayed like that, just being together for the moment, before they finally separated, each one trying to wipe tears from their cheeks.

"I think you need to go speak to your fan club," Blaine chuckled. Brayden nodded and he and Christian walked over to the group of students, who began enthusiastically offering their services.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Our little boy..."

Kurt choked a sob. "Our little boy..."


	20. We'll Never Say Goodbye To Each Other

**We have reached the end of our journey together for this story. Please check out some of my other stuff if you liked this. I have to say, this is the one I am most proud of, it and Papa, Can You Hear Me?. Thanks for all the support and kind words :).  
**

_Here lies Blaine Michael Anderson Son, Husband, Papa  
February 5th, 1994- June 25th, 2062 Age 68 years_

_Here lies Brandon Kurt Hummel Anderson Son, Husband, Dad  
May, 27th 1995- June 25th, 2062 Age 67 years_

_Together in life, together in death._

Brayden stood with his hands in his suit pockets, staring down at the fresh graves. Tears stung at his eyes, but he blinked them back. This wasn't a sad occasion, he told himself. It was just the next step.

Isabella's hand slipped into the crook of his arm. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Izzy," he gave a small smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

They were on opposite sides of the country when they got the call. Blaine and Kurt were celebrating their 48th wedding anniversary in Columbus when a drunk driver hit them head on. Both of them had died instantly. The medic who came to Brayden the next day said she had never seen anything like it.

"Blaine was holding Kurt when we finally got in. It looked like he was shielding him from impact. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It changed me."

Brayden spent a great deal of time studying his fathers before they were permanently laid to rest. Kurt didn't look a day over 50, Brayden remembered, laughing because he always remembered how uppity his Dad was about skin care. He wore a pressed black suit, one of his favorites from Armani, and a red rose pinned to his lapel. Blaine was dressed in a deep green suit, which Brayden picked because he always remembered that Kurt loved how dark green brought out Blaine's eyes and complimented his skin nicely, with a matching rose. Their wedding bands were never removed.

After finishing high school, at age 16, Brayden did junior college in Dayton before getting accepted at MIT in New York. He now worked for a multi-million dollar search engine and was in charge of debugging the system. He also took his activism from high school a few steps further and aided in the acceptance of gay marriage in several more states. He was asked to run for Senate in New York to become President, however he turned it down. He didn't want fame. Brayden lost contact with Lizzy after high school and found out later she married a familiar name- Keith Ackerman. Katie, a screenwriter from Manhattan, stole his heart and they had Allie and Erika, two twin girls.

Isabella grew up loving fashion, just like her dad. She worked for him until she finished her business and fashion degrees and took his line with her to Los Angeles, where it blossomed among celebrities. She kept the Kurt Hummel name. After marrying a charming young actor, she had three beautiful girls and a little boy who grew up looking identical to her father.

Now, at ages 39 and 46, they stood to say goodbye to their fathers one last time.

"Hi, Dad, Papa. Me and Izzy came back to see you guys again. I know you've been trying to get us here forever, but with Katie on set all the time and the girls finishing out high school, life's been sort of hectic," Brayden said kneeling down in front of the freshly turned mounds of dirt. Isabella joined him.

"You guys mean the world to us. We were a crazy family, but we worked. Our lives were tough, but you two made things so much easier."

Izzy choked a sob. Brayden took her hand and held it tight. They had all stayed in contact, never going more than a week without speaking either on the phone or via Skype. Isabella squeezed his hand, wiping her eyes on the hem of her dress.

"Daddy, you're company is still going strong. I know you gave it to me, but it'll always be yours. Your dream came true, Daddy. You gave me a dream, too, and I couldn't be happier with it."

Brayden smiled and looked at the picture on the joined gravestone. He took the picture himself on a vacation they all took when they finally got the time. It was four years previous and Blaine and Kurt got Brayden and his family and Isabella and her family to meet them in Destin. They stood on the beach, a familiar pier in the background. Kurt stood with Blaine behind him, his arms wrapped around his lover's shoulders. Kurt's thick chestnut hair had thinned only slightly and was a dark grey. Blaine's was almost peppery and short, but his famous curls were still prominent. Kurt had his head rested back on Blaine's shoulder and they had their faces pressed close, huge thousand watt smiles on both of their faces. They never changed. They still joked, prodded and insulted each other in good spirits until the very end. Brayden did his best to model them in life, marriage and parenthood.

The rain started to fall gently over the picture and Brayden snapped from his reverie. Isabella placed a hand on his back and rubbed circles.

"It's time to go, Bray."

Brayden swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up, wiping a warm tear from his eye and smiling down at the grave.

"I love you. I hope you two are together and happy like you always were and that you will be forever."

Izzy nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her in for a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go. The family's waiting."

Brayden and Isabella walked hand in hand back toward the car. A memory flashed across Brayden's mind for the briefest moment.

_"Daddy? Why did my fish die?"_

_"Well, that's just what happens, sweetie. When it's time for your life to be over, you die. It may be accidental or of old age, but eventually, it'll happen to all of us."_

_"And what happens when we die, Daddy?"_

_Kurt looked at Blaine, who sat across from Kurt on the floor, where the sad little boy was holding an empty fish bowl. Blaine gave him a look of being lost._

_"I'm not really sure, Bray. I do think that wherever we go when we die, we'll all end up there together."_

_"Like, you and me and Papa?"_

_Blaine smiled and looked up at Kurt, his eyes dancing with a silent comment in his head. Kurt seemed to read it and said it aloud._

_"We'll never say goodbye to each other."_

Brayden slipped into the driver's side of the black Altima where his Katie, Allie and Erika had been waiting on him. Katie placed a hand over his.

"Did you get to say your goodbyes before the rain hit?" she asked, her eyes showing concern.

"I'll never say goodbye, Katie," he turned to her and smiled. "Dad and Papa told me so."

**End.**


End file.
